


The Crisis of a Forever Caring Person

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Someone finding themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Until Next Time, Read On.





	1. The Cliffs Edge

_ **Max:** _

I sigh, looking across the room at Kate.

_Damn, I wish she would smile. i know that it is selfish, but i want her to be happy, even if it's just for a little while. I want to hear her laugh again. I want to be here for her, but I don't know. She's always the one helping me..._

I look up at the clock and see that there is only about five minutes before school lets out.

_I need to figure out some way to help her. I guess I'll have to go to the cliff and think about what to do._

The bell rings and I blink, looking around and seeing all of my peers rushing out the door, Kate at the head of the line. I gather my things and get up, heading towards the front entrance. As I'm walking along, I find Victoria, holding Taylor by the collar. She is speaking very softly but I can tell from the looks on their faces, anger on Victoria's and fear on Taylor's, that they are having a bad argument. As I get closer, I begin to hear Victoria."...I told you to cut that shit out."

"But Vicky..."

"Don't you 'Vicky' me! You were told to stay away from Kate Marsh and leave her alone..."

_Wait, what?!_

My head spins a little as I try and figure out what I've just walked in on. Victoria continues scolding her friend. "...that girl has gone through hell and I'm trying to keep you two from pushing her off the deep end. I'm looking out for all of us here but it's not going to do any damn good if you just throw caution to the wind and do as you please!"

_Well, that's different. I should stop snooping though..._

I begin walking towards the door and Victoria spots me, backing off from Taylor. "Hey Caulfield."

"Hey Victoria." I keep walking towards the door and I make it outside.

_Please just leave me alone, please just leave me alone, please just leave me alo-_

"Max..." I turn around to see Victoria standing behind me, a sad expression on her face. "Have you talked to Kate lately?"

_What?_

"Umm, no. Not recently. She...hasn't been feeling too good."

Victoria sighs and looks at the ground. "I was afraid of that."

"You know, I heard some of what you said to Taylor." Victoria winces and then looks up at me. "I think it's nice that you're standing up to your fellow Vortex Club members. I know that they all just follow Courtney's lead and you're kinda there for the ride, but it's good to see someone taking a stand for Kate."

"Thanks..." She looks around and then her face goes red.

"Hey Maximillion! What's...up." I turn around and see Chloe standing behind me. "Hey Victoria." Her voice loses its bouncy happiness and becomes short and chaste. She looks over at me with a bored look and sighs. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just...give me a minute."

Chloe sighs and turns to walk away."Whatever, I'll be in the truck."

As Chloe walks away, I look back to Victoria. I can see her lip tremble a little and then her jaw sets and her face dulls. She looks back with her mask of indifference and sighs. "Just, let me know if you hear from her..."

"I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?" I pull out my phone, opening up a new contact and handing it to her. "Give me your number in case I hear anything important."

Victoria types some things in and hands my phone back to me. "Max, I know you have to go right now. But, later... could I text you for some advice?"

I'm taken aback by her request and I just stand there, frozen for a moment. "Y-yeah...yeah, sure thing Victoria. I don't really know how I could help but I'd be glad to try. I have to get going, but I'll text you later." I give her a quick wave and run off to meet Chloe.

\---------------------------

"You know, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to be rude to her." I glance over at Chloe as we drive towards the light house, the radio on softly in the background.

"What are you talking about, Max?" Chloe keeps her eyes on the road and speaks in a half interested voice.

"We both know I'm talking about Victoria so cut the bull." Chloe groans and I sigh. "We're best friends, Chlo. Just tell me what's going on."

Chloe looks straight ahead and sighs. "I don't hate the girl, Max. She's just...I don't know. She's  _Victoria Chase: Vortex Goddess_ and I just kinda feel like we don't belong in the same social circle."

"Oh come on Chloe, that social circle crap won't get you out of thi- wait. Wait, wait, wait. Did you just call her a Goddess?!"

Chloe sputters for a minute, trying to formulate some kind of verbal response. "I just meant is as she has a really high position."

"Chloe, she's a casual vortex club member. If I didn't know any better I'd say you got a thing for her." I smirk at Chloe, seeing her cheeks get red.

"I DO NOT!" I laugh as she pulls up to the path to the lighthouse.

"You can't lie to me, Chloe. I know you too well. I just have one question, why were you so hostile earlier." I look her in the eyes. "Not just to her, but to me too. You seemed kinda, standoff-ish."

"I was not. I was only coming into a situation where you two were talking to each other and she was obviously blushing at something you said and so I-"

"You were jealous, weren't you." I look over at Chloe and watch her blush light up light a Christmas tree. "Oh my goodness you ARE jealous!"

"WAS NOT!"

"One, I used the current tense, not the past tense. And two, I wasn't making a move on her or anything. She was asking if I'd heard from Kate and she blushed when she saw something over my shoulder that I'm kinda thinking was you."

"Oh shush."

"I'm serious Chloe, I think she has a thing for you and it's pretty obvious you have a thing for her. I don't see why you don't just admit it to yourself."

"I do not..." Chloe crosses her arms and pouts, looking out the window. After a moment, she sighs and looks over at me, a serious look on her face. "I'll just go down to the beach and visit Frank and Rachel. Shoot me a text is you need me."

"Will do." I smile at her and she visible relaxes.

"How are things with Kate?"

"Oh, not that good. Honestly, she's shutting herself away. At this point I'm worried that I might not be able to do anything for her."

"You'd be able to do something, Max. Today, you'll go out there and have some kind of idea that will help you figure out what to do. Just have a little faith."

"Honestly, that's kinda Kate's thing." I look over at Chloe seeing her nodding back at me.

"Yeah, but you could always take a page from her book." She checks her watch and sighs. "Okay, I'll be seeing you soon. Peace dude."

I nod, getting out of the truck and closing the door, waving to Chloe as she drives off.

_Well, off to the bench of ideas and stuff..._

I begin walking up, noticing someone already standing up there. They infront of the bench, standing up and holding their arms out.

_Oh god, what are they doing...?_

I quickly sneak my way over to the treeline, keeping a little distance between myself and the person. As I get closer, my stomach begins to twist and turn, causing me to feel sick.

_Oh no, no no no..._

I get up and begin speed walking up to them. They start taking steps forward but I wrap my arms around them and start pulling them backwards. "LET ME GO!"

"NO! I won't let you do this, Kate!"

"Max?!" Kate struggles in my arms but I keep pulling her backwards. I stop when we are behind the bench and I turn her around in my arms, still keeping a tight grip on her. "Max, don't interfere!"

"I can't let you do it Kate." Kate still tries to wiggle out of my grasp as I try to keep her from going back to the edge.

"Why not?!" Kate's eyes are wild and her voice is desperate, making her struggling seem as though it is for dear life.

"Because I am your friend, Kate."

"You're a good person Max, but you shouldn't get mixed up with me." She takes a deep breath, tears flowing down her cheeks. I notice how red the rims of her eyes are and I can see up close that her bun is quite messy. "I'm a damaged good. I'm not worth the trouble anymore..."

"You are no trouble Kate! And you are always worth it!" I hold onto her tighter, making sure that she doesn't get away.

"I can't do it anymore, Max. I can't do this..."

"Kate, you have to keep going. Life is hard but there are people that love you."

"No, no one loves me." Kate shakes her head, her body beginning to shiver as I hold her shoulders as tight as I can.

"What about your sisters, and your father." I feel myself beginning to run out of arguments in my state of panic.

"You know what, they have each other. Even if they care about me, they wouldn't love me if they knew the whole truth." Kate looks back towards the cliffs edge. "There is no one who loves me. Even if they did they wouldn't if they knew everything about me..."

_I have to approach this carefully..._

"There is someone out there who would." I insist, shaking her shoulders a little. "There is someone out there who would love you."

"How do you know Max? Maybe that person doesn't even exist."

"They do exist." I feel my heart falling into my gut as I realize where this is going.

"And how would you know?!" For the first time in a long time, Kate's eye are full of emotion. It is anger.

"Because it's me Kate! I love you...!" I see the look on her face and know that she is shocked and probably appalled. "I love you, Kate. I don't expect you to say it back, or feel it, or think it. You don't have to like me after this. Hell, you don't even have to stay my friend. But please. Please, please, please. I'm begging you, don't hurt yourself Kate." I look into Kate's eyes, trying to see any response from her. "I love you..."

Kate doesn't say anything. Instead, she just sobs and falls into me. I catch her before she can fall over, but we both end up on our knees, in a tight embrace.

_Holy cow, what have I just done..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	2. Trailer Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I happen to be multiple chapters ahead on this word (for the first time in a while) I am posting the second chapter early. The next chapter will be sometime Friday. Enjoy :)

_ **Chloe:** _

I pull up to the trailer, looking at it with a feeling of foreboding.

_I know that it's been hard for those two, I don't want to bring in my problems. They have enough to deal with. This is all Victoria's fault anyways. It's not my fault that the woman is attractive...and smart...and so shy that it's just cute as a button...damn it!_

I sigh and shake my head, getting out of the truck.

_I'm in deep..._

I keep walking, making my way up to the side of the trailer. I see three chairs set up with a table between them all. Rachel is sitting in one chair with Frank next to her. I take the empty seat and smile at them. "Hey Chloe." Rachel smiles at me and I nod back, snagging the soda off the table and sighing. I pull out my keychain, using the bottle opener.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Frank sits forward, setting his beer aside and looking at me with genuine concern.

"Well, it all started when I was born." I take a few big gulps from my drink. "I am hella gay."

"No duh." Rachel smirks at me, shaking her head. "You having girl troubles?"

"Kinda, I'm the trouble." I take another gulp of soda and clear my throat. "There's this girl at Blackwell. She's amazing and I got the hots for her. I just don't have the courage to go to her and say something. So, I push her away. Now, instead of seeing her smile at me, I see her blush and look away. I see her leave the room when possible. It hurts to know that I caused that..." I see Frank nodding and Rachel sighs, looking out over the water.

"You know Chloe, I think that if you care about her you should say something."

"But What if she doesn't care about me, Rache?" I throw my hands up and let them flop into my lap. "What if I work up the courage to go to her and she rips my heart out...?"

"It's part of life Chloe." Frank joins in, agreeing with Rachel's statement. "You can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs and if you are afraid you might break the egg, you'll never be able to cook."

"What about toast though..." I look down at my soda, trying to stall, knowing that they are gonna tell me something I'm gonna hate.

"That's besides the point, man! You have to go out and seize the day! You have to just go do it before life passes you by. It might hurt if she turns you away but it'll hurt more if you beat yourself up for the years to come if you wait too long and never get the change to say or do something about it."

_AND there is it. He's damn right, but it doesn't make it any easier..._

"I know man, I know..." I sigh and feel my phone buzz. I pull it out and see a message from Max.

 

**Maximouse: Get back here, we have a problem...**

I show the text to them and they nod quickly. "Be safe, Chloe. Remember what we said." Rachel calls after me.

"Will do, be back if I can." I run back to the truck and jumps in, starting the engine and driving back to the lighthouse.

_Don't worry, Max. I'll be there soon._

 

_ **Max:** _

I give Kate enough room to pull back and look at me. Her tears have stopped running and she is looking at me with curiosity. "Max..."

"Y-yeah?" I feel my heart sink and my gut twisting into knots as I prepare for her to push me away emotionally.

"I know that you said you loved me...but, can you just be my friend for the time being? You're my best friend and that's what I need right now. As far as anything more..." She looks down and then back up at me, something hidden behind her eyes. "I'll think about it okay? I just need time and I need to be level headed."

"Of course." I nod and rub her back. "I'll just be Max, that kinda decent friend that you like for some reason. I mean, y-you get along with me, for some reason..." I chuckle to myself and sigh.

_Uuugh. Of course I had to make this awkward between us. Way to go, Max..._

"I know what you mean." Kate nods and then hugs me again, squeezing me tight. "Let's go wait for Chloe, okay?"

"Okay." I help Kate to her feet and we move down the foot path, finding ourselves waiting at the foot of the trail, watching the parking lot. Pretty soon, we see Chloe's truck driving into view, pulling up close to us,

"Max, what's going on?!" Chloe jumps out of the truck and walks over, looking over me and Kate. "Is someone hurt...?"

"No, no we're okay. Just... bring us over to Frank's place, would ya?" Chloe nods and I help Kate into the truck. I have her sit between Chloe and I and we take off down the road. The drive is silent and I find my mind going into overdrive during this lull in the conversation.

_What if Kate decides that she doesn't want me around because I'm gay? What if she tries going out with me because she doesn't want to hurt me and it just hurts her? What if..._

"We're here, Max." I blink a few times and look over at Chloe, nodding as I get out of the truck. Kate gets out behind me and we make our way over to the trailer.

 

_ **Kate:** _

_She loves me..?_

I look over at Max, seeing her looking out the window as we drive to the beach.

_She is my closest friend and I trust her with everything. Is it really possible that she is someone that I could be with? It's not like I'm any better than her, if anything she's far better than I ever will be, but how would I do it? How could I just fly in the face of everything that I've been taught growing up? Should I try it? Should I just let this all be? Maybe I should talk to someone else. Someone who's been in this situation. But who...?_

As my thoughts come to a stalemate, Chloe stops the truck, parking it and grabbing onto the door handle. She looks over at Max, but the girl doesn't Move. "We're here, Max."

Max blinks a few times and looks at Chloe, getting out of the truck and letting me get out. As we walk to the trailer, she looks over at us and sighs. Kate, why don't you sit down. I'm gonna talk to Chloe and Rachel." I nod and sit down, looking over at Frank.

"Hey Frank..." My voice is horse and soft.

"Hey there, Kate." He scoots the chair closer and rests a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?"

I look up at him and I see the worry on his face. I see the genuine concern for my well being.

_There are people who really care about me..._

I feel my heart break and I feel the tears coming again. "Frank I... I tried to jump off the cliff..." I begin sobbing and I put my face in my hands, feeling his arms wrap around me and hold me.

A few moments later, Max, Chloe, and Rachel come back and stand around us. Max clears her throat and I wipe my eyes, looking up at her. "I'm going to head to the ladies room. I'll be back in about 10 minutes..." She looks at her feet as she walks off towards the changing rooms at the beach to use the restroom inside.

I look over at Chloe as she sits down and I feel Rachel wrap her arms around my from behind, pulling me into a hug in my chair. "Guys, I know you're going to ask what made me do it, and it's this: I just broke. I was done with the way things were going. I felt like an abomination and I felt like I should go away..."

Rachel squeezes me harder and I sigh. "Katie, why do you feel like an abomination...?"

"Because I... You have to understand, I was raised in a place where homosexuality was, and still is, highly frowned upon and is seen as a crime against nature." I sigh and close my eyes, letting my head flop down. "I've been...thinking. About women." I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head a little. "I know it sounds silly to you but it's a big thing for me. And pile on top of that how much of a vendetta that Courtney and the rest of the Vortex club have against me... I was feeling lost...helpless really..."

I open my eyes and look up, seeing Chloe leaning forwards. "I do have some advice that I need to ask of you three before Max gets back..." I take a deep breath and prepare myself. "I know that we aren't super close Chloe, but I trust you and these two, almost as much as I trust Max." I look over and see that Max hasn't returned yet. "When we were up on the cliff, Max stopped me. She was trying to get me to see that someone cared about me. She said that there was someone who would love me, even with my flaws. After I pushed her, she told me that she loved me..."

"Oh?" Rachel moves back, coming around to stand at my side. "I've never known Max to really go for anyone that way, guy or girl."

"Same." Chloe adds on. "I've known her basically since we came out of the womb, and she's never done relationships. I did teach her some things about relationships but she's never been in one herself."

I nod slowly, thinking about what to say next. "I don't know what I should do. I know that in the end the decision is up to me, but I'm kind of lost. I have...thought about her before." I feel my cheeks heat up as I blush at the memory. "It's just that...being with a woman is not something I was raised to accept. Even though I might be able to get past that part, I just don't know. Maybe I should just protect her from what I can be and keep her friend-zoned...?" I look between them and I can see different reactions. Chloe is cringing a little and Rachel is thinking, while Frank's expression is neutral.

"You know, Kate." Chloe speaks up. "If Max cares about you, and you think you might have feelings for her, you might just have to try things out."

"I know. I just...I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. I need to just, focus on getting better." I sigh and look down at the sand. "It's kinda pathetic, I know..."

"No, it's not." I look over at Frank and see that he looks determined. "No one is going to rush you. Just take things at your own pace. You can't stay in your comfort zone forever, but you can stay there for a little while."

"Yeah, I guess so." I take a deep breath. "Do you guys have any soda? I could use something to drink right now..."

"Yeah, I'll get you one." Rachel walks into the trailer and I look over to the bathrooms, noticing that Max still hasn't come out.

_I hope she's okay in there..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am building up a reserve of chapters for this story and I hope that you guys and gals enjoy this story. I will be posting every Friday. Please feel free to leave your opinions and such in the comments.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	3. Everyone Wants Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portion of this story that is published feels too small. Here's another early update!

_ **Max:** _

I look in the mirror and I feel sick again. I throw up in the sink again, heaving and heaving. When I am done, I wipe my mouth off on my sleeve, hugging myself and shivering.

_I can't lose you, Katie... I need you...._

My vision blurs and I force the tears out of my eyes. I let the drops of misery roll down my cheeks, leaving a trail of coolness on my warm face. I find myself taking deep breaths and eventually, I can open my eyes again. When I do, I find Rachel standing just inside the doorway with the mirror. I turn and look at her, face to face, seeing the clear concern in her body language. "I'm here to see if you needed help." She looks at my face and walks over, pulling me into a hug. "It would seem that I came ill prepared."

I hug her back, squeezing firmly and letting out a pitiful sob. "I know she doesn't love me. And I know that by telling her that, I probably messed up some of our friendship, but I needed her to not make a b-line for that god damned cliff the second I let my guard down..." I sniffle, pulling back and holding my elbow. "I needed to tell her then or it might have been too late. I just hope that I didn't kill our friendship in the process..."

"Max, Kate isn't upset with you. Right now she needs you to be her friend. But when that is over, she might just be willing to try going out with you. I can't tell you anything she said, but just know that she isn't thinking negatively about you. She just needs some TLC for the moment and some time whenever she gets to the point where she can afford to worry about dating." I nod slowly, regaining the rest of my composure. "So, you wanna rejoin us? We have some ice cream in the freezer that we have to eat up."

"You know, I could go for some ice cream right about now." I smile and follow Rachel out onto the beach, making our way to the RV.

 

_ **Chloe:** _

I eat my ice cream slowly, savoring the flavors. I look around as I finish my bowl. Max is looking like she's just barely holding herself together. She is doing all of her nervous ticks and I can see that she is glancing over at Kate every few minutes. Kate is totally unaware, but just as miserable looking as Max. She is fidgeting with her hands and looking everywhere but near Max. She looks moments away from tears and I have to stop myself from smothering her with hugs.

When I finish off my soda, which is quite flat by now, I get up and stretch, making sure that I look around and check to see if I left any garbage. I walk over to Max, tapping her shoulder. "Come one, Mad Max. I need your help with something."

"Okay." Max gets up, looking over to Kate. "Do you want a ride back?"

Kate looks very torn, glancing at the sea, then me, and back again. "I don't feel safe when the Vortex Club are out and about..."

I nod and before I can say anything, Rachel speaks up. "You can stay here with Frank and I until after dark. Besides, when was the last time you got to see the beautiful Arcadia Bay sunset on a beach? With Smores!"

Kate smiles at the contagious cheerfulness. "I guess I could." She nods, getting up and walking over to me. "Could I speak to you, privately. It will only take a moment."

I nod and walk with Kate, going out of earshot of the others. "So, what's up?"

"Can I have your number? I have a few things that I want to ask you about that are pretty private."

"Sure thing, Kate." She pulls out her phone and creates a new phone contact. I type in my number and hand it back to her. She puts it in her pocket and gives me a hug.

"Watch out for Max right now, would ya? I know that I'm the person you guys are freaking out about, but I know that Max is worried about me being upset with her over what happened at the cliff. If you have to, tell her that I said I'm not upset with her." Kate beings to walk back to the seats. "Anyways, I'll see you guys either tonight or tomorrow."

"See you later, Kate." I walk over to Max and poke her shoulder. She nods and walks with me to the truck, getting in.

I start the engine and start driving to Blackwell, thinking over my plan in my head. Max doesn't speak until we're a mile or two down the road. "So, uh...what are we doing?"

"Patience young grasshopper. I will show you the way." I smirk as she groans and shakes her head.

"Seriously, Chloe. If I'm going along with your hair-brained scheme, I need to know what I'm getting myself into." I look over at her and see that she is going back to being quite sad, trying to hide it and failing miserably.

"Okay, here's the deal." I take a deep breath and come up with some way to address it. "I'm hella gay."

"No shit, Chloe. I guessed that after the tenth playboy I found under your bed last weekend."

"Hey, I'm a legal adult with my own money. I can do with it as I please." I sigh and then look both ways before turning at an intersection. "My point was, I have someone that I'm crushing on and I was hoping that I could look to you for help..."

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm already interested in someone else." Max smirks and looks over at me. "I am quite flattered though."

"Not you dummy," I laugh and pull into the parking lot, finding my usual parking spot and taking out the keys. "It's...it's someone you know..."

Max's expression becomes serious and she nods. "Is it Victoria?" I nod slowly and I hear her chuckle quietly. "Called it."

"Yes you did. And I know that I've been cold to her, but it's because... cause I feel like she's so far out of my league."

There is a few moments of silence, and then there is a pained sigh from Max. "Chloe, we need to take you to a doctor."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" I look her in the eye and I see frustration in abundance.

"Because I think your totally blind and maybe a little slow in the head." Max slaps my shoulder and shakes her head. "She's obviously got a thing for you too, dipstick. When you were a dick earlier she looked like she was trying her hardest to not start crying."

"Oh..." I look at the steering wheel and let my head fall back, hitting the rear of the cab. "I messed up."

"Yeah, you kinda did." Max unlocks her door and I can hear her pull the handle a bit. She stops before she gets out, looking back at me. "She wants to talk to me later. I'll see what the situation is and I might be able to help you. But, I'm not going to do this for you. You honestly have to care and put out the effort." She gets out and stands, looking back at me. "I already have enough crap going on. Drive safe and see you later." I nod and she closes the door, walking across the parking lot and disappearing beyond the building and the small hill of grass. I let my forehead thunk against the steering wheel, groaning loudly.

_Well, I never claimed to be perfect. But I need to stop messing this stuff up. Simple human interaction, it escapes me._

After a few moments of being annoyed at myself, I start the engine, backing out and making my way home.

 

_ **Victoria:** _

 I sit in my room, on the floor infront of my mirror. I sigh as I look at my reflection in the fairly dark room. The curtains are closed and the lights are off, but I can still see the red around my eyes.

_Am I not pretty enough?_

I kneel and move my face closer to the mirror. I look very close, seeing every little bump and blemish on my face. I close my eyes and let my head rest against the mirror. I feel tears flow around my eyelids, this time without the sobbing from earlier.

_I'm not good enough for her. I'm not good enough and she knows it. There's no way that she would like me..._

I hear some movement in the hallway the door across the hall opens and closes. A few moments later, my phone buzzes. I reluctantly open my eyes and pull it out, seeing a text from a private number.

**Unknown: Hey Victoria, it's Max.**

**Me: Hey Max.**

**CONTACT UPDATED**

**Max: Kate is doing okay, she's staying over with Rachel.**

**Me: Those two always were close.**

**Me: Hey, is it too soon to ask you some questions?**

**Max: Not at all. Go right ahead.**

 

I take a deep breath and think for a moment, trying to figure something out. While I'm thinking, I lay on my side, curling up and looking at my screen with my gut twisting into knots.

_Should I talk to her about this? I don't know if she'd care enough to bother with my problems. What am I saying... her and Kate are basically the saints of Blackwell..._

**Me: Well, I have a few things that I need to clear up. I need to ask you some questions so that I know I can trust you with this.**

**Me: No offense, but this is very personal stuff and I don't want you or anyone else blabbing about it or using it against me.**

**Max: I get it. Ask away.**

**Me: What are your opinions on gays?**

**Max: If I answer any of these questions, the answers will stay between us, right?**

**Me: Obviously.**

**Max: I'm** **Pan-sexual**

**Me: Okay.**

**Me: Do you promise to keep the stuff we talk about secret?**

**Me: I know we've never been best of friends but I really do trust you here...**

**Max: Of course. I'll keep your secrets and I hope you'll keep mine.**

**Me: Deal**

**Me: Finally, do you think I'm pretty?**

 

I wait for a reply, but nothing comes. I stare at my phone and nothing happens. I feel the anxiety creeping up on me and I begin to breathe quicker.

_She probably thinks that I'm trying to make a move on her. She probably thinks that I'm a creep and she's never going to talk to me again..._

I hear a soft knock on my door. I blink a few times and slowly get up, walking over and moving the piece of cardboard that is blocking my peephole. I look through and see Max standing there, her hands in her pockets, looking up and down the hall. I unlock the door and open it, stepping to the side. She walks inside and I close the door, locking it again. I turn around and look at Max. She is looking around my room, noticing the old clothes that I have thrown in the corner, and the curtains being drawn. She looks back at me with concern. "Victoria, what is this about...?"

"W-what do you mean?" I look down at the floor and hug myself. "I just asked you a question. I'm sorry I upset you-" I stop as I feel her hand on my chin, gently guiding me to look at her.

"Vic, there is obviously something wrong here. My parents didn't raise no fools and I don't intend on walking away from someone who is hurting." She takes her hand away from my face, slowly pulling me into a hug. I hesitate, but I soon wrap my arms around her and hold onto her. "Tell me what's wrong, Victoria. I want to help you..."

I sob into her shoulder and I feel my legs shake. "She hates me Max. She hates me..."

"Who do you think hates you?" Her mouth is right next to my ear, her voice so smooth and calming.

"Chloe." I take a deep breath and shake my head. "She hates me so much. She can't stand me."

Max is silent for a moment, before I can feel her shaking her head. "No. No she doesn't hate you Victoria. You're far from the truth." She slowly rubs my back slowly. When she pulls back, her face is gentle and caring. "I honestly think that you could talk to her."

"She doesn't even want to talk to me when we walk into the same room on accident. I don't think I can get her to willingly come and talk to me."

"Oh, I think you can." Max smiles at me, rubbing my shoulder. "Trust me, Vic. She'll be willing to talk to you. If you do choose to talk with her, which I really think you should, then I will be only a shout away." I look at her, looking at the light in her eyes and the way her lips are tilted up into a smile.

_Those soft, full lips..._

I shake my head and take a deep breath. "Thanks Max. You have no idea how grateful I am." I look down at the floor and back up again. "I've opened up to people before and they've taken advantage of me. Honestly right now anyone could just take advantage of me and use me. It wouldn't be the first time and I wouldn't blame them either. But, I'm glad that I opened up to you. I trust you and I feel...safe, when I'm talking to you."

Max looks at me for a few moments, jaw dropped, until she closes her mouth and gives me a sad expression. "I'm so sorry that happened to you..." She pulls me into another hug and I sigh in relief. We hold each other in silence for a few moments, until Max clears her throat. "If you don't mind me asking, why does Chloe's opinion of you affect you so greatly?"

"Because she's so amazing. I fell for her, Max. Pretty bad..."

 

_ **Victoria (3 months earlier):** _

I sit on the grass, looking down at my notebook before I shove it in my backpack. "Well, that's all of my homework. I'm done for the day. See you guys later." I get up and leave the handful of Vortex club members in the study group looking over their papers. I walk over to the bench and sit down, pulling out a sandwich. I unwrap it and sigh, taking a bite. As I chew, I set it down on the wrapper and look around the campus infront of me. I see the jocks tossing a football back and fourth, I see a few of the artists sitting in the shade, making sketches of the world around them. I finally look over and see the skater guys, riding around and having a good time.

_I wish that I had some kind of hobby like them. They seem so carefree all of the time. I know that some of it is the weed, but I think that there might be something more to it._

I watch as one of the guys wipes out and rolls on the ground some. I wince and watch as his friends help him up. I can hear their laughter even from a good distance away.

_Hey, at least they make the best of things._

Out from behind one of the guys, a woman steps out. She looks not that much older than me. Her hair is an electric blue and she is wearing a beanie over it. She has a white tank top and leather boots. I watch as she takes a skateboard from one of the guys, setting it one the ground and starting down the same path as the other guys. She jumps and spins and uses things around her to do tricks with the board. She has a grace about her that I haven't seen from any of the guys. Her body flows with her movements. When she stops, she stomps on the back of the board, causing it to fly up where she catches it. She hands it back to one of the guys and gives him a high five.

_She is absolutely beautiful..._

I watch her, Max, and Rachel begin to walk towards the front of the school. As they reach the water fountain, the blue haired girl looks over at me. She sees me looking at her and raises an eyebrow. I feel myself blush, but I smile, waving meekly and then turn my attention to my sandwich.

_I have to talk to her some time soon. I hope I see her around again. I don't want it to seem weird. Is it weird? I don't know. What am I even thinking about here?_

I shake my head and finish my sandwich, making sure that no one is paying attention to me as I wolf it down.

 

_ **Chloe (2.5 months ago):** _

"Hey Chloe." I look over at Max, her face being lit up by the flashing party lights and see that she is pointing to something across the room. "I found your secret admirer."

I squint, trying to find who she is talking about. Soon, I see a beautiful blond woman with a pixie cut and light purple lipstick. I look at her, seeing flannel and a plain yellow tee-shirt underneath. "Who is that?"

"Hey name's Victoria Chase." I look over at Rachel as she shouts over the music. "She's a member of the Vortex Club. She is one of the few down to earth people there. I would know."

"Yeah, I know, you're in the vortex club. I heard you the first thousand times."

"Hey!" Rachel puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot. "It's very prestigious."

I sigh and mumble to myself. "So I've heard..." I glance back at Victoria and look at her from top to bottom.

_Holy shit, that girl it pretty. I really want to go talk to her, but... she's so out of my league..._

I sigh and go back to the refreshment table, finding some cookies that taste really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing chapter 6 and I have a plan all the way through chapter 9, so don't worry about me not coming out with updates. The next chapter WILL drop Friday, promise.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	4. Let's Get a Few Things Straight

_ **Chloe:** _

**Kate: So, you don't have any kind of opinions on faith?**

**Me: I usually try to avoid it. I don't really look into it too much because of my intense gayness, but I don't really mind religion.**

**Kate: Huh**

**Kate: I've been thinking about stuff.**

**Me: We all agreed that you need to get better before you start looking for anything.**

**Kate: I know, but I'm not going into it blind.**

**Kate: Look, I need a ride pretty soon. Can you come get me and bring me somewhere? I need a place to sleep.**

**Me: Well, I can bring you to Blackwell or you can come here.**

**Me: I'm already crushing on someone else so you don't have to worry about me making moves on you.**

**Kate: I never really assumed you'd make advances towards me anyways.**

**Kate: I'm not really worth anybody's advances.**

**Me: Now you cut that out. You are a beautiful young woman and if I wasn't already looking for something else I would totally flirt with you. You're so amazing and I know that there are people out there who would love to be with you.**

**Kate: Yes, I understand that you know Max**

**Me: I was speaking in general but yes I do happen to know my best friend who is head over heels for you. But we all agreed that she'd be your friend, like she always has been, for as long as you need her to be. She's not making a move until you are feeling okay again.**

**Kate: Yeah...**

**Me: Is there something wrong?**

**Kate: I don't know. Just...**

**Kate: I do care about Max a great deal, and if I ever were to, 'go that way', it would be with Max. But I don't know if I have what it takes to go against my family and my church in addition to half of the Vortex club. I mean, come on Chloe. I was on the edge of a cliff today because I couldn't find the strength to do this alone as it is.**

I sigh and go down stairs, getting in the truck and driving down to the beach. As I pull in, I see Kate standing at the edge of the road with her phone. She looks up and sees me, coming over and getting in the passenger seat. I wait for her to buckle up and I pull out, getting onto the road. "My place or Blackwell?"

"Your house. I still need to talk to you." Kate sighs and leans her head against the window.

"Well good. My damn fingers were getting sore." I scotch around a little, getting comfortable. When I am happy, I start driving with one hand, propping the other against the door and leaning my head against it. "We're going to drive for a little first. I need to drill some things into that thick little head of yours."

Kate stays silent for a few moments and then she sighs, taking a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"Okay, first of all, I know that you have had a hard time with things, but you need to understand that you are not alone. You have Max and I, you have Frank and Rachel, hell, even my mother would sit down and talk to you if you told her you needed to talk to someone. She'd probably make you some tea and snacks too!" I slow down at a stop sign, making sure that no one is coming before driving on. "You can always come to any of us. Second of all, if you  _were_ , theoretically, to get together with Max, she would defend you to the death against the devil himself. I know that it is something that you might not want to hear, but weather you're with Max or not, you may have to push against the church and your family."

"But... what if I get with Max and things don't work out? What if she doesn't really love me like she think she does? What if she gets scared off by my family?"

"Okay, what part of 'defend you to the death' did you miss? Also, even if things don't work out, you can't use that as an excuse to never try." I glance over at her while we drive along a long, straight road. "Believe me, I'm in a similar situation. I've fallen for someone who I really want to ask out, but I don't know if she feels even remotely the same. But, I am going to go to her and talk things through. Even if we don't end up together, or we end up together and it doesn't work out in the end, I am going to work things out. One way or another you have to address things. You can't let life pass you by."

"Even if you know that you might mess things up to the point that you can't fix it." Kate's voice is soft and vulnerable, ready to break at the drop of a hat.

"Even then. I know that it might be hard to get through some of the things with your family Kate, but you have a family in us. The family that you have chosen. It's going to be scary, but you have to make a choice." I pull into a rest area, parking and taking out the key. I turn to look at Kate and rest my hand on her shoulder. "I know something that I will tell you in absolute confidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes. This conversation won't leave this truck." She smiles ever so slightly, for a fraction of a second.

"Okay. Well, Max needs you. If you left, she would fall apart. Even if you didn't feel the same way about her, she would rather be your friend than not have you there. You two are best friends. Heck, if it were anyone else, I would be jealous of how close you and Max are." She blushes and looks at the dashboard. I clear my throat and continue. "You can try to be with Max if you want, you can not try. But no matter what you choose, she will never leave you. The only difference is weather or not you'll be buying her gifts for valentines day, or weather I'll have to go and watch romance movies with her while she cries at the end of every one."

Kate nods and thinks for a minute before turning to me. "She cries at the end of them?"

"Oh yeah. She's a softie. In more ways than one."

"Excuse me?" Kate's eyebrows go up for a moment and I put up my hands in surrender.

"I mean nothing by it. I've hugged and cuddled her before and she is hella cuddly. That's all." Kate nods slowly, looking at me suspiciously.

"I do have a question about something personal."

"Shoot." I pull out some gum and start chewing a few sticks.

"When you said you taught Max some stuff about relationships, what exactly did you teach her."

"Oh, nothing too bad. I taught her what spooning was and I explained cuddling. I helped her figure out how to kiss. But that was really it. I gave her some advice about guys, but I guess that was never really useful to her."

We sit there for a few minutes, not saying anything. I eventually look over at the clock and see the time. "I'll drive you to my place if you still want."

"Umm... Can I go to Blackwell, actually?" She takes a deep breath and looks out the window. I have some things that I want to settle."

"Sure. But if you do anything that is harmful to yourself I will kick you ass into oblivion." I put the keys back in, getting on the road and heading towards Blackwell. "Hey, text Max, would ya? I don't know if I should stay around or not. She has something that she might want to tell me. It'd only take a few minutes though." I focus on the road and I glance at her for a split second, seeing her typing on her phone.

As we are about halfway to Blackwell, Kate clears her throat. "Tell Chloe that I want to kick her ass but she needs to come here. Also, you should come over and join the group. I promise no harm will come to you and the Vortex Club will not mess with you."

"What did I tell you. She'd probably fight off the entire Vortex Club if they messed with you tonight."

"I hope she doesn't. She might get hurt..." Kate's voice is joking, but I can tell that there is worry buried underneath the joking.

_I'm hoping that Max doesn't draw and quarter me or something. She sounds a little upset..._

 

_ **Max:** _

_So help me I want to wring her neck out right now. Victoria was so tore up about everything. I know that they are going to have a civil conversation, I'll make sure of that. But I don't want them to do anything they'll regret. Knowing Chloe it is kind of a given though..._

As I sit there, thinking about what is going to happen, I hear a knock at my door. I smile over at Victoria, who is sitting on my couch. I get up and open it, stepping to the side. Kate and Chloe walk in, going to the center of the room. I close the door and turn to them. I frown at Chloe and sigh, pointing to the couch. I sit on the edge of my bed, "Kate." She looks over and I pat the bed next to me. She hesitates, looking over to Chloe. My blue haired friend nods to her and Kate sits next to me. I can tell that the mood is a little tense, so I clear my throat. "Thank you all for coming. Victoria and I were talking earlier and I had also talked to Chloe before that, and I have come to the conclusion that the two of you need to have a grown up conversation with each other." I look around the room and sigh to myself. "I am going to stand outside the door with Kate to see weather or not I need to play den mother and smack some sense into either of you."

Victoria and Chloe nod, looking at each other and then back at me. Kate clears her throat and we all look at her. "Max, after you guys are done here I need to talk to you some. You know where my dorm is, just let yourself in."

I nod and Kate gets up, walking over to the door. "Be safe..." Kate looks back at me and then the floor, nodding sadly. Kate leaves and closes the door behind her, bringing the room into silence. "Okay you two," I start off, trying to keep a level voice. "I am going to make sure that this isn't just a waste of our time. Chloe, you go first. Explain why you want to speak with Victoria."

"Well," Chloe rubs the back of her neck, while she looks at Victoria. "I wanted to apologize for how I've treated you. I know that I've been cold and...not nice. I was kinda scared and so I tried pushing you away when you were nice to me."

Victoria sniffles and wipes away at her eyes, smiling faintly. "Thank you." Victoria clears her throat and take a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you because I..." She looks to me, and I nod. "I like you Chloe. Like, I like like you. The first time I ever laid eyes on you all I could think about for the next week was this amazingly beautiful blue haired girl that I'd seen. I know I was never upfront about it, but I figured that you were out of my league."

Chloe shakes her head and chuckles to herself. "I so hate myself right now." Victoria goes to say something but Chloe holds up her hand. "I was pushing you away because I thought that you were so amazingly beautiful that you were out of my league..."

I clear my throat and the two of them look at me. "What was that you said earlier Chloe? I don't know, wasn't it 'Vortex Goddess: Victoria Chase'? I think it was something like that." I smirk and I can see both Chloe and Victoria blush, Chloe more so.

"You called me a Goddess...?" Victoria looked at her, wonder in her eyes and a shy smile on her face.

"M-maybe." Chloe looks down at her hands and then back at Victoria. "You know, it's kind of ironic that we each thought that we were out of the other's league."

"Yeah, it is." Victoria smiled wider, leaning closer to Chloe and pulling her into a hug. "I wish we'd done this sooner."

"Me too." Chloe hugs Victoria back, a wild grin on her face.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to Kate." I get up and sigh, walking over to the door. "And don't have sex on my couch."

"Max!" The two of them complain at the same time, causing all three of us to laugh.

"Hey, just saying." I open the door and make my way out into the hallway. I go over to Kate's door and open it up, walking inside and closing the door behind me. I look around, but I can't see Kate anywhere. I see that the curtains are most of the way drawn and the mirror is covered. I look over to her desk, seeing notes on it. I hear something moving behind me and then I feel someone tackle me from behind, bringing their arms around my front and hugging my furiously. "Hey Kate..."

"Hey Max." Her voice is muffled by my shoulder, sounding empty. I place my hands over hers, squeezing them gently. "I'm so, so very sorry about today. I know that things could have gone better. I know I should have gone to you. But, I felt like I was alone. I wasn't thinking right. Please forgive me."

I pull Kate's hands away, turning around and looking at her. It is dark, but I can see her illuminated by a ray of moonlight coming through a gap in the curtains. Her eyes are wet and her expression is heavy with guilt. "Kate, you have nothing to apologize for. I have already forgiven you for going to that cliff and I know that sometimes people don't think some things through when they are going through a lot." I cup her cheeks with my hands, causing her face to change from guilt to a moment of shock, and then relaxation. "Kate, I am here for you. I know that I told you something on that cliff that you didn't want to hear. Even if you think less of me for having feelings for you, or however you think of me now, just remember that we have been best friends for a while. I am always here for you and I will do whatever it takes to help yo-"

Kate's finger is on my lips and she is leaning forwards. "Shut up, Max." She sighs and doesn't speak for a moment. "I don't think any less of you after what happened on that cliff. Part of me already thinks of you as my guardian angel and you only reinforced it today. As far as things go between us, You are my best friend who is absolutely amazing." She moves her finger off of my lips and she cups my cheeks with her hands, looking into my eyes. "I...I've been having more trouble than just the Vortex Club. I've been, thinking about women. In ways that another woman isn't supposed to. I never thought of myself as gay, but I figured that if I ever did anything it'd be with you." She leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Right now I need my best friend. I need to focus on dealing with the Vortex club. But, after that, I'm going to need you by my side when I deal with my family and church. I'm not going to invite them into my personal life, but if they find out I'm going to need someone who is there for me. Can you do that for me? You do have to realize that I might not be your girlfriend when that happens. I don't know if I'll ever be anyone's girlfriend, but I do know that I will need you, no matter what."

I am speechless for a few moments, but I slowly collect myself. "Kate, I will be by your side as long as you'll have me. I do care about you in a romantic way, but I will be whatever you need me to be. I'll happily be just your friend for as long as you need me to be."

Kate nods a few times. "Thank you. I know that I shouldn't as you this, but...can you stay the night? In a platonic way of course. I just, don't want to be alone right now. And I trust you more than anyone else I know..."

"I wasn't going to let you stay alone anyways." I sigh and look around the room. I walk over and turn on a lamp. "Kate, there is something we need to do." She looks at me and nods immediately, waiting for me to continue. "I am going to be checking your room. I'm going to make sure that you're not hiding anything that could harm you."

"No need..." She walks over to her desk and pull a drawer all the way out, dropping it on the desk. "I gathered up everything sharp or pointy that I had and put it in here so that whoever got the room after I died or whoever went through my possessions didn't get themselves hurt."

_Even in the face of death, you were considerate of the people around you. God, this is why I am in love with you Kate..._

I nod leave the lamp on, squeezing Kate's shoulder. She smiles at me and then walks over to her bed. "Max, can you look away for a minute?" I look away and I can hear fabric being moved. After a few moments, Kate clears her throat and i turn around. "You can go grab some sweats or pajamas if you'd like."

"Thanks." I grab the drawer and walk into the hallway. I open the door to find Chloe, holding Victoria in her arms while they kiss passionately. I look around and see that there is no one else around. I put the drawer down and walk over, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Both girls jumps up in the air and look over at me with surprise. "M-max. Hey..." Victoria's face turns blood red.

"I don't care that you two are having fun. I'm actually glad. I just think that you two should do it in your own room." I notice that Chloe is staring at me, grinning. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just noticed some really faint lipstick on your forehead." I look at her and tilt my head, then remember that Kate kissed my forehead. I blush and shake my head.

"Just get into a room you two. I'll see you in the morning." I go back and pick up the box, opening up my room and hiding it in my closet. I quickly change into some sweat pants and a large, fairly fluffy shirt.

I make my way back to Kate's room and close the door. I lock it and look over to Kate. "Max, would you sleep next to me tonight...?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I turn off the lamp and lay down next to Kate, facing her. I'm laying on top of the sheets and Kate moves her arms out from under the sheets. She nuzzles hear head into my chest and holds onto my shirt. I gently wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on top of her head. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't leave me tonight, Max. I might need you in the night."

"I'm not going anywhere Kate, I promise." I rub her back slowly as she nods into my chest. After about 10 minutes, her breathing has slowed and I can feel that her body is very relaxed.

_Don't worry Kate. I won't leave you. I'll always be by your side..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On


	5. In the Heat of the Night

_ **Kate:** _

I gasp for breath as my eyes fly open. I feel arms around me and I am breathing heavily. "It's okay, Kate. It was just a dream." Max's soothing voice calms me.

My breath evens out and I pull back, looking at her. I see her eyes are wide open, staring back into mine. I feel her gaze pierce inside of me and I get a tingling sensation in my chest. "M-max?" I look around and see that we are in my room, laying down on my bed. "Oh God, Max!" I hold her close and sob into her shoulder. "I...I th-thought that you...were dead!"

"It was only a bad dream, Kate. It's okay." She rubs my shoulders and returns my embrace. It takes me several minutes to calm down, but I eventually am calm enough that I can breathe normally. I take a deep breath and relax, pulling back and looking Max in the eyes again. "What was it about Kate?"

I feel a shiver go down my spine as I remember it. "Do you really want to know? It involves you..."

"I want to know what is going on so I can help. Besides, it might be helpful to just get it out." She squeezes my shoulder and I nod slowly."

"I was with you and a bunch of church members came and beat you almost to death. After that my parents were there and they kept screaming at me about the abomination that I had become and that the only way that I could be redeemed is if you were dead. Then I woke up'."

"Kate, that's awful." Max's eyes are full of sympathy and care.

_Those eyes of her. Those deep pools of blue. Like an ocean of affection that I could just drown in..._

I sigh and shake my head a little. "It is what it is." I close my eyes for a moment and then look at her again. "Max, I want you to answer a few hypothetical questions for me, okay?"

"No problem, ask me anything." The determination and openness in Max's tone makes me really believe that I could ask her absolutely anything and she would answer me honestly and whole-heartedly.

"If we were ever together," I take her hand, placing it on my cheek. "Would you ever hit me?"

"No." Her resolve is firm and her face keeps a neutral expression.

"Would you ever lie to me?" I keep her hand pressed to my cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary."

"What do you consider a necessary lie, Max?"

"If I pretended I wasn't birthday shopping for you, or if I said that I didn't have a surprise for you. If you life was in danger and I made up a fake reason why we had to travel somewhere. Those things. Nothing that I would keep from you forever or even that long of a time really."

"Okay." I take her hand and move it down pressing it over my heart. "Would you ever use me...?"

"K-kate?" her face is shocked as I keep her hand against my chest, my heart beating against it.

"Would you ever use me? Would you manipulate and use me for your personal gains or pleasures?"

"No!" Max takes a deep breath and blinks a few tears out of her eyes. "No, never. I wouldn't hurt you in any of those ways, Kate."

"Why?" Max looks like she is holding back tears, but she breathes deeply a few times and is silent for a moment.

"Because...because I care about you Kate. You are an amazing person. You have a contagious happiness that spreads to those around you. You have a smile that can light up a room. You are fun to be around. You're funny. You are always so caring about everyone. You are the person that I cannot live without, the person I need."

"What would you want out of a relationship?"

"I want to be with someone who makes me happy without me having to be down. I want to be with someone who I find enjoyable to be around. I want to be with someone who completes me. That's you, Kate. And I want to complete you. I want to be the person that cheers for you when you're doing well, and the person who helps you up when you fall down. I want to be the person who gives you affection and comfort. I want to be the person who holds you in their arms at night and wakes up beside you in the mornings. I want to experience life however I can." Tears begin flowing from Max's eye and she sniffles. "I want to be yours. Your lover, your protector, your shoulder to cry one, your person to go to. I want that..."

I nod and look at Max for a few more moments."Turn on the light and blow your nose, Max." She nods and does so, getting up and blowing her nose. I slowly throw the blanket off and get up, walking over to her quietly. When she finishes blowing her nose, she turns off the light and comes face to face with me.

Max looks at me and notices that I'm in my underwear. She blushes, looking back at my face. "Kate?"

"Call me Katie" I move in closer and rest my forehead against hers. "Please...?"

"Okay...Katie." Her eyes are still bugged out wide. I rest one hand on her waist and one hand on her shoulder, moving it up into her hair. "Katie...what-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Max-" Before I can prepare myself, Max's hands are on my face, pulling me closer. Our lips crash together and I feel her tongue trying to enter my mouth. I let her take the lead and she kisses me with passion I haven't felt before. My hands wrap themselves in her brown hair as she wraps an arm around my waist, the other one around my neck. We kiss until our noses can't pull in enough oxygen and we have to pull away panting.

Max takes one of my hands and presses it over her heart. I can hear the rapid, hard pulses of her heart rate. She leans in and whispers into my ear, "You do this to me..."

I take the hand that is holding mine and press it over my own heart. "You do it to me too."

We stand there for a few minutes, holding onto each other. Max is the first to break the silence. "Why are you doing this, Katie?"

"What do you mean, Max?"

"Why are you doing these things with me? Asking me these questions and kissing me?"

"Is this too much?"

"No. I love it. I love ever second of it."

"Then lets just enjoy it right now." I pull her wrist towards the bed and I lay down. She stands next to me and I look her over. "I'm trying to see what it'd be like if we were together. I want to see us as a couple. I want to understand it more." I blush and sigh "How about you sleep under the covers with me tonight. No sex, just cuddling and kissing."

"O-okay.." Max looks down at her sweats and takes a deep breath, getting down to her underwear. She climbs under the sheets with me and we lay there, looking at each other. "So, do you want to cuddle?" I nod and she nods back. "Okay, so, I want you to place your leg closest to the bed between my legs and put the other one over my top leg."

I nod and follow her instructions. After that, I put one of my hands in her hair and pull her closer, kissing her with short kisses and talking between them. "Is this...kind of...like what... you want?"

"The affection...yeah." As we kiss each other over and over again, I feel like it is becoming addicting. every time our lips part, I want them back against mine again.

_I think I've grown an addiction to Max..._

After a while, we calm down and I'm just laying there with my ear against her chest, over her heart. As I listen to it's lulling, rhythmic beat, Max pokes my shoulder. "Hey Katie, what are we now?"

I move back, looking Max in the eyes. I grab a hold of her cheeks and take a deep breath. "Maxine Caulfield, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Max's response is rapid and simple, but it hits me hard in the best way I've ever known. "I will."

"Okay. I also have something to tell you in that case." Max nods and I lay bock down, nuzzling into her. "The dream I had, it started as a dream of us. We were kissing and travelling the world. We were having so much fun and then it went so south..."

"I see." Max kisses the top of my head. "Well, did I meet your expectations?"

"You've passed expectations that I never knew existed, Max. Thank you."

She smiles wide and I fell reality slipping. Max yawns and pulls my closer. "Come on, Katie, lets go to sleep. We can do more tomorrow."

"I agree. Good night, Max."

"Good night."

\------------------------------------------

I stretch in place as I wake up, feeling her arms around me and her head on my shoulder.

_She was so right. I want to wake up in her arms every morning and fall asleep in them every night._

I feel Max stir slightly and I smile to myself, thing of how to wake her up. I push her back gently, holding her cheeks and kissing her. I hear her squeak into the kiss and she goes ridged, quickly relaxing and kissing my back. We lay on my bad and make out, losing track of time. I hear a knock on the door and I pull back, looking at Max. Her eyes are wide and a smile, quickly kissing her forehead as I get up and walk to the door. I unlock and open it a crack and peak out, seeing Chloe standing there. "Mind if I come in?" Her voice is hushed but there is an urgent tone to it. I usher her in and close the door, locking it back up.

"Hey, Max." Chloe speaks casually, plopping down onto my couch. I look over at Max, who has to covers pulled up to her chin.

"Hey, Chloe..." She sounds nervous and I feel a little cold standing in my underwear, so I crawl over her and climb under the blanket. I sit up and Max looks over at me, moving over and resting her head on my chest. I pull the blanket around us and hold onto her, resting my chin on her head. I look over at Chloe and see that she has raised an eyebrow.

"So, I see that you two have bonded faster than expected." I smile and I feel Max nodding her head slowly.

"We just...clicked. We talked last night and I discovered how much fuller my life is with her as more than a friend." I look over at the mirror, sighing to myself. "Chloe, would you do me a favor and move that spare curtain over there? It's covering the mirror."

"Sure." She moves the curtain and drapes it over the arm of the couch, looking back at me and putting her feet on the coffee table. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why was that one there?"

"I was ashamed of my body. I didn't want to see myself anymore." I sigh and I can feel Max wrap her arms around me, squeezing me tight. "Easy, Max."

"You're okay now though, right?" Her voice is broken and I hear her sniffle. I kiss the top of her head, rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I'm not just okay. I'm feeling perfect and it's cause of you."

"You don't really mean tha-"

"Maxine." My voice is firm and commanding, causing her to shiver. She moves so that she can look me eye to eye. I hold onto her cheek and look at her, lovingly. "You wrapped your arms around me and pulled me back from the edge of a cliff. You were willing to just be my friend even after you came out about your feelings for me and you checked up on me. You even stayed the night with me knowing that it would be awkward for you, but you did it anyways, because you care. If that doesn't melt someone's heart then they must be a special kind of heartless bitch." I kiss her for a moment, short and sweet. "You've help me back onto my feet and I swear to you that I am all good, because of you."

I hear Chloe clear her throat and we look over to her, seeing her staring at the ceiling. "You know, I feel like I've just seen the purest and yet most passionate thing ever. It almost feels like I've violated some sacred law by witnessing it."

"Oh hush." Max chides. She looks back at me and kisses my cheek. "Love you, Katie."

I feel my heart race and my breath leaves my lungs. "I..."

Max presses a finger to my mouth and shushes me. "Don't say it until you really feel it." She moves her finger away and smiles wide. "I want it to be real."

"Okay." I smile back at her and I can feel myself blushing. "I really care about you, Max." I look back at Chloe and sigh. "Well, you've seen our morning after, how about yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. That..." Chloe looks around my room, not making eye contact.

Max gets up and stand up infront of her, hands crossed over her chest. "Chloe Elizabeth Price! Don't you dare tell me that you broke that girls heart again!" Max speaks in a harsh tone, keeping her volume down enough so that it can't be heard through the walls.

"Max, don't you think you should try and cover up before you scold me? For you girlfriend's sake..."

"Chloe, you're like a sister to me. We could both walk out of the showers naked and you know that neither of us would give two shits. Besides, we used to go to the beach all of the time, you're not seeing anything new." She looks over at me and points. "She's the only one who gets that." She looks back at Chloe before she can see my turn redder than a tomato and my stomach begins spinning. "You need to stop stalling and tell me what happened."

_She is so hot when she's mad. And I bet that her body is perfect... AHH! I need to focus!_

I shake my head and listen to Chloe respond. "-idn't do anything Max, I swear! What happened was she told me that she had to shower and get changed. I figured that I'd check in on you guys to make sure that you were okay."

"So you say." Max uncrosses her arms and holds out her fist. Chloe bumps it and they both smile. "Good job, dude. It's about time you got a girlfriend." Max walks back over and sits next to me. "Now maybe I'll stop finding Playboys all over the place in your room."

"Maybe." Chloe winks at us and I laugh as Max rolls her eyes.

"Chloe, close your eyes. We're gonna get dressed." I get up and walk over to the closet. Max goes over to her clothes and picks them up, putting them on. I throw on a long skirt and a tee-shirt. I kiss Max on the cheek as I turn on the tea kettle and sit down on the other side of the couch from Chloe. "Alright, you can look now."

She open her eyes and looks at Max as she walks over to sit next to me. "You know, you are like a sister to me. You're a bigger pain in my ass then my wallet after a long drive."

Max shakes her head and rests her head on my shoulder. "You mean I'm the only thing keeping you from reverting back to your delinquent ways."

"And if it weren't for my 'delinquent ways' you wouldn't know fun if it kissed you." Chloe quipped back, a smirk on her face.

_Okay, now I can't just let that go..._

"Babe." Max sits up and looks at me. I crash our lips together and kiss her passionately.

When we pull back, Max is winded and Chloe gives us a long whistle. "Now that, Chloe, is what it looks like to be kissed by fun."

"See Chloe, my girl has more talent than you give her credit for." I pull Max into my lap and she squeals happily, wrapping her arms around me. I hold her close and smile, resting my head on her shoulder.

There is a calm silence that falls on us and it is Chloe who breaks it minutes later. "You know, you two are perfect for each other." She stretches and yawns. "If I was superstitious, I would say that it's meant to be."

 I look over at her and nod. "I'm not superstitious Chloe, and I think that."

"Me too." Max lets out an airy giggle and stands up, getting the tea kettle as it starts to whistle just enough to be heard. "I'll pour the tea."

"I also have some instant oatmeal if you want it." I get up and go to a drawer in my desk. I pull out a box of brown packets with colored stripes.

"Ooh, I'll take blueberry. I've always like blu-" Chloe is interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I look over at Max and see her looking back at me, holding the kettle in one hand and a mug in the other. She puts both of them down and walks over to the door. She opens it a crack and carefully peaks out, opening it to reveal Victoria. "Holy Shit! Vic, what happened?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	6. V is for Vortex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK.

_ **Chloe:** _

I rush over to Victoria, guiding her into the room and helping her down onto the couch. I kneel infront of her and hold onto her shoulders. I look at the bruises all over her face and chest. I see that her nose is bleeding and her left eyes looks like it is starting to swell. "Vic, I'm here."

She smiles faintly and nods. "I know, Chloe. I'm not blind you know."

"Well you got a hella shiner there." I am trying to sound calm but I know that at least Max and maybe Kate and Victoria see through it. "What happened, by the way?"

She sighs and looks down. "Courtney..." Vic holds out a hand and I take it, squeezing it gently. "She came at me when she found out about my going after Taylor over..."

"Over what, Vic?" I look into her eyes and she just sighs.

"For going after Kate." I turn around to see Max, holding her girlfriend with one arm. "Yesterday I was walking out of class and Victoria was ripping into Taylor for harassing Kate."

"Yeah." Vic adds in, her voice short and angry. "At least it was one on one yesterday. Not that long ago I got beat down by Courtney as Taylor held me down." I frown and grab a tissue off the table, handing it to her. She wipes at the blood as I hear the pouring of water. I look back to see Max and Kate pouring water for tea and oatmeal. They come back to the table with bowls and cups, setting them down and standing next to the bed.

"Thank you, Victoria...." Kate offers shyly, rubbing her arm.

"Don't mention it." Victoria looks down at herself, sighing. "I should get changed into some real clothes before anything else happens." She looks up at me, worry in her eyes. "Chloe, would you...come with me?" She gulps and looks down, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I'm scared they'll come at me when I'm alone..."

"You don't even have to ask." I stand up and hold out my hand. She holds onto her towel and reaches out, accepting my hand. I help her up and we walk over to the door. "We'll be back in a few. Keep the oatmeal warm guys." I walk close behind Victoria, going next door. As I begin walking inside, I see someone out of the corner of my eye. I ignore in and go into Victoria's room, closing and locking the door.

"You don't have to help me you know..." She is holding the towel close, looking at me, fear deep in her eyes. "I know that you said you had a thing for me, and last night was amazing, but you don't have to pretend to care if you don't..."

I walk over to her, placing my hands on her hips. "Vic, I really do care about you. I want you to be safe and happy." I kiss her slowly, savoring the feeling. "Will you have me?"

"Of course." She smiles and I kiss her forehead, avoiding the bruises. "Chloe, I will need some help getting dressed. Some parts of me are really bruised up and I'll have a hard time moving around to get clothes on..." She looks up at me, a concerned grimace on her face. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's all good. Besides, it's not like I mind." We smile at each other as Victoria turns around, getting some clothes from her closet.

 

_ **Kate:** _

I lay down, staring into Max's eyes. We cuddle on the bed, waiting for Chloe and Victoria to return. "Katie, do you think that we're gonna be in some kind of danger...?"

"Why would we be?" I take her hand and squeeze it, holding it to my chest.

"Well, Victoria is getting bullied because she was protecting you, and I think that we're gonna have to step in and help her out. So when you think about it, we're throwing ourselves out there to be gone after."

_She has a point, I haven't thought about that..._

I think for a moment and sigh, closing my eyes. "It's your call Max. We can help our friends, or we can sit back and hope that they don't come after us next."

"I'm not saying we aren't gonna get involved, I was just wondering if we would feel some retaliation for rocking the boat."

"Well we don't have much choice either way..." I open my eyes and lean in, kissing her lovingly. "Lets cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let's just enjoy our tea and oatmeal." Max smiles and nods, sitting up with me. We walk over to the couch and Max sits down, patting her lap. I nod and take my tea, sitting in her lap and curling into her. "Want a sip?"

"Sure." I hold up my mug and she takes a small sip from it, pushing it back to me and nodding. "Nice."

"Thank you, i broke out the good tea." I take a sip myself and savor the flavor. After a few moments, I rest the mug in my lap and nuzzle my head into Max's chest. She gently runs her fingers through my hair with one hand while the other holds onto my waist. I can feel her chin on the top of my head and I close my eyes, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest. As I feel myself beginning to doze off, I feel the mug leave my hand and I can hear Max sipping quietly.

There is a knock at the door and Max clears her throat, looking over. "Come in." The door opens to reveal Chloe with a bloodstain on her shirt, fists clenched, and knuckles white. Victoria walks in after her, her skin slightly pale and her eyes wide. She is holding onto her own arm, closing the door and locking it as they enter the room. "Oh my Goodness, what happened?!"

I get up and walk over to my closet, pulling out a first aid kit and a towel. "Are either of you hurt?"

"No, it's not my blood." Chloe sighs, taking the towel and wiping her hand. When she pulls the towel away, I can see dark bruises beginning to form. "We had some company in the halls."

Victoria sits down next to Max, looking down at her feet. "We were coming back and Courtney tried to come over and attack me for being gay." She chuckles bitterly, looking over at Max. "It's kind funny seeing as she gets more of Taylor's spit than the dentist."

Chloe's posture slowly relaxes as she chuckles. "Nice one." She holds up the bloody town and I point at the hamper, which she drops it in. "Well, this all just proves something."

"And what is that?" Victoria tilts her head as Chloe sits by her side.

"It just proves that even the Vortex Club is jealous." They both smile and I find myself rolling my eyes as I smirk.

"Fair point." Victoria slowly leans against Chloe, a smile glued to her face.

Max gets up and lays on the bed. I lay infront of her and let her spoon me, her arms around my waist. I rest my hands over hers and close my eyes. Feeling her heart beat faintly in my back.

_Her heart is beating like a drum, fast and hard. I hope she isn't too worried about the Vortex Club, there's already enough stuff going on..._

I intertwine our fingers, squeezing her hands. I hear her sigh happily behind me and I glance over at Chloe and Victoria, seeing that they are digging into the oatmeal and sipping away at the tea.

_Well, I've done my part. I just hope that the Vortex can keep from coming after us for a little while..._

There is a pounding at the door, followed by and angry shout. "Come on dyke, I know you're in there!"

I roll my eyes and sigh, sitting up. Max sits up with me and I can see Chloe tensing up, Victoria wrapping around one of her arms. "Stay calm, Chloe. Stay calm."

_Well, I guess I kinda jinxed us.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I purposely wrote 5 chapters in one or two sittings to avoid this happening! Anyways, I'm back and I'm working on this story again. I really like it's potential and so I'm gonna be doing hella writing. Friday uploads (If I have something) alongside my Friday Oneshots.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	7. ...W is for war...

_ **Chloe:** _

The pounding on the door continues, Victoria's grip increasing on my arm. Kate walks to the door and Max goes to stand between me and the door, blocking my view.

_They hurt Vic. They are supposed to be her friends and they knocked the absolute crap out of her. I can't let them just walk all over her. I need to keep her safe, as well as Max & Kate. The three of them have all been through enough on their own. They don't need to be bullied but some entitled assholes._

"I said leave, Courtney." I can see Kate at the door, glaring at something.

_Well, looks like it's my turn..._

 

_ **Kate:** _

I sigh, opening the door and finding Courtney staring back at me, blood all over her shirt and her nose and eyes slightly swollen. "Where is she?"

_Dang, Chloe must have hit her hard. I mean, Courtney did go after Victoria, so it's to be expected._

"What are you talking about Courtney?" I keep my delivery deadpan, looking as uninterested as possible.

_Nothing bad is going to happen, it's okay. Max is here, it's okay. Max is here..._

"You know what's I'm talking about, church girl. That slutty dyke came in here a minute ago with her punk bitch."

"I don't appreciate you talking about my friends that way." Max steps up. "And I don't think you are in a position to hate on the gays."

Courtney's voice twists into an angry sneer. "And what is that supposed to mean you bimbo?"

"Leave Courtney!" She just looks at me and snickers. "I said leave, Courtney." I clench my fists and I hear someone get up from the couch.

"And what are you gonna do church bitch, pray me to dea-"

**_SMACK_ **

Courtney recoils and hold onto her face where I just backhanded her. I advance towards her, sticking my finger in her chest. "You get the fuck out of here and you stay gone, you hear me?"

Courtney looks shocked for a moment, shaking her head and spitting on the hallway floor. "You bitches can't tell me what to do!"

"I think she just did. Now beat it you bimbo bitch!" Chloe lunges out, grabbing Courtney by the throat and half dragging her into the halls. Chloe raises her fist to punch Courtney in the head, but before she can someone clears their throat. I turn to see Skip the security guard, standing with his arms crossed.

"Chloe, what have I told you about shaking down the students?"

"I'm not shaking her down Skip, I'm about to beat her ass."

"I know and I'm disappointed." Chloe looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "You know very well you could have thrown in a 'hella' somewhere and you still didn't. Tisk tisk, Price." He smiles for a moment but she just glares at him. I press my back against my room slate, looking down the halls to find that Dana and Brooke are peaking out to see what all the commotion is about. I look back to Skip and see that his smile is gone, replaced with a concerned look. "Jesus Chloe, who shit in your cornflakes?"

"No one Skip, but someone Courtney did beat her girlfriend." I look over and see Max, her arm around Victoria's shoulder. Victoria is holding a bloody tissue in her hand, the bruises on her eye and chest turning a sickening purple.

"Oh, well then, someone should have mentioned that sooner." Chloe slowly lowers her fist, looking over at Dana and Brooke, their doors shutting immediately. After a few moments, David comes walking down the halls.

"What in the hell is going on here?! I get a call about a bunch of shouting down here and... holy cow, are you okay Victoria?"

She slowly nods and presses the tissue to her nose, wiping away a stray drop of blood that was trying to make it's way to the tip of her nose. "Courtney and Taylor ambushed me when I got out of the shower and they beat me..."

David sighs and looks around, coming closer. "Skip, can you take Courtney down the hall a little." He nods and nods towards the end of the hall. Courtney huffs, crossing her arms and following him. "Chloe-"

"She's my girlfriend David." I can see that Chloe is clenching and unclenching her fists over and over, her eyes burning with a white hot rage. "They beat her senseless because she stood up for Kate." Chloe and David look over at me. I nod sadly and look down at the ground for a moment.

_To think, if I had jumped yesterday, Chloe and Victoria wouldn't have worked through things this soon and Vic would have to deal with this all alone..._

I look at David, seeing something hidden in his eyes. He grimaces and shakes his head, looking down for a moment. He leans in and whispers to Chloe, but I can just barely make out what he says. "Nothing visible." I look over at Max and Victoria, seeing them sharing a confused glance. "Skip, get back here."

The other guard walks over, Courtney close behind. "What's up David?" David leans in and whispers a few things to him. When he pulls back, Skip is frowning and I can see some anger in his eyes. "I see." He clears his throat and backs up. "Well, I guess we'll have to... Oh, look at the time, it's my lunch break." Skip glares at Courtney and walks off.

"Oh look, it's mine too. Skip, let's go get some burgers down at the Two Whales." He walks off down the hall. Chloe walks over and sends a right hook into Courtney's ribs.

She cries out, grabbing at her side. "Security! SECURITY!" Chloe giver her another right hook in the hip.

David looks over at Skip and frowns. "You hear something, Skip?"

Skip shakes his head and smiles. "Why no sir, I didn't hear nothin." With that, they walk out the front door.

"You can't do this to me." Courtney looks over to me, annoyance in her eyes. "You can't just watch this, help me out here! It's the christian thing!"

I walk over to her, shaking my head. "An eye for an eye, Courtney. An eye for an eye." I walk back into my room, Max and Victoria already inside. I can hear pathetic whimpering as the door closes behind me.

 

 _ **Chloe**_ :

I lean down over Courtney as she holds her sides in pain and shakes. "Now you will stay away from my girlfriend and our friends."

"Or what?" I grin and lean in closer, gripping her throat.

"How about, if you don't, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll start choking on it." She whimpers and I smile wider, watching her try to shrink back.

_This bitch deserves it. All she's doing is making our lives miserable. She deserves a little of her own medicine._

I get up, walking over to Dana's room. I knock on the door and wait, Dana's face eventually popping out as the door opens. "Chloe! Come in."

I quickly walk in and her door shuts behind me. "Sorry about the freak show."

"Hey, watching Courtney get some of her own medicine after what she did is a bigger guilty pleasure than eating a whole plate of bacon."

"Dang, you must not like her almost as much as me."

"Woah, hold on now Price, there's no need to go that far." She smiles at me and I grin back, shaking my head.

"Well, I assume you're on my side and not hers, so Imma ask you a favor."

"Shoot."

"Watch after Victoria, when I'm not here. I know that she has Max and Kate but I also know that, just between us, she's worried about Courtney jumping her again. I can get that, only have to get beat to hell once before you realize you don't like it."

"Yeah, I get that. I'll look out for her when I can. I was never too close to her because of how she isolates sometimes, but she's good people. I'll keep an eye out." She smirks and walks over, giving me a hug. "And I'll spread the word to Brooke and Juliet that the mighty Chloe Price has a price on the head of anyone who messes with Victoria."

I laugh and hug her back tight. "Thanks dude, I knew I could count on you." I pull back, walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home and make love to my wife!"

"HA! Get out of here before we start a movie quote war." She shakes her head and goes over to her desk, turning on her computer. I walk out into the hallway, making my way to Kate's room. I look at her slate and sigh.

**THIS IS WAR - The Vortex Club**

_To be fair, I did kinda see this coming... Well, I ought to make this fair._

I walk over and take the marker from Courtney's slate, erasing what's on there and writing my message.

**TRY ME BITCH - Proudly Not The Vortex Club**

_Ahh, much better._

I walk back down to Kate's room and open the door, walking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	8. A Not-Really-Normal Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Christmas Present!

_**Kate**_ :

I sigh as Chloe walks into the room. I turn to her and see that there is a smile on her face. Max and I sit on the bed again as Chloe sits next to Victoria, putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek. "Hey love, how's it going?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Get the shit beaten out of you by someone who used to be your friend because you've tried to do something nice for once in your life and you get punished for it..." Victoria closes her eyes, a few tears leaking out onto her cheeks.

Chloe pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry love, it's okay. They won't be bothering you again. If they try anything, I'll be right by your side at the drop of a hat." Victoria sniffles and holds onto Chloe's shirt, nuzzling into her. "Besides, you have other people on your side too."

"Thank you...."

"For what?" Chloe raises and eyebrow, still holding Victoria close.

"For being here for me." Victoria opens her eyes slowly and sniffles. "I've never had someone who stuck up for me like you do..."

"Well get used to it." Chloe squeezes her and stands up, holding out a hand. "I'm going to be here a while." She smiles, waiting for Vic to do something. Slowly, she takes Chloe's hand and stands up. "Come on Vic, lets go watch a movie."

"Sure thing. I have a few movies I wanted to show you." Victoria smiles, wiping a few tears from her eyes as they walk to the door.

As the door closes, I turn to Max and sigh. "Maxie, can I ask you a question...?"

Max looks at me and nods, her entire focus shifting towards me. "Anything Katie, just say the word."

"Will you...have a date with me?" I take a deep breath, looking around. "It doesn't have to be fancy. Heck, we could even stay here and just watch a movie and make out if you wanted. I just want to do something to get my mind off of this stuff."

Max thinks for a moment, looking at me with a passion in her eye. "Since it's our first date, how about we do something different." She stands up and places her hands on my shoulders. "You look like someone who could use some good company, but you'll have to compromise and deal with me."

I smirk and wrap my arms around her, pulling her down and rolling onto my side. She flops down onto the bed and we both share a good laugh, slowly calming down and looking into each other's eyes. "There's no one else I'd want to be with Max. You are my angel. You make me happy beyond what anyone else can do." I lean in and kiss her. "What were you thinking for this first date?"

"Well," She cups my cheek, rubbing her thumb along my jaw. "I was thinking that we could go for a long walk on the beach, maybe stop by to see Frank and Rachel and tell them about what's been going on, and then (only if you feel comfortable with it) I kinda want to go back...to the light house." I feel my breath catch in my throat and I tense up, memories of the cliff coming back to me.

_I don't think that I would be able to do it on my own, but I'll have Max there. If Max is around, I can do anything..._

"I'll do it, but only on one condition." I put a hand on her waist and look into her eyes, seeing her feeling her do the same.

"Name it Katie..." I can see in her eyes a determination that calms me. I can feel my muscles relaxing and confidence beginning to flow through me.

I take a deep breath and think about my words for a moment. "I'm not in the same place that I was last time, but I still don't feel good about being up there. I get the call of the void sometimes and I don't want to take any chances. When we get there, hold onto me in some way the whole time and don't let me go until we're far from the lighthouse."

Max caresses my cheek and kisses my forehead, looking back at me with a smile. "You say that as if I weren't going to cling to you the entire time anyways."

I giggle and nod. "I knew I could count on you."

"Always Katie." She takes my hand and our fingers intertwine as she squeezes it. "Always."

\------------------------------------

As I walk down the beach, I notice the way the sun bounces off of the waves and how the sand gently compresses under my feet.

_I love the outdoors, it's so beautiful sometimes. I wish I spent more time outdoors._

I hold onto Max's hand firmly as we approach the trailer, seeing that Rachel is sitting in a lawn chair reading a book. "Hey Rachel!"

Rachel looks up as we reach her, smiling wide. "Oh my goodness! What's up guys?"

Max holds our hands up and I look over at her, seeing her shit eating grin. "Oh, nothin much. Just going on a date with my girlfriend." Her grin grows and I half expect her face to split in half.

"I knew you guys would get together sometime. Please, pull up a chair." She motions to the other chairs and we nod, sitting next to each other.

"So, you guys just around and decided to stop by?" Rachel moves her bookmark around and sets the book down on the table.

"Well," I clear my throat. "We wanted to stop to say hi and of course let you know about us. And uh..." I look over at Max and she nods. "There are some things going on in the dorms that we kinda wanted to get away from..."

Rachel straightens up and raises an eyebrow, looking between us. "Oh?"

I look at Max and she sighs. "Courtney and Taylor are getting out of control. Taylor held down Victoria while Courtney beat her this morning when Victoria was walking back to her room from a shower. Chloe had to escort her to get dressed and on their way back, Chloe hit Courtney a few times. Courtney tried to come into Kate's room but we were trying to get her to leave. Kate ended up backhanding her and Chloe beat the absolute shit out of her." Max takes a breath after retelling the basics of the conflict from this morning.

Rachel's mouth is open for a moment, and then she shuts it. Silence fills the air for a little bit before she sighs and clears her throat. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." I smirk and nod. "Chloe got Skip and David to turn a blind eye to going after Courtney."

"Oh? How did she do that?!" There is a proud smile on Rachel's face mixed in with curiosity.

"She let David know something about the situation." I give her a coy smile and cross my arms, leaning back in my chair.

"Well come on Marsh, tell me! You're killing me here!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Well, if you insist...Chloe and Victoria are a couple now."

"WHAT?!" Rachel's eyes get really big and I hear Max stifling a laugh. "What did no one tell me this?!" She waves her arms around and Max breaks out laughing.

"Well we just did!" I hold out my arm opposite Max, reaching over and taking her hand again. "But seriously, they make a really cute couple."

"I would think so!" Rachel rolls her eyes and leans back, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "So, you don't have to answer if it's too personal, but how did you two end up getting together."

I look over at Max and find that she is looking at me as well. We hold eye contact for a moment and I smile, looking back to Rachel and squeezing Max's hand. "I had a nightmare."

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yep." Max nods and continues for me. "She had a nightmare and I was laying on top of the sheets when it happened. So, I held her close and let her know that I was there and it was only a dream."

"ooh, nice."

"Yeah." I nod slowly. "It was. She was just so comforting and I could hardly take it. I eventually asked her some questions about what she wanted in a relationship and how she'd treat me, and Max got emotional so she got up to blow her nose. When she did, I got out of bed and when she turned around...we just kissed." I smile wider than I ever have before, looking over at Max. "That's when I realized that I wanted to be with her more than anything else..."

When I look back at Rachel, she has her hand over her heart and she is sniffling, a few tears dripping down her cheeks. "Oh. My. Goodness. You two are just too precious..." She wipes her eyes and stands up, holding out her arms. "I need a hug from you two."

"Hmm. Like, one at a time or a group hug?" Max puts her hand on her chin and pretends to stroke an imaginary beard as if she were deep in thought.

"Oh both of you at the same time. Come on. Group hug!" Rachel opens and closes her hands a few times, grasping at the air. "I need hugs."

I laugh and stand up with Max. "Okay Rachel, but only because you're being so cute about it."

Rachel wraps us in a crushing hug and I laugh again. The door to the RV opens and I hear a male voice chuckling. "You guys see why I like her so much."

"Yes Frank, I can tell why." I smile and shake my head as Rachel breaks off the hug, walking over to Frank.

"Baby, they are so cute. I can't help myself." She hugs Frank and he rubs her back.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel's voice is muffled by Franks shoulder and her voice comes out as almost a childish whine.

"That's what it was meant to be." Frank keeps rubbing her back and he smiles over at Max and I. "I heard the story, I have the RV windows open. Do you guys wanna have something to eat before you leave?"

"Nah." I look over at Max and see that she is smirking. "I have something planned."

"Okay. Well, you can stay as long as you want."

"We should get going. I have something that needs to be done." I look over to the light house and take a deep breath, nodding to myself.

_I can do this. I can do this if Max is there. I can do anything is Max is there..._

"Don't be strangers." Frank nods at us and we nod back.

\----------------------------------

As we walk up the path to the light house, I find myself gripping Max's hand harder and harder. As the bench comes into view, I feel myself begin to breath harder. Max stops  and looks me in the eye. "Kate, baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can stop here."

I blink a few times and take a deep breath. "No, no I can do this. I can do anything if I have you there with me..." I lean in and give her a loving kiss, pulling back and looking at her. "I promise that I can do this. Just, try to hold me as much as you can..."

"I promised I would." Max squeezes my hand and smiles. "I keep my word Katie." Max begins moving forward again, holding onto me as we go. When we reach the bench, Max walks behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, making sure that she i making contact with me in some way the whole time. "How are you feeling?"

I feel her rest her chin on my shoulder and I sigh happily, looking out at the ocean. "Safe, Max. I feel safe." I place my arms over hers, pulling them closer.

"Good." Max kisses my shoulder and I feel myself relaxing into her, closing my eyes. My mind stops trying to tell time as I stand there in Max's arms, totally at peace with the world.

\------------------------------

After a while, neither of us knows how long, we started to make our way down the trail and now we are back at the main road. "So, are we going back to the dorms?"

"No. Like I told Frank, I have something planned." I look over at her and she holds up her free hand in mock surrender. "Don't get mad, it's nothing expensive."

"I trust you." I give her a peck on the cheek and we begin to walk down the road towards town. Each step bringing us away from the light house, I feel a pep in my step and I feel more and more happy. At some point I begin swinging our hands back and fourth, causing Max to giggle.

"Well, someone's happy."

"Yes I am." I look over at her and I feel my heart swell. "Max, you've just helped me to confront something that I would never be able to do on my own." I move infront of her and stop, looking into her eyes, seeing the deep pools of blue that I've fallen so in love with. "I owe you more than I could ever repay..."

"Well I guess it's good that you'll never have to repay it." She kisses my forehead and cups my cheek with her hand. "I love you. I don't do things to get repayed, I do them because they're right and I want to. You've helped me out more times than I can count. Please, never feel like you owe me anything."

"If you say so. But the same goes for you. Never feel like you  _have_ to do something for me."

"I'll try." She smiles and we continue walking, coming into town. "So, are you curious what we're doing?"

"Umm, kinda." I look over and Max but she just gives me a knowing grin.

"Well, I guess that makes it fortunate that we're here."

I look up at the building infront of us and chuckle. "You're taking me out to Burger King?"

"Heck yeah I am! It's affordable and I remember that your guilty pleasure is fast food." I blush and nod, following her to the front door.

We walk in and go to the register, for our orders. Max reaching into her back pocket as she speaks. "Yes, we're going to be eating here and I would like, a quarter pounder meal with medium fries and drink and from the value menu I would like 2 cheeseburgers." She looks over at me and I nod.

"I would like a Texas Double Whopper meal, with medium fries, a strawberry shake instead of a drink (medium), and I would like a bacon cheeseburger from your value menu." Max looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Kate, there's no way you can eat all of that."

"Max, I bet I'll have to eat those cheeseburgers  _for you._ "

"Bet"

"Bet!"

"Ahem." We both look over and see the cashier. "Your total will be $25.93."

Max look in her wallet and pulls out a 20, 5, and 1 dollar bill. "Sorry, I'm all out of 93s. Will a dollar do?"

The cashier laughs and nods her head. "Sure thing." She take it and gives Max her change. "Order 203."

She hands Max a cup and we walk over to the fountain drink machine. "Grab a seat, babe. I'll bring the food over." I nod and find a seat with a nice view of the ocean.

_This isn't the most traditional date, but I like it. It's really, us..._

I sigh happily and pull out my phone, checking for messages. There is nothing and so I put it back in my pocket, looking around.

_I should really get Chloe's number. Maybe even Victoria's and Rachel's. That way I can get in contact with them for stuff._

"ORDER 203!" I look over at the counter and see Max taking the tray back to us, a grin on her face.

"Katie, I know you're eager for me to beat you, but at least enjoy your food before you fill up prematurely."

"Oh hush up and eat your food." I shake my head and pick up my burger, closing my eyes for a quick prayer before I eat.

_Lord, thank you for Max. She is amazing and I couldn't ask for a better person to be in my life. Please guide us to do what is right and please enable us to be there for each other._

"Amen." I unwrap my burger and take a bite, making a noise of enjoyment. "Max, you're a genius."

"Thanks Ma'am. I try my best." She gives me a wink and I laugh, shaking my head and taking a sip from my shake.

"I love you, ya goof."

"Amen."

\-----------------------------

"Uuugh, I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Max slips on her sweat pants and throws her hoodie onto my couch, looking over at me. "Great tank top by the way."

I look down at the big white rabbit on my black tank top, smiling. "Thank Max. And no, you won't."

"My eyes were bigger than my stomach."

"Which makes it a good thing that mine has no end." I lay down and Max lays down behind me, spooning me. "Maxie...?"

"Yes Kate?" She wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes me gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	9. ...X marks the battleground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Christmas Present!

_ **Max:** _

I smile, kissing the back of Kate's neck. She sighs happily and squeezes my hand. "Hey Kate, I have to go brush my teeth."

"Okay. I should brush too, I just have to remember where my shaving bag is." She gets up and holds out her arms I smile and stand up, wrapping her into a firm embrace and kissing her exposed shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah." I pull back and kiss her cheek. "See you soon, my love." I hold the back of my hand to my forehead and look at the ceiling. "Oh, what shall I ever do without you by my side for a moment or more!" I start moving my head side to side and Kate starts giggling and eventually laughing.

"Ha ha, go brush you teeth you goof!" She starts pushing me to the door and I chuckle, walking on my own towards my room. I open the door and walk over to my closet, opening it up and finding my shaving bag. I grab it and close my door as I leave, headed to the bathroom. When I open the shower room door, I feel that there is something different about it. There's something in the air that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_Huh, I must be getting anxious about Kate not being here. Imagine that, she's gone for like, 2 minutes and I'm freaking out..._

I roll my eyes and set the shaving bag down on the sink. "Hey you fucking Dyke..."

I freeze, my muscles tensing up and my heart beating faster. "Hi Taylor."

I look in the mirror and see her standing behind me, pure hatred in her eyes. "Don't you hi me you gay bitch! It's your kind's fault that my Courtney is hurt right now!"

I turn around and look at her, anger rising up in me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! My kind?! You talk about Courtney as if she's your girlfriend!"

"Don't you compare me to you bitches!" She reaches behind her and pull out a pair of scissors. She swings them at me and I try to move out of the way, feeling a sharp burning in my shoulder. I kick her in the leg and push her over, seeing her slam her head into the sink on the way down. I turn and sprint to the door, throwing it open and running down the hall.

I run up to Victoria's door and pound on it and yell as loud as I can. "HELP! HELP ME!" I keep pounding and the I hear a door open at the end of the hall. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see that it's Taylor. I slam the palm of my hand into her face, watching her head turn sideways. Right as I prepare to swing again, I feel an intense, agonizing burning in my gut that makes me scream.

Right as I let out a scream of pain, I hear the doors next to me open and I hear someone else scream. "Max!" I look over and see Kate standing there, her hand over her mouth as she drops a bag. I see a streak of blue and I fall to my knees. I see Chloe pinning Taylor to the other wall, ripping the scissors out her hand hand and throwing them to the side, throwing punches all over her body. I hold my hand over the burn, looking down to see some blood oozing between my fingers. "Max, Max look at me." I look up and see Kate kneeling next to me.

"I see you...found your toothbrush." I smirk smile and see her crack a smile of her own, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Max, I need you to focus on me. Stay focused on me and don't fall asleep okay?" I hear some people moving around us and someone say the name Officer Berry.

"Kate..." I fall onto my side, the world turning 90 degrees as the floor comes up to meet me.

"Max! Max stay with me!" I feel the ghost of a hand on my face, my body slowly feeling colder and colder.

"It's...c-cold Katie..." I my vision slowly starts to turn black as I look up to Kate. "D-did I ever...tell you...you look like...an a-angel...?" The world goes black as I faintly hear someone call my name.

_ **Kate:** _

"It's...c-cold Katie..." Max pauses for a moment, her eyes beginning to gloss over.  "D-did I ever...tell you...you look like...an a-angel...?" She closes her eyes and her body slowly goes limp.

"Max?" I lean in and place my fingers on her neck, not feeling anything. I rest my head on her chest and don't feel her heat beat. "Oh God, please no..." I roll her onto her back and pull her away from the wall some, pressing my ear to her chest again. "Fuck!" I cup my hands and put them over her heart, beginning chest compressions. I look around me. I see Dana and Victoria, standing there, Victoria on the phone. "Dana! Get me the AED from the main hallway!" I turn my attention back to Max, counting aloud. "24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30." I pinch her nose and blow a few deep breaths into her mouth, watching her chest rise and fall. I put my ear to her chest again, still hearing nothing.

"Kate!" I look up to see Dana, out of breath, handing me the AED. I rip it out of her hands and frantically open it. I take out the shears and cut off Max's shirt and bra, throwing them to the side. "Umm, what're you doing Kate?" Victoria comes over and kneels next to Max with a first aid kit, putting on gloves and pressing some gauze into her wound.

I pull out the pads and I hear Taylor scoff. "You dykes are always looking for a reason to see some tits!" I hear someone punch her and she groans in agony.

"Thanks Chloe." I start putting them in the right place and look over to Dana. "You need skin contact to use this properly and the wire in the bra could cause burns and interfere with the shocks. Stand back." I press the analyze button and after a moment, the AED screen says to shock. "Clear!" Vic steps back and I press the shock button and Max's body spasms, nothing happening. I continue CPR and count out loud.

_Lord, I know that I have done some questionable things. Some people might say that being gay is a sin, but I don't think you would feel that way. Please, please, don't let today be Max's time to go..._

"28, 29, 30." I look at the AED and hit analyze. It comes up with shock and I take a deep breath. "Stand Clear!" Victoria steps back again and I hit the shock button, watching Max's body spasm. Nothing happens again and I start another round of CPR, Vic holding the bandage again.

I hear Dana start mumbling something behind me and then I realize that she's praying "...hallowed by thy name. They kingdom come..."

"29, 30." I hit analyze and it says shock. "Third times the charm, CLEAR!" Vic steps back and I hit the shock button. Max spasms again and I hear the machine buzzing. I look up and it reads  _Heart Beat Detected._ I feel my heart beat faster and I take the pads off, pushing the AED off to the side. "She's breathing, but it's slow..." I hear her gurgling and I grab onto her shoulder. "Get her on her side!" Vic helps me roll her over and Blood starts to come out of Max's mouth.

_Oh boy..._

I hear the door fling open and Officer Berry rushes in, followed by David and the paramedics. David and Berry rush over to Chloe and try to pry her hands off of Taylor's throat while the paramedics come over to us. Victoria walks over to one of them while the other helps me get Max onto the stretcher on her side. "She has a stab wound to the abdomen and shoulder.  We used the AED and resuscitated her with the third shock. She's bleeding from the mouth."

"Thanks kid." The paramedics rush her away and I watch her go out the door, laying her side and looking half dead. I turn to see Taylor standing in handcuffs next to officer Berry, David holding Chloe back from strangling her again.

I walk over to Taylor, crossing my arms and glaring at her. "What do you want?" She sneers at me with a look of twisted delight, blood flowing from her nose and lip, bruises all over her face.

"Why Taylor? Why did you do it?"

"Because you worthless dykes are the reason why Courtney is beaten to a pulp!"

Berry looks at David, who looks back with a look of disgust. I sigh and shake my head. "Courtney got what was due to her because she beat Victoria senseless while you held her down. Max didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. Victoria didn't do anything. And I know that this might be hard for you to get, but the way you talk about Courtney makes you two sound like lovers." Taylor growls at me and she tried to run at me, but Berry holds her firm. "As a christian I want to just walk away and maybe forgive you for what you've done." I walk closer, leaning close to her. "But as a person, I want to watch you hurt the way Max is hurting right now." I back up and move my hands to my side, clenching them into fists. "I suggest you pray that Max lives. Because if she dies, I won't lay a finger on you, but I know plenty of people who will make your life a living hell..." I walk back over and grab Max's clothes, getting my shaving bag as well. I walk over to Max's room, pushing the door open and walking inside.

I close the door behind me and look around, seeing her room the way it's always been. I slowly slide down onto the floor, dropping my bag and holding her clothes to my chest.

_Max! Why you Max, why you?!_

I roll onto my side and the hot tears start to flow, a pitiful sob coming from my mouth. "Why did it have to be you?" I hold her clothes closer and sob again and again. "Why couldn't it be me..."

\-----------------------------

Some time later, I hear a knock on Max's door. I ignore it and there's another, and another. Eventually, I hear a sigh and someone lean against the door, clearing their throat. "Kate, it's Chloe. I can't say that I know what you're going through, but I know that it must be difficult. You know that Max and I have been friends for years, so you can understand that I'm having a hard time with this too." I sigh and sit up slowly, reaching for the door handle and slowly pulling it open.

As the door opens, I see Chloe sitting there, her eyes red and a few tears still on her cheeks. "I'm here for you, Chloe." I hold my arms open and she comes closer, wrapping me in a tight hug.

She sobs into my shoulder and I can feel her whole body shaking. "I'm so sorry Kate! If I was quicker this wouldn't have happened...!"

"Shhh, Shhh. It's okay Chloe. You can't blame yourself." I slowly rub her back and she lets out another sob. "You know that Max would tell you to not beat yourself up over it..."

_I know if I see her again.... **When** I see her again... I'm going to fall apart and she's just going to be worried about me. She's too nice to us..._

"I know." Chloe sniffles and I pat her on the shoulder, backing up to look her in the eye.

"I need you to do something for me Chloe." I can see a few tears leak from her eyes, her eyes blinking them away.

"Anything Kate. Just let me know what you need..." She wipes at her eyes and I can see the determination in her eyes.

"I need you, when ever you're ready, to drive me to the hospital." I take a deep breath. "Even if I can't go see her, I want to be there just in case something happens."

"That uhh," Chloe looks down and rubs the back of her neck. "That's actually why I'm here Kate." I feel my gut twist and I try to keep my composure. "Max is out of surgery and she's stable. I came back here to get you." I look around and notice how dark things are.

"How late is it?" I stand up, making sure that I have Max's cut up clothes.

"You mean early. It's 2 AM."

_2 Am?! I got up to brush my teeth at 9!_

"Oh. Okay. Well, umm, give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be there. Just, wait here." I make my way around her and walk over to my room, going inside and looking around. "Okay, what do I need to do." I put the clothes at the foot of the bed, walking around. I walk over to my closet and grab some socks, throwing those on and looking around. I throw Max's hoodie on over my tank top and I put on some real pants instead of my sweats. I look over at the night table and grab our room keys, slipping them onto my key chain and putting them into my pocket. I put on my sneakers and tie them tight, walking over to the door. "Sorry Alice, I'll have to send someone to check on you in the morning." I walk out and lock my door, going over to Max's room. Chloe is standing by the door and I close it, taking Max's key and locking the door. "Okay, let's go."

\------------------------------------------------

The ride to the hospital is quiet Chloe spends her time staring at the road with the headlights on and I spend most of my time fidgeting with my hands, thinking about what I might be walking into at the hospital.

_Her family lives in Seattle, so they may or may not be there yet. I know Chloe will be there, and I'm sure that Vic stayed with her so that she could keep Chloe from having a freak out. But who else would be there? David maybe?_

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's going to be there?"

Chloe sighs and straightens up, making the turn into the hospital parking lot. "It's me, Vic, my mother, and David." I raise an eyebrow and Chloe spares me a glance as she parks. "Like I said, Max and I have been friends forever. She's like a second daughter to my mom." She takes off her seat belt and gets out of the truck, closing her door. I quickly follow and catch up to her as she waits for me. "Even her and David have this kinda, thing. It's like, when I got a step father, Max got a step father."

I nod and smirk to myself as we make our way to the front entrance. "I'm honestly surprised you two never ended up together. You guys have always been joined at the hip."

"Yeah, but we're too much like sisters." Chloe shakes her head and cracks a small smiles. "Oh man, we can get into some hella bad fights. But, we're always there for each other in the end." She looks over at me and sighs when we reach the door. She holds the handle and looks down at the ground. "I love her so much, Kate. I don't know what would happen if I lost her." She looks back at me, blushing. "No homo obviously."

I laugh and shake my head. "Chloe, you're all the homo. But I get what you mean."

She nods and opens the door, mumbling to herself. "All the homo...I like it."

We reach the waiting room I look around and find everyone in the corner of the room. Chloe sits next to Victoria, Joyce and David sitting across from them. "Hey honey." Joyce stands up and walks over, giving me a hug. She rubs my back and whispers in my ear. "I know this must be so hard for you. Max talked to me about her feelings for you before. She mentioned that you two had gotten together." I nod and I feel her squeeze a little tighter. "We're here for you Kate. All of us."

"Thank you." When the hug is over, I sit on the chair in the corner, my hands reaching into the pocket of Max's hoodie.

We wait there for a small eternity, some small talk coming from each of us at some point, to keep our minds off of what's happening. Eventually a doctor comes over to meet us. "Hey guys. I have some good news and some bad news." The room gets tense and I can feel the anxiety coming back. "I'll make this easy and give you the bad news first. Max has an infection. But, it brings me to the good news. She's going to be fine," He reaches over and knocks on the wooden table. Everyone reaches over and knocks on something. "Thank you. And, she's in good enough condition that she can see you guys. But, I would suggest that no more than two or three people stand in the room with her at any given time. We don't want to overwhelm her yet."

"Thanks doc." Joyce smiles at him and he shrugs.

"Hey, it's all good. She's in room 203 if you wanna see her. I'll see you all later." He walks off to the front desk, talking to one of the nurses.

Chloe turns towards me and gives me a sad smile. "You know, if anyone should go in there first, it should be you Kate."

I look around and the other three nod. David gets up and smiles at me. "Go on in, We'll be in eventually. Now I'm off to the vending machines, anyone want something?" People start asking for candy and I get up, making my way down to the stairs.

I look between the stairs and the elevator, but decide that I could use the extra walking. I hold onto the railing and start walking, making my way up to the second floor. I walk through the doorway and start looking at room numbers, making my way towards Max's room. When I find room 203, I take a deep breath, pushing the door open and walking inside. I see Max, fast asleep, with the IV hooked up to her. The steady beeping of the heart monitor slowly soothes me as I close the door. I find a chair and pull it up next to her, sitting by her side. I reach over and take her hand without an IV in it and sigh, squeezing it gently. "Hey Maxie. It's me." My vision begins to blur and I blink the tears out of my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you." I take a deep breath, looking around the room. I see that the shades are drawn and that the TV in the corner is turned off. "You know that if I could I would just lay down next to you and fall asleep, but I'd probably get in trouble for that." I close my eyes and smile. "You'd probably just tell the nurses to leave you alone so I'd get some sleep."

"Damn right I would..." The voice is so quiet that I could swear I'm hearing things, but I open my eyes and look over, seeing Max looking back at me with a weak smile on her face.

"Max...!" I lean forward, looking at her. "You woke up..."

"Thanks for letting me know. With you being an angel, it's hard to tell if I'm still kicking or not." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

"You scared me you know?" I take a shaky breath, setting her hand down by her side. "I had to shock you three times cause your heart stopped beating..." I close my eyes and the tears start to flow freely again. I feel something wiping my tears away a moment later. When I open my eyes, Max's hand is cupping my cheek and she is looking at me.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you." I press my hand over hers and nod.

"I'm holding you to that, Caulfield." We hear the door open and Max pulls her hand back, resting it at her side. I put my elbows on my knees and rest my head in my hands.

_Oh boy, I wonder who's here..._

"Hey baby..." I hear a woman's voice coming from the door and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"You awake pumpkin? Oh...hello." I turn to see a man standing in the door way, a woman next to him, holding his arm.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I look over at Max and I gulp, feeling my nerves from earlier coming back to me.

_Well, this is a hell of a way to meet her parents..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do bad things happen to good people?
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm certified to perform CPR on adults and use an AED, and I've had training, but I had to google the procedure of how to use an AED because it's been a while. (I should get re-certified soon anyways.)
> 
> Another Fun fact: I wrote this chapter before I finished the last chapter, which was much easier than it would seem. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	10. Meet the Parents

_ **Kate:** _

I take a deep breath, looking over at Mister and Misses Caulfield. "Hi."

"Hello young lady." Max's mother nods at me and she takes a seat on the other side of Max's bed with her husband.

"Mom, this is my guardian angel, Kate Marsh." Max chuckles and shakes her head, smiling again. "It's her fault that I'm alive."

"It's not all me, Victoria bandaged you..."

The Caulfields look at each other and then mister Caulfield stands up, walking over to me and standing there. I slowly stand up and look him in the eye, feeling my stomach doing somersaults. Before I know it, I'm wrapped in a bone crushing hug and I can hear Max's dad sniffling. He speaks just loud enough for me to hear. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

I nod slowly and he back up, sitting next to his wife again. I sit back in my seat and look at Max. "Do you want me to leave so you guys can talk?"

"Nah, you're fine Kate." She looks over at her mother and sighs. "So, what did you guys hear?"

"I heard that someone stabbed you and that you died." Her mother fidgets with her hand and leans against Mister Caulfield. "Is that true?"

"I know I was stabbed, but the other stuff is something that I wouldn't know about." She turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "You were saying something earlier about shocks?"

"Umm...you were talking to me and you fell over and passed out. When I checked for a pulse I couldn't feel anything. I hooked you up to the AED and I shocked you 3 times. On the third time, your heart started beating again and the paramedics came bursting in."

"Ahh... I see." She frowns a little and I can see regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry to give you a scare, Kate..."

I shake my head and chuckle. "You literally die and you're apologizing to me about giving me a scare." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "And people call me the saint of Blackwell..."

I hear someone clear their throat and I look up to see Max's parents looking at us, mixed emotions on their faces. "I hate to ruin the moment but... what exactly is going on here?"

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Oh please, I'm old, not blind. But I would like to hear you say it out loud. Just to be sure I'm not... jumping to conclusions."

"Well... you see dad -"

There's a knock at the door and it opens slowly, revealing the doctor. "The others were wondering if there was room for them to stop in yet." He looks around and spots Max's parent's. "Whenever one of you leaves, just let the others know in the waiting room. They're really eager to stop in." The door closes and Max's parents look at each other, then the clock.

I sigh and look at the floor, standing up. "I'll just step out for a minute."

"Kate." I look over at Max. "Please stay."

"But Max, only three people can be in here at a time and you should talk to your parents-"

"Katie, don't go..." I feel her squeeze my hand and I sit down again, scooting my chair closer and reaching over to wipe away her tear.

"Okay, I'll stay." I kiss the back of her hand and squeeze it, glancing over at her parents. Her mother looks conflicted, but her father just gives us a warm smile.

"You two are together?"

"Yes Sir." I nod, watching his reaction.

"Please, sir is so formal. Just call me Ryan." He reaches out his hand and I shake it.

"Okay... Ryan." I look over at his wife, still seeing conflict behind her eyes. "Are you guys okay with it...?"

Ryan looks over at his wife and sighs, shrugging. "I guess you could say it doesn't matter. We've known that Max is gay for quite a while. Honestly I thought she was going to end up with Chloe. I mean, those two were always joined at the hip."

"Funny, I was saying the same thing to Chloe not that long ago..." I'm interrupted by an increase in the beeping of Max's heart monitor. I look over at her and raise an eyebrow. "Everything okay."

"I don't know. Is it mom?" Max looks over at her mother and they exchange glares.

"You know I've never been excited about your sexuality, but I've never tried to challenge you on it. I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy about it, but if you had to pick another woman to be with it would seem that you've found the right one." Max's mom sighs and looks at me, cracking the ghost of a smile. "I mean, come on... How heartless do I have to be to ignore the fact that you saved my baby girl's life..." I can see a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you Ma'am." I nod and she nods back, both of us turning our attention to Max. Her heart rate returns to normal and she sighs, closing her eyes.

"I really want to talk with you guys, but there can't be more than 3 guests in here at a time and the only way Kate leaves this room tonight is if they break my hand and pry her away."

Ryan chuckles and stands up, holding out a hand to his wife. "We'll let the others make their rounds so they can go home, then we'll stop back in. Besides, I hear that the 24 hour food options are pretty nice. They even let you get those refrigerated burgers that you put in the microwave." Max's mom hesitates and Ryan sighs. "Come on Vanessa, they'll be fine." She sighs and gets up, taking his hand and walking out the door.

As the door shuts, I sigh and shake my head. Max moves to the side and pats the bed. "Lay next to me?"

"Max, we'd get in trouble."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

I chuckle and shake my head. "How did I know you would say something like that."

"Oh come on Katieee... We're so skinny and this is a huge bed." Max runs her hand along the big space on the sheets and I sigh, standing up.

"If we get in trouble, you're the one who suggested this."

'If someone says anything I'll tell them to shove it." Max smirks as I lay next to her, making sure that I don't mess up any of the wires or tubes.

"Maxie...is it okay if I close my eyes for a minute? I won't fall asleep..." I feel my eyelids growing heavy and I yawn.

"Of course. Makes sure to stay warm." She pauses for a moment and I close my eyes, snuggling up to her a little. "I see you're wearing my hoodie."

"Yeah, I threw it on because it reminds me of you." I feel her hands running through my hair and I sigh happily, almost purring as I begin to nod off.

"Katie...Did I ever tell you, that you look like an angel?" Max's voice calms me more and I find myself lulled into unconsciousness by the sound of her beating heart and the close warmth of her body.

 

_ **Max:** _

I hear Kate snore quietly, almost silent.

_Ahh, there it is. I knew my girl would need her sleep sometime._

I rub her shoulder and blink hard a few times, yawning.

_Uuugh, I feel so stiff. And my gut is burning..._

I hear a soft knock on the door and it slowly opens, revealing Chloe and Victoria. I can feel Kate slowly latching onto my good arm and I smile, nodding at them. "Hey guys..."

"Hey Max." Chloe sits where my father was a few moments ago, Victoria sitting where my mother was.

"Hey." Victoria fidgets with her hands.

"Hey Vic." She looks up and tilts her head to the side, waiting for me to say something. "Thanks for patching me up."

"No problem. Those first aid courses finally paid off." She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Please never help me earn my money back on my allergic reaction course..."

"No promises." I smirk and she rolls her eyes. I look over at Chloe and sigh. "So sis, how's it goin?"

"Well, I almost strangled Taylor on the spot, it took David and Officer Berry to pry me away and David almost hurt himself trying to keep me back..." She clasps her hands together and looks closely at them. "I told Dana and Brooke and they were ready to form a lynch mob for Taylor and Courtney so I had to try and calm them down."

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head."Ouch. I would never wanna even think of calming Dana down when she's angry." Kate mumbles in her sleep when move and I kiss her forehead, feeling her squeeze my arm a little tighter.

_Uugh, so cute..._

"You don't understand Max, she wasn't mad, she was so pissed she almost broke down Courtney's door with her bare hands."

"Oof. Yeah, that's why I keep her happy and stay on her good side at all costs."

I cross my fingers and Chloe nods slowly, pointing over to Kate. "Is that allowed?"

"No. You got a problem with it?" I stare at her, my eyes narrowing a little.

"You already know the answer to that Max. I don't care if you have 5 cats and a bunny rabbit in your lap, but the hospital staff care about that kinda stuff."

"Kate needs her rest. She's been through something traumatic today and I want her to recover well." I look back at Kate and smile. "Anyone who thinks otherwise can shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"You're talking like she was the one who got stabbed and has an infection..."

"Infection...?" I look at them and then both nod, their faces dropping a little. "Guess that explains why I feel like crap..."

"You tell the doctor?" Chloe and Victoria look at each other, worry on their faces.

"No Chloe, I woke up when Kate stopped by and he didn't stop long enough for me to talk to him. Look, I'll have a talk to him about the burning feeling in my gut, just when he comes here."

"Max, I'm no doctor, but I think that you should really tell him something like that."

I'm about to open my mouth but I hear a whisper in my ear. "Just talk to him Max. I can sit beside you while you guys talk." I look to Kate and see that her eyes are open, a small frown on her face. "You're in the hospital to get better, but that can't happen if you don't let them know what's wrong..."

"You're right. You're right..." I look over at Chloe and Victoria, looking between them. "You guys don't happen to know where the doctor is, do you?"

Victoria stands up and stretches a little. "I saw him walking down the hall a moment ago, I can see if he's still around."

Kate groans and lets go of my arm, standing up and looking over at me. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll check by the nurse's station while I'm down there."

"Okay. Hurry back..." I feel my heart being crushed under the worry that she won't make it back...

_I left to brush my teeth and I got stabbed, who knows what might happen..._

"I promise I'll come back when I'm done. Chloe will be here if you need anything, okay?" She leans over and kisses my forehead, squeezing my shoulder as she pulls away. "I love you."

"Love you too, Kate." I smile as she walks out the door, Victoria close behind her.

As the door shuts, Chloe clears her throat. I look over and she looks at me with concern. "Max, you know you can't smother her, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. We couldn't be closer if we were from the same womb, Max. I know you and I know that right now you are scared that something might happen to her while you're not there, just like something happened to you when you left the room." Chloe looks sad and rubs her forehead for a moment, making eye contact. "You can't let your fear make you latch on. I know that it's rough for you, and I know that she is taking it just as hard if not harder. I saw her after they dragged you away on the stretcher. Did she tell you what happened?"

"She said that she had to use the AED on me." I fidget with my hands, a little worried about what Chloe might have to say. "What else happened?"

"Well, after they dragged you off, she got in Taylor's face and told her that part of her wanted to see Taylor in the same pain you were in. She also said that Taylor had better pray you live because if you died, people would make her life a living hell." Chloe takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose. "When she was using the AED, she had to cut off your shirt and bra so that it would work without her accidentally electrocuting you."

_Well, that would explain where those went._

"Well, after her little confrontation with Taylor, she took your clothes and her bag into your room. She closed the door and she didn't come out. I told Dana to look out for her if anything happened and rushed off the the hospital with David. We talked to Officer Berry and we spent our time in the waiting room. After hours, you were stable and in a room. So, I went back to Blackwell to bring Kate back here..."

 

_ **Chloe (Several hours earlier):** _

I sigh, walking into the dorms. I walk down the hallway, looking for any lights on. Dana's light is on as well as Brooke's, but all of the other lights are off.

_Hopefully Kate went to sleep..._

I walk to Dana's room and knock quietly on the door, hearing her move around inside. The door opens and she looks around, worry on her face. "How's Max?"

"She's stable. Have you heard anything from Kate?"

"Not really. I thought I might have heard a sob, but when I knocked she wouldn't respond to me. I let her know I was here for her and I haven't heard anything since."

"Ouch. Well, thanks dude. I'll tell you if anything happens."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." The door closes and I walk over to Max's room, knocking on the door. There is no answer and so I knock again. I knock a few more times, but Kate doesn't answer. "Kate, it's Chloe. I can't say that I know what you're going through, but I know that it must be difficult. You know that Max and I have been friends for years, so you can understand that I'm having a hard time with this too."

After a moment, I hear movement from inside the room. The door opens and Kate looks back at me, her eyes red and tears on her face. She's holding Max's clothes that she cut off of her earlier. She drops them off to the side and holds out her arms. "I'm here for you, Chloe."

 

_ **Max (present):** _

"...And then I hugged her. We hugged for a while and we talked some. I told her that if I had been sooner it wouldn't have happened, but she said that you would tell me to not beat myself up over it."

"And she was right Chloe. You didn't know what was going on and if you hand't come along she might have killed me before someone else came around." I sigh and look over at my hear monitor, steadily beeping away. "I'm glad that she was there for you."

"We were there for each other Max." Chloe stands up and moves closer. "She was absolutely broken Max. I know that both of you will want to stay close for now, but don't let your worries take over. Neither of you can keep the other around at all times. You each have your own lives."

"I know Chloe. I know. I'd never want it any other way." There's a knock at the door and Chloe sits down again, nodding at me. I nod back and sigh, looking back to the door.

Victoria and the doctor walk in, Kate following behind them. Victoria sits beside Chloe again and Kate sits in the chair she sat in when I woke up. "Your friends tell me that you're having some pain."

"Well, it's not really that bad. I have a burning sensation in my gut, but it's not like I can't function."

"On a scale of zero to ten, zero being you can't really feel it and ten being you're gonna pass out, how bad is it."

I sigh and rub my stomach. "Three and a half, MAYBE a four."

He nods and makes a note, sighing and looking at me. "Well, you're already started some antibiotics, so as long as it doesn't get too bad, there's nothing to worry about." He walks to the door and turn to me, pointing at the wall next to my head. "If you start feeling like the pain is getting worse, or you even  _think_ it might be getting worse, hit that button and tell the nurse right away. I'm telling you that things are going okay, but that's as long as things don't get worse. If they do and you don't let us know, you could die."

I gulp and nod, my eyes widening slightly. "Well doc, when you put it that way... I'll let you know if anything happens."

He nods and turns the door knob, walking out of the room. "Oh, your parents are eager to come back in soon." He looks over at Chloe, who nods back at him.

When he closes the door behind him, I look over to Chloe, holding out my good hand in a fist. She bumps it and spreads her fingers out, making an explosion sound. "I'll stop by later today. Vic and I are going to go back and get some rest."

"Okay. You guys be safe."

Victoria smiles leans in, giving me a gently hug. "We will Max, just worry about getting better." She looks over at Kate and her smiles fades slightly. "Take care of her Kate. Make sure she doesn't do anything too wild."

"Way ahead of you, Victoria." Kate stands up and walks over to Chloe. They share an embrace and I can hear them whispering to each other, but I can't make out any of the words. When they're done, Kate walks over to Victoria and pulls her into a hug. Vic just stands there for a second, but then she hugs back. "You guys get some rest."

"We will." Victoria takes Chloe's hand and they walk out, closing the door behind them.

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment, opening them and looking over at Kate. I pat the bed next to me and smile. "Pull up a bed." Kate smiles and nods, laying down like before. She holds onto my arm and rests her head on my chest, nuzzling it gently. "Kate, I know that you want to spend time around me, but you can go back to Blackwell if you want. I promise I won't be upset. I know that you have other things going on."

"I do, but being here for you is important."

"Kate, do you have the time to spend with me?"

"I do, but even if I didn't I'd make time."

"Kate-"

"Max, you kept me from jumping off of a cliff. I owe so much to you. This is nothing, really."

We're both silent for a moment, the steady beep of my heart monitor the only sound. "You don't owe me Katie, I did the right thing. No matter who it was, I would have tried to help. It just happens that you were a very close friend and I had feelings for you."

"You used the past tense..."

"Kate, look at me for a second." Kate moves and looks into my eyes, tears welling up in hers. "Katie, I still do care about you. Even more than that, I still love you." I take a deep breath and rest my forehead against hers. "If I had to do things over, the only thing I'd do differently is tell you how I felt sooner..." I give her a soft kiss on the lips, leaning back and closing my eyes. "I love you Kate. Please believe me..."

"I do Max." I feel her move around slightly and rest her head on my chest again. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	11. Early Morning Healing

_ **Victoria:** _

I sigh as I sit on the bed, looking over at Chloe. She looks back at me and sighs, rolling onto her side. "Vic, lay down and talk to me." She holds the sheets open and I slide in, turning myself towards her.

"You sure you don't wanna just fool around?" I trace my finger along her collar bone and look at her neck. "It would be a good distraction."

"As much as I would normally say yes, I can't. Something's bothering you and it's pretty easy to see." I look down and don't say anything. Chloe reaches over and gently guides my head so I'm looking at her. "Victoria, it's just you and me. You don't have to worry about what is said here. just let me know what's getting to you...please?" Her eyes are sad and I can feel that she is close to crying again.

"What did she say to you?" Chloe pauses, still holding my face.

"Who are you referring to?" She keeps her voice neutral and her eyes inexpressive, waiting for a response.

I stay quiet for a moment, working up the courage to talk about what's wrong. "Kate. What did Kate say to you when you were hugging her...?"

Chloe closes her eyes and lets go of my face. "Is that what this is about...?"

"What are you-"

"Don't!" I jump slightly at Chloe's voice. "Don't you start that bullshit with me, Victoria. We both know what I'm talking about. You haven't said a word to me since we left the hospital. You've been avoiding talking about anything and you are acting like you're upset over something."

I nod slowly and slowly reach over, placing my hand on Chloe's shoulder. "What did she say to you."

Chloe opens her eyes, tears dripping down from them slowly. "She told me it was okay. And she said that she was there for me."

"Why did she say that...?"

_I don't think that Chloe would ditch me Kate, but I would understand if she wanted to leave..._

Chloe narrows her eyes at me, making me shiver. "Because my best friend was stabbed, asshole."

"Chloe-"

"Don't Chloe me. You're acting like I'm cheating on you." More tears come from her eyes, her voice shaking as she talks to me. She points to the door and looks at me, anger in her eyes. "Max got stabbed right outside that door. I was right here and if I'd gotten there a few seconds sooner..." Her voice cracks and the tears start flowing. "She m-might not be in the hospital r-right n-n-now..." She sobs and lets her arm flop to her side.

I pull her close and she wraps her arms around me, tight. "Chloe, you did what you could. You can't beat yourself up over 'what if'. Trust me, it never ends well..." Chloe sobs into my shoulder, shaking against me. I rub her back and kiss her shoulder, holding her as she cries.

After a few minutes, she calms down, relaxing in my arms. "When I came back to get Kate, she told me something similar. She said that Max would tell me to not beat myself up over it. And she was right." Chloe slowly pulls away from me, looking down for a minute.  She places her hand on my shoulder and holds me about a foot away from her, not really moving. When she does look up, her eyes look colder than before, her face a mask of neutrality. "Why did you assume something was going on between Kate and I? Do you think so little of me that you assume I'd be cheating with my best friends lover...?"

"It's not like that, Chloe."

"Then what is it like, Victoria?!" Her voice wavers, but she holds back the tears. "What  _is_ it like...?"

I take a deep breath, looking at her and feeling sick inside. "I knew I would fuck up this relationship at some point." I feel her hand, still holding us apart, relax slightly.

"What do you mean, Vic?"

I sniffle, looking down and closing my eyes. "I've always known that people can do better than me. When you said you liked me, I knew that you'd eventually find someone better than me. Someone who knew more about loving, someone who was better at being romantic, someone who had a bigger heart. It's always happened before, I've just been waiting for the other shoe to drop and for you to find someone else. I knew that you and Kate wouldn't do anything because of Max, but I was afraid that you'd figured out you can do so much better than just settling for me..." I hold back a sob of my own, clenching my jaw and trying not to cry.

_I don't deserve to cry over this..._

I feel Chloe's hand move away from my chest and down to my hip, pulling me into an embrace. I gasp quietly, not really expecting her to hold me. "You shouldn't hold me, Chloe."

"And why the hell now?"

"Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve Max and Kate being nice to me, I don't even deserve the tears that I'm holding back..."

"Vic, you might feel like shit, but you are a good person." I feel her warm breath in my hair and I sniffle again, still trying to hold back the tears. "You stood up for Kate. You helped bandage up Max when she was hurt and you called 911 when I was busy and no one else could." she rubs my back and I start to cry, letting out a pathetic sob. "Did you overreact about Kate hugging me at the hospital and whispering to me? Yes, you did a little bit, but it was because something was wrong. I can tell that this has been hurting you for a while and you've just been trying to bottle it up." I nod and sob again, feeling myself start to shake. "I understand how you feel, I really do, because sometimes I feel the same way. But I need you to understand, you were my choice. I wanted to ask you out for a long time and I've turned a few girls away because I really wanted to be with you." She moves her hand up to my head, running it through my hair. "I chose you a long time ago and I've never regretted my decision."

I sob and sniffle, clinging to her. "D-do you really m-mean that...?"

"Every word of it, love. Every word."

I keep crying, holding onto her and letting out the emotion that I've kept bottled up for a while now.

_Maybe, just maybe, I might deserve someone being there for me..._

 

_ **Kate:** _

I sigh, hearing the knock at the door. It opens and I hear her parents walking back to their seats, the door closing behind them. They sit down, but I keep my eyes closed, pretending to not pay attention. "Maxine."

"Mother." No one speaks for a moment and then I hear a sigh.

"You know she shouldn't be on the bed with you."

"And I don't really care either." I feel her rest her chin on the top of my head, "I almost lost her, she almost lost me, I think we've earned the right to be like this for a little while."

I open my eyes and look at them. Ryan is nodding solemnly and Vanessa looks conflicted. She finally sighs and nods. "Whatever makes you happy..." She smiles at us and I smile back at her.

"So." Ryan clears his throat and I look at him. "Since Kate here is going to be around, I figure that we should learn a little more about you. That is, whatever you're willing to share with us."

I chuckle and nod. "Sure thing." I let go of Max's arm and she wraps it around my shoulder. "Well, I'm the pastor's daughter. I have a younger sister named Lynn and a bunny named Alice. I'm good at drawing so I'm at Blackwell to get a degree in art and design."

Max picks up conversation for a moment. "We met on the first day because we have a few classes together. We became fast friends. We've been almost as close and I am to Chloe since we've known each other."

"Yeah." I sigh and shake my head. "But, we didn't start dating until..." I feel a lump in my throat and I clear my throat, looking over at Vanessa. "Misses Caulfield, I have a question for you."

"Uhmm, okay..." She looks at me suspiciously.

"Do you love your daughter?" I feel Max stiffen and hold me tighter.

"Of course I do!" She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at me. "What are you getting at exactly?"

"What did you do when you found out she was gay?"

Vanessa is quiet for a moment, looking at the floor. "We had a fight. It wasn't pretty, but after I calmed down we agreed that it was her life to live and that she would always be my daughter. I still love her as any mother would love their child, no matter what I think of her sexuality."

"And I assume that no matter how much you disagreed with her sexuality, you would never hurt her, am I right?"

"That is correct." She looks back up at me, curiosity in her eye. "All due respect Kate, where are you going with this?"

"Max, let me up." She slowly lets me go. I stand up and take off her hoodie, still in my tank top underneath."My family is obviously very religious. And if there's one thing they hate more than sinners, it's gay people." I take a deep breath and look at them. "One time I stood up for a gay person. I said that just because they loved someone they shouldn't be punished. My mother beat me until I couldn't move my arms and I was covered in bruises. She left scars..." I hold out my left arm and point to the white lines on it. I look over and see Ryan and Vanessa looking at each other. "being gay is something I could never tell my family. If she saw what I am she'd probably kill me for bringing shame onto the family." I put Max's hoodie back on, hugging myself, looking over to Max. "We were just friends for a long time, but I was thinking about her. I imagined us being more than friends on day. It reached a point where I almost asked her if she would want to go out, but I couldn't do it. I knew I'd just make it harder for everyone involved."

"What changed?" I look over at Vanessa and I raise an eyebrow. "You said you couldn't do it, yet you two are together now..."

"What changed?" I look over to Max and I feel a lump in my throat. "I went up to the light house, and Max found me before I walked off the edge..." I sit down in the chair, taking Max's hand in my own. "She tried to calm me down. I was convinced that no one could really love me, but she told me that she did. She saved my life and opened my eyes." I take a deep breath, looking over to Vanessa again. "I was hesitant to do anything, so I talked to the people I trusted, a few of them for about an hour, and I came to a conclusion; I had to either push her away or embrace my feelings. So, that night Chloe drove me back to Blackwell and Max stayed with me. I woke up in the night and she was there for me, yet again. She helped me cope with things and I realized that I wanted to be with her more than anything. So, we started going out."

"How long ago did this happen?" I can hear the concern in Ryan's voice and his face shows that he truly is concerned.

"A few days ago..." I feel like all of their gazes are judging me, making my skin crawl. "I know that when I say it out loud it sounds crazy, but the feelings have been their from both of us for a while now. Besides, in the last few days I've almost died, Chloe's girlfriend got beaten up, Max was attacked, and I've had to answer to you two about what's happened." My hand begins to shake and Max squeezes it, helping me maintain my composure.

"Chloe's girlfriend got beat up?" Ryan looks between Max and I. "Was that the girl who was covered in bruises that came in with her?"

"Yeah, that's her. She stood up for me to some of the other popular kids."

Ryan cringes and nods. "I bet Chloe didn't take it too well."

"Victoria, her girlfriend, was held down and beaten coming out of the shower. So, Chloe helped Victoria to her room so she could get changed. When they came back to my room, Chloe looked like she was going to explode."

Ryan nods and I look over to Max, seeing her frown.

_Oh, I probably shouldn't say too much about that stuff..._

"Does that have anything to do with the girl who attacked Max?" Vanessa leans forward, looking at me.

"The person who stabbed Max is the girl who held down Victoria while she was beaten." Max's parents nod and I sigh, standing up and looking at Max again. "I want to stay longer, but I should be getting back. I have some work to do and sleep to not get."

Max nods and frowns more. "Come in when you get a little free time, and at least try to sleep."

"I will." I lean over and kiss Max's forehead, making her smile. "I do need to figure out a ride though."

Max looks over at Ryan and smiles. "Hey dad, how about you drive her. That'll give you two time to talk. And I can talk to mom about something..."

Ryan looks over to Vanessa. She nods and he sighs, standing up. "Okay Kate, let's hit the road before I get too tired."

"Okay." I smile at Max, looking into her eyes. "Good night Max, I love you."

"Night Kate. I love you too." She smiles wide and I walk to the door, following Ryan.

_I could swear that I heard her heart monitor skip a beat when I mentioned I loved her..._

We walk out the door and I quickly glance back at Max, looking at me as I go. I follow Ryan down the stairs out to the parking lot. "Well, the van is right over here." I follow him over and he opens the driver door. "We have some stuff in the back seat, so you gotta sit in the front."

"Okay." I open the passenger door, getting in and bucking up. As I close the door, the engine roars to life and we start moving. As we leave the parking lot, we start making out way to Blackwell in relative silence. I can faintly hear the sound of the tires on the road, and I see the trees go by in the as shadows outside the reach of the headlights. After a few moments, I clear my throat, looking over at Ryan for a moment. "Thank you for giving me a ride."

"Don't mention it. I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"Oh?" I shift in my seat and hold onto the door with one hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

After turning around a small corner, he glances at me for a moment. "I want to talk with you about Max. She would probably refer to this as 'the dad talk'."

"Ahh, okay. Well, I'll answer as best I can."

"I'll try to pry into the personal details as little as possible." He slows as we come to a sharp turn, making our way up a gentle incline. "Just be honest with me."

"Okay. What do you want to say?"

"Well, first I have a few questions to ask you." He clears his throat and I notice that we're not going as fast as we were before, taking our time. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Umm...what do you mean by intentions?"

"Well,  I guess you could say I'm asking what you plan to do with her. Do you plan to date her and leave after college, get married and grow old, any kinda plans?"

I rest my elbow against the door, putting my head in the palm of my hand. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but if I were to have a say, I'd like to stay with her as long as she'll have me..."

"I see." I look at him from the corner of my eye, trying to figure out what he's thinking. He is keeping his expression neutral, staring at the road infront of us. "Would you ever hurt Max? I don't mean just physically either. Would you ever manipulate her or lie to her?" I take a deep breath and laugh to myself. "Did i say something you find funny?"

"Not at all. It's just a little ironic." I shake my head and close my eyes. "I asked Max the same questions before we started dating." I sigh, looking over at him. "But to answer your question, no I would never intentionally hurt Max. I'm only human, but I'll do everything that I can to avoid hurting her."

He hums to himself and goes through another turn in the road, Blackwell appearing from behind the hill next to us. "Well, before I tell you what I think, I just need to let you know that Max, no matter how old she gets, will always be my little girl. If you ever hurt her, you'll be hearing from my wife and I."

"Yes Sir, I would expect nothing less." I see him smirk and nod as we slow down, turning into the Blackwell parking lot.

"That being said, I never expect the need to call you out of anger." He drives into a parking space and stops the van, shutting off the engine and turning to me. "Out of all the people my daughter could have ended up with, you scare me the most Kate."

"I scare you?" I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, that's the thing. I trust you Kate. I trust you and I feel that, if what you've told us is the truth, you have the ability to make my daughter happy." He takes a deep breath and looks out the window, starting into the trees. "I only hope that you will find help the next time you're feeling down. You're a good person Kate, and you're not in this alone. You know that Max is there for you, but I want you to know that you can always call me up if you need to talk to someone." He pulls a slip of paper out of his breast pocket and hands it to me. "I know that I'm 'the parent' but I like to think that I can be an approachable person." I take the paper and put it into the pock of Max's hoodie. "Even if you never need to vent about something, it's always good to be able to reach Vanessa and I incase something happens again."

"Thank you. I'll let you know if anything happens and...Honestly, if I need to talk, I'll keep in mind that you're there."

He nods and hits the unlock button for the doors. "You mind if I walk you to the dorms? Max is going to be worried and I want her to know that you made it safely."

"Sure thing." I get out of the van, closing the door behind me and pulling out my phone. I open my contacts and call Juliet.

"Hello...?" She sounds like she's out of breath, panting slightly.

"Hey, Juliet. It's me." I walk to the back of the van, Ryan waiting for me a few feet away.

"Oh, hey Kate." I hear a voice in the background, also out of breath.

"Hey Dana. I have a favor to ask you guys."

"Sure thing, Whatever you need." Juliet sound mildly worried, finally catching her breath.

"Could one of you guys come down and wait for me at the dorm entrances?" I look around the parking lot, seeing the pools of light from the streetlights. "After today, I'm not real eager to walk the halls alone..."

"Of course. Both of us will be on the steps in a minute." I hear some movement and a door opening. "I'll see you in a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it." I hear her hang up and I do the same, putting my phone back in my pocket.

I start walking towards the dorms and Ryan follows beside me. "You have good friends."

"Yeah. Max and I have most of the same friends and between the two of us we know most of the people in our classes."

"Good, good." He rubs the back of his neck as we approach the fountain infront of the main entrance. "I've been meaning to ask...how has Max been doing recently?"

"Oh, besides today she's been doing quite well. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's nothing really. She just, hasn't been talking to us as much as she used to. We knew that she'd be busy in school, but recently she's just kinda, stopped talking to us. Last week was the first time since she left that she didn't call us Friday night and tell us how she's been doing."

"Yeah...Last week was when I started to isolate myself and shy away from people. She was probably just concerned about me, I'm sorry."

"Kate, don't apologize. I'm just happy that things are going okay." As we walk into the courtyard, I can see Juliet and Dana standing in the doorway.

We get most of the way to the door and I stop, turning to Ryan and smiling. "Thanks for the ride. I'll remember what you said."

He nods and holds out his arms. I hug him and he whispers in my ear. "Welcome to the family, Kate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time, Read On.


	12. We Need to Talk

_ **Max:** _

I watch Kate walk out the door, sparing me a glace as the door closes behind her. When the door closes, I take a moment to take a few deep breathes, thinking about how I'm going to deal with my mother."Maxine." I look over at her and notice that she looks nervous. "You wanted to talk with me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." I look into her eyes and sigh. "But I need you to remember something. I want you to remember that I'm 18, I'm legally my own woman."

My mother nods, worry crossing her face. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Well good." I try to push away all the tension I can, relaxing into the bed. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. "I'm tired, mom..."

"Well if you need your rest I won't bother you-"

"Mom." I open my eyes and glance over at her, seeing that she is frozen in place, like she was about to get up but my she's unsure what to do now. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh." She sits down and I close my eyes again, hearing my heart monitor beeping away at a steady beat. "I assume you're going to elaborate?"

I nod slowly, not opening my eyes. "I'm tired of doing this alone..." My voice sounds foreign. It sound older, more weathered than my normal voice. It sounds like it belongs to someone who is far older than I. "I'm gay mom, you don't have to like it but you have to accept that it's just the way things are. I know that you've always wanted grand-kids but who knows, I could adopt or do that artificial pregnancy thing that Aunt Jenny did. My point is that there are options for such things." I open my eyes looking at her. "But Kate is staying. She's in my life and no matter what you think of her, you're not pushing her out of my life." I can feel my blood boiling at the thought of her trying something. "I'm a big girl now and I can make my own decisions. If you can't accept that I'm going to be with her, then you don't need to be in my life..." My mother looks back at me, a sad look on her face.

_If she's going to cut ties with me, it needs to be now. I can't let her try to interfere with my relationship with Kate._

"Maxine..."

"Misses Caulfield, there are three ways you can go about this. You can stay in my life and accept that Kate is my lover, you can deny that she's there and never talk to me again, or you can just let it go and not choose a side." I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I won't be upset whatever you choose, because I know that you grew up in a world where this wasn't okay. But if you try to deny what I have with Kate, then you need to stay away from me. Not just because it might upset me, but because I care about our family. If you try to mess up what I have...the happiness that I've finally found...then you won't be my mother anymore. I don't want to do something like that but I won't let you ruin my chance at being happy with someone..." I finally choke up, my voice fading away and my hands shaking. My mother stays silent for a moment, probably reviewing her options. I hear a car start and look out the window, watching my parent's van drive down the street and towards Blackwell. "Dad won't be back for a little while and Kate isn't coming back for at least another 9 or 10 hours. You have time, but choose wisely..."

My mother clears her throat, making me look at her. "That took a lot of courage Max, I'm going to ignore that you just gave your mother a very blunt ultimatum because I know that it's tough to say what you needed to any other way." She leans forward in her chair, squeezing my arm. "I don't need hours, or ever more minutes to make my choice, it's already made." She closes her eyes and I feel my chest growing tighter.

_Well, this is it, the moment I break apart my own family..._

"What's you're decision...?"

"I accept Kate as your lover." She opens her eyes and I see a few tears forming in them. "I'm your mother Max. I always have and always will love you as any good mother loves their child. Did you really think I wouldn't...?"

I feel my tears start to flow, making me sob. "I was scared mom... I was so scared..." I clench my eyes shut, forcing the tears out of my eyes.

"Oh Max..." I hear the chair move and I'm wrapped in a gentle hug from my mother, all of my fear and anxiety coming out as I sob like a small child.

 

_ **Kate:** _

"Welcome to the family, Kate." Ryan's words ring in my head even as I thank him, waving goodbye as he walks away and I ascend the steps to the dorms.

_He considers me part of the family now..._

I smile to myself as I walk up the steps, seeing Dana and Juliet looking at me curiously. As the door opens, Juliet pulls me into a tight hug. "How's she doing?"

"She's okay." I hug her back, just as tight. "She's gonna be in the hospital for a little bit, but she's going to be okay..." I sob and realize that I've started crying. "Oh God, she's going to be okay..." Juliet rubs my back, still holding me tight.

After a few minutes, she pulls away and I look at the two of them, sniffling. Dana sighs and holds onto my shoulder, squeezing it. "Hey, who was the guy that brought you here?"

"Who? Oh yeah, that's Max's dad. He gave me a ride over and checked to see if I was good enough for Max."

"And what did were his findings?"

I chuckle and wipe at my eyes. "I passed with flying colors."

"Well good." Dana smiles over at Juliet, nodding towards the interior of the dorms. "We should get you off to your room. Nice hoodie by the way, I never knew you owned one like that."

We start walking down the halls, keeping our voices down to a whisper. "Thanks, but it's not mine, it's Max's."

"Oh, I see. Well, it looks good on you."

"Thank you." We turn the corner and Dana unlocks her door, opening it and waiting in the doorway. Juliet follows me down the hall a little and I pull out my key, walking over to Max's door. Juliet raises an eyebrow as I push Max's door open, slipping the key into my pocket. I give Juliet a tight hug and whisper into her ear. "I just need to be close to her somehow. Don't spread the word, but this is where you can find me if you need me." She nods and squeezes my shoulder, walking back to Dana and putting an arm around her, walking into Dana's room.

I walk into Max's room and close the door behind me, looking around. Her cut up clothes are on the foot of the bed and my bag with my toothbrush and other things in on the floor. I sigh, turning around and locking the door.

_I don't need anyone trying to sneak in during the night..._

I close the blinds so that the slits are facing up, making it so no one can see in. I set my phone on the night table and strip down to my tank top, looking at Max's sheets.

_I don't want to get them dirty or something, I ought as well take a quick shower._

I take out my keys and my bag of hygiene items, locking up Max's room and unlocking mine, going inside. Once inside, I grab my towel and a clean pair of socks, pants, a clean bra, and clean underwear.

_Well, shower time._

I lock my door, quickly putting my clean clothes on Max's bed before locking up her room and hitting the showers.

\------------------------------

After I've spent time getting clean and brushing my teeth, I brush my hair and gather my things, heading over to Max's room, When I get inside, I get dressed in my clothes and drop the keys on the night stand, laying down on Max's bed. I feel how soft they are and sigh happily. Her pillow smells just like her shampoo and I can feel like she might even be in the room with me. I roll around, trying to get comfortable, but something feels missing.

_There's nothing to hold onto..._

I get up, taking my keys out of my pocket and going to the door, unlocking it slowly. I peak out into the hallway, seeing that it's empty. I tiptoe to my room, unlocking and opening the door. I go over and take the pillow that Max was using, going back to her room, locking my door on the way out. When I'm back in her room, I lock the door again and check under the bed. I don't see anything and I look around, seeing nothing different. I walk over to the closet and open it, looking around and seeing that no one is there.

_Good. Now that I've established no one is going to kill me in my sleep, I can rest._

I lay down again, hugging the pillow that Max's used the other night. It smells like she's near by and I have something to hold in my sleep. I close my eyes and think about Max, holding me in her arms and making me feel loved.

_I'm sleeping alone until she comes back from the hospital. But after she gets back, I'll use every possible excuse I can to be by her side every moment I can that she isn't in the bathroom or a different class. I have to keep her safe..._

As I think of her arms around me again, memories of her laugh and smile filling my mind, I let sleep envelope me, a smile on my face.

\--------------------------

I hear birds chirping and I feel well rested. I slowly open my eyes, the world around me illuminated by light seeping in through the slits in the blinds. I look down and see the pillow in my arms, smirking.

_I am helpless. I can't go one night without something of her's being around. I'm in her room, on her bed, using her pillow._

I sigh happily, sitting up and stretching, hearing my back crack slightly. "But, that was the Max-less sleep I've had in years..."

_Ha, Max-less sleep. I've spent one full night in her arms and I'm already thinking of that as normal._

I stand up and walk around, stretching. "Time to get dressed and go see Max." I feel my stomach growl and sigh.

_Maybe I'll grab breakfast first._

I pick up Max's hoodie and take out Ryan's number. I make a new contact in my phone and put it in.

 

**Me: Hi Ryan, this is Kate (Max's girlfriend). Is she awake?**

 

I look at the time and see that it's 10:45.

_Well, weather she's awake or not, I need to be._

I get dressed and look around, realizing that I forgot to get a shirt last night.

_Well...Max and I are close in size..._

I open the closet and look at her shirts, finding that most of them would fit me. I find a white shirt with a doe it, slipping it on and finding that it fits well. I close the closet and look around, trying to find something to do. I spot Max's shirt at the foot of the bed and get an idea. I start putting my hair up into a quick bun and I look around Max's room for something.

_Hmm, I wonder..._

 

_**Chloe:** _

I yawn, stretching until I can hear my back pop. "Okay, let's go see if she wants to come with us." Victoria nods and follows me and waits in the door frame while I knock on Kate's door. There's no answer and so I knock again. "Hey Kate, we're going to visit Max, do you want to come?" There's still no answer.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom, we should go check." Victoria closes the door and locks it, turning to go to the bathrooms.

"Hold on, Vic." I turn and look to Max's door. I think I know where she is. I walk over to Max's room and knock on the door. "It's Chloe. Everyone else is out for lunch." I hear some movement inside and I look over to Victoria, smirking.

I can hear her unlocking the door and it opens so that I can see a little bit inside. I can see long blonde hair and one hazel eye. "Hey guys." The door opens all the way and I can see Kate, wearing Max's white doe shirt, smiling at us. "What's up?"

"We're going to visit Max, do you want a ride over?"

"Oh, yes. I was just about to finish up and come over to see if you guys were up." She looks at something behind her, clearing her throat and looking back. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Umm, sure...?" The door closes and I can hear Kate moving around quickly. I look over at Victoria and raise an eyebrow. She shrugs and I sigh, waiting.

_I wanna know what she's up to. She's obviously trying to be surrounded with things that involve Max. She's sleeping in Max's room and wearing her clothes, I just hope that she doesn't go insane or something..._

The door opens and Kate appears, wearing Max's hoodie and smiling. She pulls out some keys and closes Max's door, locking it and turning to us. "Alright, let's get going."

 

_ **Kate:** _

_I don't remember too much from when mom taught me how to sew, but I remember enough to fix Max's shirt._

I yawn as I follow Chloe and Victoria into the elevator. Chloe presses the button and I look over at her, watching her turn to me. "Okay, I don't mean to pry, but is there something going on, Kate?"

"What do you mean?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "What were you doing this morning when I knocked."

_To be fair, it might have looked a little suspicious..._

"Promise not to tell Max."

Victoria and Chloe look at each other before Victoria nods. Chloe looks back, nodding to me. "You have my word."

"I was fixing Max's shirt."

"Fixing Max's shirt?" Chloe smirks and looks back to Victoria.

"Yeah. When I had to use the AED I cut off her shirt. I know that she really liked it, so I was sewing it back together." I rub the back of my neck and I can feel my face begin to flush. "Sorry if I gave you guys the wrong idea..."

"Nah, it's fine. Just making sure everything's okay." Chloe gives me a hug and I return it. "We're basically like, pre-sisters-in-law."

I laugh and nod."Thanks Chloe."

"Don't mention it." The door opens and we all start walking towards Max's room. Halfway down the hallway, it splits off into another hall. Chloe and Victoria turn down that one. I look and see that the cafeteria is down that way.

_I figured that they'd go there at some point._

I can feel my stomach growl, but I shake my head, concentrating on Max.

_I need to see her..._

I come to Max's room, knocking on it gently. I open the door slowly and peak in, seeing Max looking over at me. She smiles and I smile back, walking in. Max's parents look over at me and they both smile at me. I smile back at them too, sitting where I earlier in the morning. "Good afternoon everyone."

"Afternoon Kate." Ryan greets me, still smiling.

There is a beat of silence and Max looks over to them. "Mom, Dad, can I have a couple minutes with Kate?"

"Sure think kiddo. We'll go grab a little food." Ryan stands up and Vanessa gets up with him. Ryan walks to the door, but Vanessa hesitates.

She walks over and fidgets with her hands, looking at the floor. "Kate...I know i haven't had the best of manners, but I just wanted to say...thank you. Thank you for being there for Max. I'm glad my daughter found someone like you to be friends with and fall in love." She holds out her hand and looks at me, worry poorly hidden on her face.

I take her hand and shake it. "Thank you."

She leans in and gives me a short hug, whispering into my ear. "Take good care of her."

I blush and nod, whispering back. "I will." Vanessa walks back to Ryan and they walk out the door, closing it behind them. I look back over to Max and see her smiling at me, full of joy.

"Hey, Katie. How did you sleep?"

I blush and rub the back of my neck. "Okay..."

_I didn't really think of it at the time, but what will Max think of me? I just kinda took her key and slept in her bed. It's kinda weird the more I think of it out of the moment..._

"Baby, what's wrong?" She reaches her hand out to me, holding it there.

I grasp her hand and sigh, looking at her. "I have a confession to make."

Max sighs and looks at me with worry. "You didn't actually go to sleep, did you...?"

"Oh no, I did sleep. I took a shower and lay down. Aside from when you were there, it was the best sleep I'd had in years! It's just..."

"Just what, Kate?" I can see that Max is worried for me, really only concerned with my well being.

_It would be classic Max for her to just care about weather I'm okay or not. She probably wouldn't even be upset of it, would she?_

I clear my throat, looking at her. "Promise me you won't get angry." She nods quickly and I squeeze her hand tighter. "When I was going to the hospital, I put your room key on my key ring so that I could make sure your door was locked and no one could get in there. Well, when I got back I needed to be around things that reminded me of you. So, after I showered, I slept in your room..."

I wait for Max to say something, giving us a moment of silence, just staring at each other. "Babe, is that what you're worried about? That I'll be angry you slept in my room?"

I nod slowly, feeling self-conscious. "That, and I forgot to get a shirt before I showered so I had to put on one of your shirts this morning."

Max looks at me with a straight face, not telling me what she's thinking. "Well...which shirt?" I let go of her hand and take off her hoodie, straightening the shirt out. "Oh my goodness, Katie you look so cute..."

"Thank you." I feel myself blushing more it maxes Max smile.

"Well, you'd look cute in anything. And, believe it or not, I find what you did flattering. If we weren't a couple it'd be pretty creepy, but considering what we are it's perfectly fine. I actually felt kinda bad last night because I thought you were going to be lonely." We hold hands again and she squeezes my hand. "I'm not upset in the slightest."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Kate." I nod and she sighs happily. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Maxie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird that this work has been viewed so many times and it has a good number of kudos yet, despite having enough words to be classified as a novella and more views than a good number of my other stories, no one has commented on it yet.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and, as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	13. An Unwanted Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted it before it was finished! Sorry if you tried to read it before I deleted the unfinished chapter, I hope you like this though...

_ **Max (Before the stabbing):** _

_There it is, she said it again..._

I clear my throat, holding onto Kate from behind."Kate..."

"Yeah Max?"

"Do you really mean that?"

She moves and looks at me, raising her eyebrow. "Mean what?"

"That you love me. You just said it for the second time today. At Burger King I didn't say anything cause I didn't know if you were just joking around or you meant it in a friendly way, but you just told me you loved me..."

She sighs, looking away for a moment. "I did."

"I told you before, don't tell me you love me until you mean it. Do you mean it...?" There's silence for a few moments, making my stomach begin to knot up.

_This is important, and we both know it..._

"I do." She rolls around and looks at me. "When I look at you, I see someone who cares about me. You have shown me more love in a few days than my entire family has in the last few years. I was already looking at you differently before we got together. But seeing you there for me, in my darkest moment, it meant so much and it still means so much to me whenever I think about it. You're this amazing, loving person that I can't help but be attracted to." She looks into my eyes and I can see her actively letting her guard down and showing her true feelings.

_Well, if I'm going to ask her some questions, this might be the time to do it..._

"Kate, am I... attractive to you?" She blushes and nods. "How so?"

"Max, I've been called the angel of Blackwell, but you're the one who really looks like it." She reaches over and holds my face, caressing my cheek lightly with her thumb. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes that I get lost in if I look at them for more than a moment or so. Your lips are so warm and inviting. The way you hold me and hug me makes me with that I could just be in your arms at all times, no matter how close we are to each other. Your hair compliments your face well and you can always make the clothes your wearing look cute."

I smile wide and hold my hand over hers. "Dang. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like me or something."

"Anyone who doesn't notice how beautiful you are should probably go to the doctor, Max."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I'd be worried they were going blind." She leans in and kisses me, smiling into it. I kiss her back and feel a warmth spreading through my chest, her words slowly sinking in.

"Do you really believe what you're saying Kate? They're not just things you're saying to flatter me, are they...?"

"I mean every word Max. I swear..." She keeps looking at me, making eye contact that makes me shiver. It feels like she's reaching inside of me, looking at me very soul.

_I wouldn't really mind if we just stayed like this forever._

Kate smiles at me, kissing my forehead and turning back around, relaxing into me. I reach around and hold her hand, squeezing it gently. We lay there for a while, Kate relaxing in my arms and all of my cares in the world just gone. Eventually, I sigh, realizing that I should go brush my teeth.

_Even though I'd rather stay here with her, I still have to take care of myself._

I smile, kissing the back of Kate's neck. She sighs happily and squeezes my hand. "Hey Kate, I have to go brush my teeth."

"Okay. I should brush too, I just have to remember where my shaving bag is." She gets up and holds out her arms I smile and stand up, wrapping her into a firm embrace and kissing her exposed shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah." I pull back and kiss her cheek. "See you soon, my love." 

I hold the back of my hand to my forehead and look at the ceiling. "Oh, what shall I ever do without you by my side for a moment or more!" I start moving my head side to side and Kate starts giggling and eventually laughing.

"Ha ha, go brush you teeth you goof!" She starts pushing me to the door and I chuckle, walking on my own towards my room...

 

_ **Max (Present):** _

"You know, I'm never going to get used to you saying that."

"That I love you?"

"Yeah, it still feels like something that I don't deserve."

Kate sighs and looks at me, a sad smile on her face. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you, Max."

"Nonsense, you deserve the best Kate, I just hope that I can help you get there some day."

"Max," She leans forward in her chair, smirking at me. She reaches over and places her hand over my heart. "As long as I can feel this, then I already have the best..."

I groan and laugh. "Stop, your too sweet. If I keep hanging out around you I'll have cavities."

"I'll get you free dentures for the rest of your life if you keep me around."

"I might just hold you to that, Kate."

"No problem with that. Just remember it's a two way street. My teeth already hurt from being in the same room as you."

"Oh hush." I smile at her and she smiles back, still looking at me. I hear a soft knocking at the door, looking towards it. "I wonder who that is. No one's knocked so quiet before." I look over at her and raise an eyebrow. "Even you knocked louder than that."

The door slowly opens and a face slowly but surely peaks in. I can see Courtney looking between us as she walks into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hello."

I stay silent, looking at her and feeling my breath catch in my throat.

_Why is she here? She can't be here to visit me, she wanted to scream and yell last time she was around. I know that she might feel some regret for what Taylor did to me, but what if she's here to finish the job? What if she tries to hurt Kate...?_

"What business do you have here, Courtney?" I can hear an edge in Kate's voice that I've never heard before.

"I've come to say I'm sorry for what Taylor did. This wasn't supposed to happen." Courtney fidgets with her hands, looking around the room, but not at us.

"What was supposed to happen, Courtney? You were just going to beat the shit out of Victoria and leave and nothing bad would ever come of it? How did you think you would get away with it?"

Courtney sighs and looks up, shaking her head. "I don't really know what we were thinking. I just...I never meant for it to go this far..."

Kate sighs and shakes her head, taking a moment before speaking again. "You know, I'm a christian. I try to forgive people. But you and Taylor have made me more angry than I have ever been before." Kate takes a few deep breaths, squeezing my hand and looking at me. "You should leave before Chloe gets back."

"Would she try to hurt me...?"

Kate sighs under her breath, looking back to Courtney. "She did before didn't she? What makes you think she's going to suddenly change her ways? Her childhood friend was stabbed by your accomplice in beating up her girlfriend. You don't just have a good change of getting beaten up, you have a definite change of ending up in this hospital if you don't leave."

Courtney looks between us, fear in her eyes. "You and Max are the saint and angel of Blackwell, wouldn't you do something...?"

"I'm no angel Courtney, but if you don't leave before Chloe and Victoria return, you will meet one named Azrael," Kate's grip on my hand tightens. "Also know as the angel of death."

Courtney nods and turns to the door, grabbing the knob and standing in place for a moment, looking at the floor. "You wouldn't hurt me yourself, would you Kate?"

"I'm no threat to someone unless they try to harm Max or myself. I wouldn't physically harm you unless in self defense, it would be sinking to your level." The acid in Kate's voice grows, sending a chill down my spine.

_I've never seen her like this, and I hope I never have to see her like this again... I miss the Kate I know..._

"I see"

"Courtney..." The girl stops turning the door knob, glancing back over to us. "I wont sink to your level, but I know people who would gladly sink to your level and then some. You've hurt people Courtney, and there are people out there who want to watch you hurt the way you've made others hurt..." Courtney nods and opens the door, walking out and closing it almost silently behind her. I squeeze Kate's hand and I see a few tears streaming down her face. "Max... I know that it's wrong, but I wanted to just run up and hit her so bad..."

I sigh and nod. "I know, Kate. It's hard to be around her right now..." I pull my hand away from her and she lets out a half-stifled sob. I reach up and wipe the tears away. "I know that you are angry, and that anything you did would just be out of anger. It's only natural to be upset about something like this." I feel Kate nuzzle against my hand, sighing and nodding slightly.

"Max, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it Kate?"

"Get better so we can go home? I'm going to spend most of my time this school week just laying in your bed waiting for you to come back..."

"I'll do my best. I do have a request that you can totally deny, but it'd be nice."

"Name it." Her absolute determination makes me smile.

_She would do anything to make me happy, wouldn't she...?_

"Let your hair down, Kate."

"Are you sure...? I have no problem with it, but I'm just checking."

"I'm sure." Kate nods and undoes her bun, shaking her hair out some. It flows down and stops a little past her shoulders. "You know, I think I understand why people get confused about you."

"Oh?"

"You honestly do look like and angel..." Kate blushes and shakes her head, leaning in and kissing my forehead.

\-----------------------

When Chloe and Victoria do return, they have with them a small bag with a few different sandwiches in it for Kate. She eats the Roast beef sandwich and saves the BLT for later, tucking the bag under her chair. The afternoon goes by as Kate talks with Chloe, Victoria, and I about various classes and projects. Victoria talks about a few teachers that she can't stand and Chloe mentions a few funny stories about the place that she works at.

As the sun begins to go down, I say farewell to all of them for the evening and they all leave for the night, going back to Blackwell. Chloe and Victoria promised me that they would look after Kate while I'm gone and they are all talking about doing a sleep over as the door to my room shuts. It's long past visiting hours and I made sure that Chloe opened my curtains before they left. I stare out at the starts, thinking about the vastness that separates them from each other.

_From so far away, it look like they are close. If two of them were truly close to each other, it would look more like one slightly brighter star. I wonder what Kate and I will be in time... Will we look close to others and really be a lifetime apart, or will be we so close that we're really only thought of with the other always being near by as if we're one...?_

As I ponder the possibilities of our relationship, I find my eyelids growing heavy, my eyes becoming dry.

_I'll just close my eyes for a moment. Then, I'll open them again._

As my eyes close, I can feel my eyes warm up, a few tears slowly being shed and dampening my eyes. As my eyes stop feeling dry, I notice that I don't feel the urge to open them again.

_Those stars have been shining for longer than humans have existed. They'll be shining when I go to sleep tomorrow. Those same stars will be shining for eons and eons after Kate and I are both dead and buried. I guess you could say that we'll always have the starts as our life long friends. They were there in the beginning of our relationship, they will see either it's end, or our deaths... Jeez, I gotta stop thinking like this... otherwise I might end up in a different kind of hospital..._

I sigh, listening to the beat of my heart, thinking of Kate, laying by my side and nuzzling up to me. It gives me a sense of safety and reason to get rest.

_She'll need you tomorrow. Tomorrow is her first day back as your lover and she's doing it without you... Good thing I'll only be here for a few more days..._

\---------------------------

Monday passes without and incidents. Chloe stops by on her lunch break. "You know, I've been thinking about going back to school. I'm not going back to high school of course, but getting my GED would be really nice."

"That's a great idea Chloe, I'm here if you ever need support."

"Thanks Maxipad, I knew I could count on you." She smiles, getting up and giving me a hug. "I have to run, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Have fun, drive safe."

"Those things contradict!" She closes the door behind her before I can respond. I chuckle quietly under my breath, shaking my head.

_I kinda get what people mean now. If I wasn't already madly in love with Kate (and Chloe and I weren't basically sisters) I could see myself with her..._

_\----------------------_

Monday and Tuesday both go without visits from Kate. Victoria delivers the news that she has more projects than she has time to do them, so she's working almost around the clock. "She told me to give you this." I take the letter from Victoria's hands, opening it and reading it slowly.

 

**Dear Max,**

**It's Kate. I know I could have sent you a text or just had Victoria tell you that I was working on a project, but I figured that I'd give you something physical there to remind you of what I want you to remember.**

**I love you, more than anyone else in my life.**

**I am keeping your room nice and tidy (Except for one corner, I had to move Alice in here so I could be responsible and watch her).**

**I will try and visit you as soon as I can, but if you get back here before I can drop by for a visit, I promise that I'll make it up to you.**

 

**Love, forever yours,**

**Kate Marsh <3**

 

 

I find myself opening the letter every twenty minutes to half hour and reading it again. After the first afternoon, I already know every word by heart, and after the first day I can see the letter every time I close my eyes down to every little dot and curve, but I keep reading it over and over again.

_This is something I have of Kate. She is in my room, staying safe and taking care of her academic life. She's doing good, and she's waiting for me to get back. I can't wait to see her again. If it's back at the dorms, I'm just going to hug her and hold her until the last moment that I can't keep her in my arms..._

I watch as the clock ticks away every moment of my stay in the hospital, waiting for some kind of news from the outside world.

_I want to know what's going on, but I just hope that it stays as boring as possible until I get out. I need to be with Kate if something goes down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I would have had this done yesterday, but I just recently bought "The Last Of Us" and got caught up playing it and instead of just starting a fresh game and making a save file to start from, I played for over 2 hours. I also, if you didn't read the pre-chapter note, posted this chapter before it was done. I saved a change and accidentally hit "Post Chapter" instead of "Edit Chapter". Sorry about the confusion, I hope I made up for it with a good chapter. As always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	14. Longing for your Embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE NEXT UPDATE (More to come soon, I promise).

_ **Kate (Sunday):** _

I look around Victoria's room from my spot on the couch, seeing the different nerdy things that she has laying around. There are bobble head figurines from various video games and animes. On one wall, is a few different posters with images from video games that Max has talked about before.

_Even now, so far away, she's here with me._

I look out window and see the stars, shining bright in the night sky.

_Those stars have been there for so long. They've been around before Max and I were even born, they were there as we grew up, they were around when we first met and became friends, and they'll be there even after we're both gone._

I sigh and shake me head, feeling pressure in my chest.

_I she was almost gone far too soon..._

I shake my head and look over at the bed, seeing Victoria curled up under the sheets, Chloe holding her from behind and they both snore peacefully.

_They're so happy together. It's nice to see that they both found someone to love, they deserve it._

I close my eyes, trying to get comfortable. I roll around a few times, finally finding a position that's relatively comfortable. I try to relax, but something is missing and no matter how much I try, I can't let it go.

_It's Max, that's pretty obvious. I'm not in her bed and I'm not in her arms, so I can't really feel comfortable. Maybe I should have taken them up on the offer to stay in Max's room. I know she wouldn't have minded, but I didn't want to bring them in there without her there. She's letting me stay in there cause we're together, but I just don't feel like it's my place to allow people in there..._

While my mind spins around in circle, I can feel my eyes feel heavier as my thoughts slow. Eventually, I stop thinking and everything fades away.

\-------------------------------

I watch the scissors slide into Max's gut, a blood chilling scream coming from her as it happens. "Max!" She look over at me and I drop my shaving bag, the door next to me opening up. Chloe rushes out and grabs Taylor, slamming her into the opposite wall. I rush over to Max and kneel over her. She is looking down at her stomach, seeing where she was just stabbed. "Max, Max look at me."

She looks up and smiles. ""I see you...found your toothbrush." I smile back as a few tears leak from my eyes.

"Max, I need you to focus on me. Stay focused on me and don't fall asleep okay?" I hear Victoria behind me talking to Officer Berry on the phone.

Max is slowly looking more and more pale as she looks back at me. "Kate..." She falls onto her side I can tell that she's getting closer to losing consciousness.

"Max! Max stay with me!" I reach down and hold her face, trying to keep eye contact.

"It's...c-cold Katie..." Max's eyes slowly seem out of focus and I feel the knot in my stomach growing. "D-did I ever...tell you...you look like...an a-angel...?" Max closes her eyes and her body goes limp.

_No. No. No no no. oh God no!_

I go to feel her heart beat and I don't feel anything. i lean over and press my ear to her chest, hearing a loud, constant tone of a heart monitor that's connected to a person who's just died.

"No. no no no, NO!"

\-------------------------------

"MAX!" I the world is a blur as I sit up, my clothes feeling damp and my forehead my eyes burning as sweat drips from my forehead into my eye. There is a patch of light in the corner of my vision and I see a figure moving towards me through my tears. "No, no No NO!"

I feel hands grasping my wrists and I struggle against them. "Kate! Kate, relax!" I blink a few times and see Victoria holding my wrists. I close my eyes and sob, feeling her hands leave my wrists. I hear movement and when I look over I see Victoria kneeling next to me, wearing her Doctor Who PJs. "Kate. Kate, what's going on...?" Her voice is soft and soothing, making me relax slightly. "Kate, you're crying..."

I reach up and feel under my eyes and I can feel the tears on my finger. "I know...I... I was thinking about Max..." I slowly wipe the tears away and sniffle.

"Is it about the stabbing...?"

"Yeah." I feel my heart racing, my breath coming quickly as my mind tries to go even faster than my heart.

_What if she had died and I couldn't get her back? What if I hadn't been there? What if I'd got there sooner? What if she dies before I see her again? Maybe she's dead right now!_

"I have to see her!" I try to get up but I feel Victoria hold me back.

"Kate, you can't just go see her right now. It's three in the morning."

"I can't just leave her, I shouldn't have left. What if something happens? What if she dies...again!? I can't handle that...!" I sob again and I pull my legs up, holding them close. Victoria wraps her arms around me and I feel her squeeze me. I keep sobbing as she rubs my back and tries to sooth me. I can see the lamp on at the side of Victoria's bed, bathing the room in a dim, pale light. I sniffle, finally keeping down any more sobs. Victoria reaches behind her and hands me a box of tissues out. I take one and begin to blow my nose.

After a few moments, Chloe walk in, wearing her leather jacket and sweatpants. "Oh shit, what happened?" She walks over and kneels next to Victoria.

"She had a nightmare..." Victoria squeezes my shoulder and I take another tissue, wiping my nose and sighing.

"I remembered what happened when Max got stabbed except when I checked her pulse...I heard a heart monitor flat lining..." I look at Chloe, seeing my reflection in her eyes. "I need to stand up." Chloe stands up and sits on the foot of the bed, Victoria getting up and sitting next to her. I get up walking over and tossing the tissues in the trash. I shuffle back and fourth, trying to figure something out. "I have an idea..."

I pull out my phone and open my contacts, scrolling through. "What're you gonna do, Kate?"

"I'll be in Max's room." I walk over to the door, going out into the hall and closing it behind me. I walk to Max's door and take out the key, unlocking it and going inside. Once the door is closed behind me, I lock it and put my phone on the bed. I sit on the foot of the bed and take my phone, pressing the call button next to the person I want to call. As I hold the phone to my ear, I can feel my heart rate picking up again. After a few rings, I can feel myself getting sick.

_Come on, pick up. Pick up!_

"Hello?" Ryan's hushed voice comes from the other end of the phone and I take a deep breath.

"R-ryan....?" My voice comes out almost as a strangled sob, barely a word.

"Kate? Oh my goodness, are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

"I-is Max still okay? Are you still with her?"

"Yeah, I was just in her room when you called." I let out a sigh of relief and shake my head, feeling myself begin to relax. "Do you need to talk to her? She'd probably roast my alive if I didn't wake her up for this."

"No, please don't. Actually, don't even tell her that I even called. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

There's a long pause and I'm about to check if the call ended when he speaks again. "Why?"

"Because I want her to not worry about me, If something bad happens you can let her know, but this is nothing serious. I had a bad dream. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Okay, but just do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" I get up and turn on Max's desk lamp, looking around the room for a moment.

"Talk to her when she gets out of the hospital. It's obviously bad, otherwise you wouldn't be calling your girlfriend's father at 3am to see if she's okay."

I chuckle and nod to myself. "You have a point. I promise that when Max is out of the hospital, I'll talk to her about this and anything else that happens."

"Okay. Stay safe and at least try to get some sleep tonight."

"I will. I'll be sleeping fine now. Good night, Ryan."

"Good night, Kate." I hang up and put my phone on Max's desk, putting my keys there as well. I get out of my jeans and slid under the covers of Max's bed, still wearing her t-shirt.

_I ought as well keep it on. Another thing to remind me of her._

I sigh happily, pulling the sheets up to my neck and hugging the second pillow. My eyes feel heavy again, but my mind is only filled with the image of Max, holding me in her arms.

_"I love you, Katie."   "I love you too, Maxie."_

\------------------------------

 I hear the buzzing and beeping of my alarm, telling me that it's time to get up. I sigh and open my eyes, looking around Max's room and smiling to myself as I get up.

_I'm in my girlfriend's room. Max is my girlfriend. I'm never getting used to that..._

I walk over and shut off the alarm on my phone, stretching and running my fingers through my hair. I go to put my hair in a bun, but hesitate for a minute.

_Max likes it when I wear my hair down... But she's not here. I want her to be here when I start doing things too differently._

I put my hair in a bun and go to Max's closet. I open it up and look through it, trying to figure out what I'll wear. I eventually settle on a yellow shirt with a doe head in the middle of it.

_Hmm, Max really has a thing for deer..._

I finish getting dressed, throwing on her hoodie and making sure I have everything I need. When I'm done, I walk out the door and lock it, looking around and seeing that the hallway is still clear. I go back to my room, going straight to my desk and grabbing my notebook and sketchbook, putting them in my backpack and locking my room on the way out. I slowly make my way towards the front of the dorms, passing by the different rooms. When I pass by Juliet's room, I hear some giggling. I roll my eyes and keep walking.

_It's good to know that I'm not the only person who can get up this early._

I walk out into the courtyard, looking around and taking in the scene. I can see the morning dew on the grass and the birds searching for food. I can see the squirrels scurrying around and scaring the occasional bird. I make my way over to one of the benches, taking a seat and setting my bag next to me. I take out my phone and look to see if I have any messages. I have a few text messages from a few people about homework, but only 3 texts catch my eye.

**Victoria: Kate, I know that you are gonna be staying in Max's room and that you'll probably be fine, but don't be afraid to come back over if you need us. We'll go over there if you want, too. I hope you're okay. Sleep well.**

 

**Dana: Jesus Kate, are you okay? I just woke up cause I heard someone screaming out for Max and I think it's you. Please let me know if you're okay...**

 

**Unknown: For fuck sake woman, get ahold of yourself. I know you don't really care about Max. If you did you'd stay away from her. All you bring her is trouble.**

I shake my head and sigh, looking up at the horizon. The sun shines a nice bright orange as it crests over the trees. I look from side to side and watch the animals before going back to the texts. I send one to each person.

**Me: Hey Victoria, sorry about bailing. I slept fine and I'm already out and about. Let me know when you and Chloe are out of bed.**

 

**Me: Hey Dana, I's so sorry I scared you. It was just a bad dream, don't worry about it. I hope you and Juliet didn't stay up worrying about me :(**

 

**Me: Kiss. My. Ass.**

I stand up, putting my phone in my pocket and making my way to the front entrance.

_Ought as well sit at one of the tables out here and get a little work done._

_\---------------------------------_

 I walk down the halls, finding my way to my locker through the crowd of students. I see them giving me strange looks as I pass them, a few of them even glaring at me from the corner of their eyes.

_Come on people, haven't you seen a girl wearing a hoodie before?_

I keep walking, looking straight forward and stopping at my locker. When I open it up, I start to switch out a few of my books and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over and see Dana smiling at me. "Oh, hey Dana..." I sigh and go back take out the notebook I need, closing my locker.

"Ouch, you having a bad day?"

"Yeah, you could say that." A guy passes us, looking between the two of us and narrowing his eyes before turning away and walking into a nearby classroom. "I just don't get why everyone is giving me that look. It's like no one knows me anymore."

"You don't know about the post do you...?"

I turn back to Dana and frown. "What post Dana?" Dana opens her mouth, but shuts it, opting instead to pull out her phone and open something up. She hands it to me and I see a Facebook post from someone I haven't heard of before.

**Kate Marsh is out of control. First she's starting drama in the girls dorms, then she gets Maxine Caulfield stabbed, and now she's going around dressing like the poor girl. Is this really the same girl that's supposed to be a decent Catholic girl?**

I shrug and hand Dana her phone back. "Why are you just shrugging?! Aren't you upset?"

"Meh, they're lying. The world is full of people who have too much time and too little brains. Besides, the jokes on them." I start walking down the hall and Dana follows me.

"What do you mean?" 

I stop outside my next class, turning to her and smiling. "I'm not Catholic."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small confession: I don't proofread. So, if you see any typos in the chapters it's because (For the most part) I don't read my chapters before I post them and I don't notice any mistakes until I have to go back to check a detail and I read it. At some point soon I'm going to dedicate a few days to just going through my works and fixing the typos. I'm sorry about them and I hope I don't annoy you people too much with them. Anyways, give me your thoughts in the comments and, as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	15. Looking out for one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad longer than usual. Hope you like it! :)

_ **Kate (Monday):** _

_Well, this is not going well..._

I look keep facing down at my notebook, taking some basic notes as the teacher speaks. I keep glancing up and looking around the room from the corner of my eye.

_I wish they would stop looking at me. It's like I'm a bug under the microscope, I can't concentrate. I'm not used to something like this!_

The bell rings and the teacher rushes to give us our assignment before everyone leaves. As I put my notebook away, I can see someone walking up to me out of the corner of my eye. I zip up my bag and stand up, making sure that they don't end up between me and the door. "Hey Kate."

"Oh, hey Steph." I breath out a sigh of relief, reaching up and holding my head for a moment. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just puttering around." She looks around the room for a moment and sighs, looking back at me. "Look, I saw the post. I know that it's BS and I was wondering what was really going on. You don't have to talk to me if it's too private, but I just... I wanna know what's happening to my friends."

I nod, taking a few deep breaths and thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I'll tell you after school. Just... do me a favor."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Give me a hug." I sigh and sniffle, trying not to cry. "I need a hug..."

"Of course, Kate." She leans in and hugs me, patting my shoulder. "You never have to ask." I nod, hugging her tight and trying not to cry.

"Thank you." I take a deep breath and take a step back, nodding towards the door. "Let's grab lunch." I start walking to the door and Steph follows close behind.

_She's a close friend with Me, Max, and Chloe. She's someone who deserves to know the story. But so do a couple others..._

We walk out of the class and down the halls, making out way towards the cafeteria. On the way there, I can see people looking at me like before. When we get to the corner before the cafeteria, I see Warren talking to Brooke, their voices slowly becoming audible as we get closer. "...wrong. The only way that Mario would win in a fight against Link is if he had an invincibility shroom. If he used a fireball, Link could just use his shield."

As we get closer, Brooke, glares at me for a moment, death in her eyes as I walk by. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." She looks back to Warren and her expression softens. "You know, I would like to figure out what would happen if Bowser got in a fight with Link."

_Jeez, if looks could kill._

I shake my head and keep walking, making my way over to the lunch line.

\--------------------------

As the final bell rings, I find myself dreading the meeting with Steph.

_I want to tell her, I really do. But, what might she have to say that I don't know? What if she gets mad at us for something Max and I did?_

I zip up my backpack and stand up, making my way over to the door. I walk out into the halls and make my way through the crowd, finding Steph at her locker. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Kate." She closes her locker and looks at me, a smile on her face. "So, do you wanna talk?"

"Sure. I have somewhere in mind to go have this conversation. Follow me."

"Okay." I begin to make my way out of the school, almost making it to the front door before someone steps in my way.

"Oh, well now, isn't it the drama queen, Kate Marsh. What're you up to now? Dating a little young, don't you think?" He points over to Steph and I can feel my blood begin to boil.

_Just ignore him Kate, he's nothing but a jerk. He's too stuck up to realize he's such an idiot._

"I don't really have time for talking to you, Nathan. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I start to walk around him but he moves infront of me, blocking my way out.

"I suggest you make time for me, Marsh. I don't take no for an answer." Nathan leans in closer and licks his lips. "I know that a stupid little lesbian like you isn't going to amount to anything in life, but if you talk nice with me I might be able to change that." He raises and eyebrow and starts to check out his knuckles.

_You really are an idiot aren't you, Nathan?_

"You know, I'm gonna say no. I'm leaving now." I begin to walk around him again, but this time he grabs onto my shoulder. "Oh no, I don't think so."

"Back off Prescott." I turn my head to see Steph standing there, fists clenched and her jaw set. She has murder in her eyes and she looks are red as a tomato.

Nathan laughs and shakes his head. "And where do you get off thinking you can boss  _Me_ around?"

"I'm not bossing, I'm telling. Back off and stop bothering my friend."

"Or what? You'll whine at me to death?" He scoffs and shakes his head. "Pathetic."

"Oh wow Nathan, I didn't know you saw a mirror." I look over and see Victoria, standing next to us with her arms folded across her chest. "Now if you're finished realizing how much of a miserable, sniveling, insignificant asshole you are, I suggest you walk away from my friend."

"Now listen here, bitch! You-"

"Mister Prescott!" I jump as I hear David's voice booming through the hall. "I would advise you to stop talking and come with me."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"It wasn't a request boy. Come. Here. Now." David walks over, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

Before David reaches Nathan, he lets go of me and groans, walking over to David. "Fine, whatever..."

"Mr. Well's office, now." David points to the door a little ways down the hall and Nathan starts walking. Before David follows, he looks back at us and nods. I nod back to him and watch him follow behind Nathan.

"Thanks Vic." I turn to Victoria and see her signing, the bruises starting to turn yellow and green as they fade slightly.

"Don't mention it." She gives me a quick hug and pulls back smiling. "Chloe and I are going over to the Two Whales, you wanna come along?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be filling Steph in on... recent events...." Victoria's smile fades slightly and she nods, squeezing my shoulder.

"Chloe and I are only a text away."

"I know. Thank you." I clear my throat and look over to Steph. "Come on, let's get going." I look back to Victoria and sigh. "Catch up with you later."

"Okay, talk later." We all walk out the door and Victoria begins making her way towards the parking lot. I begin leading Steph towards the dorms and we make our way inside. As we walk down the hall, I can feel my stomach twisting into knots.

_I'm really going to talk about this again. It was hard enough to go over some of this with Max in the room, now I have to do it alone..._

I find Dana's room and knock on the door, waiting for a moment. Soon, Juliet opens the door and looks between us. "Kate, Steph, what's up?"

"I need to talk with you and Dana."

Juliet nods and opens the door, letting us in. "Babe, Kate says she needs to talk to us."

"Oh, okay." Dana puts down a text book and slides it off to the side. "I'm all ears."

I nod and sigh, looking between them as Juliet shuts the door and sits next to Dana on the bed. "Hey. so... I'm sorry for being a bother guys." I sit on the couch and Steph sits next to me.

"Kate, like I've told you before, Juliet and I don't mind in the slightest. We're happy for the visit." Dana smiles and looks over at Steph. "That goes for you too."

"Thank you." Steph smiles back for a moment before looking to me. "So, Kate. What's the story?"

I look around Dana's room and take a deep breath. "Well, it started when I became friends with Max." I rub the back of my neck, relaxing against the couch. "She was the most amazing person that I'd ever been able to be friends with. And, she stayed that way. I'd known for a while that I wasn't normal, but it wasn't until I was good friends with Max for a few months that I realized I was hopelessly gay. And, I liked it. I liked being around a woman that could make me feel the way guys never could. I loved everything about her. But, I couldn't love myself." I can feel myself blushing and I look around, seeing their faces. They're all paying close attention.

"It's okay Kate, take your time." Juliet tries to comfort me and I give her a short nod.

"Eventually, I reached a point where I couldn't take what I felt. I couldn't stand it to the point where I hated myself beyond the usual self hate. I couldn't do it anymore. So, Friday, I took a trip to the light house..."

\------------------------

"Oh my god, Kate. I don't even know what I can begin to say." Juliet moves closer and gives me a tight, crushing hug. "I'm so, so sorry that you had to go through that..." I hear her sniffle and I can feel my chest squeeze tighter.

 _I knew this wasn't going to be easy. They're people who's friendship means a lot to me and I hide something so big from them, even if I felt like I didn't have a choice_ _..._

I return the hug and rub her back. "It's okay, everything's all right. I'm here and I'm okay."

I hear Juliet laugh bitterly and shake her head. "Classic Kate Marsh, caring for others more than yourself..."

I laugh and close me eyes, hugging her tighter. "Well, it's cause I'm worthless and I deserve the pain I feel."

"Katherine Beverly Marsh, that is not true and you know it. Max cares about you and she values you. She was there for you in your time of need and she stayed there for you. We all know she would have something to say about what just came out of your mouth."

I nod slowly, rubbing the back of my neck. "You know, she would. She'd tell me that I have it backwards and that she's the person who deserves to be in pain. She'd tell me I'm an angel and a million other things that I can't believe are true, but make me smile and blush." I close my eyes and feel a hot wetness begin to drip down my cheeks. "She'd tell me how wonderful she thinks I am and that she loves me..." I close my eyelids tighter, my fingers digging into Juliet's shoulders as I fail to hold back a sob. "She deserves better than me, better than this..."

"Kate, what do you mean? You're amazing, Max must be happy to be with you."

"Oh she is, she really is. But I'm here, alone, facing off against everybody judging me and giving me that look. Everywhere I turn I have either some jerk trying to come after me and make me crack, or five people staring and trying to figure out what's wrong with me!" I take a shuddering breath, sobbing away.

"There there Kate, it's okay. People are idiots. There's nothing wrong with you and the people who try to convince you that there is are just messed up people trying to feel better about themselves."

After several minutes of me holding onto her and crying, I begin to gain more control over myself. I take a some deep breaths, sniffling a few times, and open my eyes, pulling away from Juliet and looking over to Dana and Steph. The two of them are looking on with sad looks in their eyes and understanding expressions. I stand up, clearing my throat and sighing to myself. "I should get back to Max's room, I have some work to do. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, just remember that we're here for you Kate, no matter what." Juliet and Dana stand side by side, holding hands and looking on with concern.

"Don't worry guys, I'll let you know if something happens. I'm just gonna relax and do some work, trust me."

"We do Kate," Dana gives me a soft, kind smile. "We do."

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later. Steph, I'll text you later tonight." I nod at them and walk out the door, making a b-line for Max's room. When I get there, I close the door and walk over to her desk, sitting down and sighing. I look around and sniffle, feeling like something's missing.

_It feels like there should be something here, something important... Shoot, Alice!_

I jump up, running out into the hallway and then getting into my room. I go over to the corner and break out some food for Alice, putting it in her food dish and grabbing her water bottle. I refill it and pick up her cage, bringing it over into Max's room and quickly stepping out, closing up and re-locking my room. When I get back to Max's room, I close the door and bring Alice's cage over to the corner of the room, watching her take a few more nibbles of food and then go for the water. "I'm sorry baby, mama was busy having mental break downs and she forgot to be there for you. I'm such a bad parent..."

_Maybe it's good that I'm gay... I'd be a terrible mother..._

I feel my chest begin to ache a little as I watch Alice.

_What if Max wants children? I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but what if she wants that and either she has to give up her dream or I have to lose her...?_

I move over to Max's desk again, looking around for some paper. Grab one of her pens and take the cap off, thinking of what I want to say.

**Dear Max,**

**It's Kate.**

\------------------------------

I slowly stroke Alice's fur, watching her relax in my lap.

_You know, I am surrounded by loyalty. Loyal friends, a loyal girlfriend, and even a loyal bunny. I'm really blessed._

I smile, rubbing Alice's ear and making her twitch a little. The letter comes to mind and I begin to think about it.

_You know, I don't want Max to be worrying about things, but I promised that I would be honest with her. It almost feels like I'm being a little dishonest by not telling her what's going on. But, I also promised that I'd only tell her acceptable lies. I'm not going to keep this a secret from her for long, but I'm going to wait until she's no longer cooped up in a hospital room all day long and unable to do anything. If I tell her now, she's just going to be upset and she'll just stew for the whole time she's in the hospital..._

I sigh to myself, slowly picking up Alice and setting her back in her freshly cleaned cage, closing the door and giving her a carrot.

_I'll tell her as soon as she's back, but not before._

I walk out into the hall, going next door and knocking on Victoria's door. There's a few muffled noises, followed by a thud. There are some footsteps and then the door opens, a messy haired Victoria standing before me. "Oh, hey Kate! What's up?" She looks behind her for a moment and shakes her head. "Calm down, it's Kate. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, take your time." Chloe calls back, sounding tired and chipper at the same time.

Victoria closes the door and we walk over to Max's room, stepping inside and I close the door. "She sounds tired yet happy."

"She's had a long day. Plus, we had a nice little date and since it was just us, it ended up being kinda romantic. We missed your company, but it really worked out." Victoria smiles at me and I nod, giving her a thumbs up. We stand there for a moment and she clears her throat, looking down for a minute. "I do have something that I want to talk to you about."

"I do to, but you first."

"Oh, okay." Victoria, looks over at the couch. "May I take a seat?"

"Please do. You wanna hold Alice?"

"Sure." Victoria sits down and I open up the cage again, picking up Alice and setting her in Victoria's lap. "Aweee, she's so cute."

"Thank you." I sit next to her and smile as she gently caresses Alice's fur, a child like wonder in her eyes. "Take your time, but let me know when you wanna talk."

"Ahh, yes, that." Her joy fades a little and I feel guilty for dampening the mood, but Victoria keeps petting Alice.

"Kate, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be gay and still believe in your religion. I know that it's not just all an act you put up, you do believe in at least some of it, but you must have some contradictions, right?"

I think for a moment, trying to find my words. "Of course I have my contradictions, I'm kinda breaking some of the rules by being what I am. But I have a little secret." I lean close to her talking quieter. "I don't usually tell this to people, but I think that I can make an exception for you. Are you ready?"

Victoria raises an eyebrow and slowly nods, looking from side to side for a moment. "Yeah, what is it?"

I lean in closer, whispering into her ear. "I don't give a damn." Victoria begins snickering and giggling, passing Alice over to me before the poor bunny gets frightened.

Victoria loses it for a few moments, trying to calm herself. When she's calmed down, she speaks again. "Oh my god. Kate, you're the best." She clears her throat and wipes a few tears from her eyes, shaking her head a little. "But seriously though. You just, don't care?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds kinda lame when I say it out loud, but it works. When I die, and if there is a God, he will judge me for my transgressions. I honestly believe that, since we're all made in his image, that he will have nothing against what he made me as. Besides, homosexuality is something that society has deemed to be evil and harmful, I do have people in my life that I don't want to know my sexuality, but that's only because it would make things harder."

Victoria thinks for a moment, scratching the back of her head. "Who don't you want to know about you and Max?"

"My family. You do remember that I'm the preacher's daughter, right?"

"Oof, yeah, that wouldn't end well."

I nod slowly, bringing Alice back to her cage. "You know, they're gonna find out eventually, I know it. But, I'm just hoping that day comes as late as possible. Not only do I want Max here, but I want our lives to be at least somewhat stable before I basically go to war with my own family."

Silence falls between us and I stand at Max's desk, looking at the letter that is sitting there, sealed in a neat envelope. "You know, I'm here for both of you guys. I know that you two have each other and Chloe would obviously do anything for either you or Max, but I'm also here."

"Thanks Vic, I appreciate it." I take the letter and walk back over to her, holding it infront of her. "Could you do me a favor and give this to Max tomorrow? I'm going to be burying my nose in books and trying to keep busy until she gets back, so I can't give it to her myself."

"Yeah, no problem. I was gonna go visit her tomorrow anyways."

"Nice. Well, I'm glad that we talked and I'm here for  _you_ if you need it, but I think that Chloe will want you back sometime soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I'd better get back to her." Victoria goes over to Alice's cage, smiling and sighing happily. "Don't worry Alice, auntie Vic will visit soon." She gets up and walks over to the door, shooing me as smiles as she leaves. I hear the door to her room open and shut, followed by some muffled giggling.

I walk over to the lamp, turning it on and getting ready for bed.

_I've got some good friends. It's nice to know that I could help someone else with advice instead of the other way around._

As I pull the sheets closer and close my eyes, I hold Max's pillow close. "Don't worry baby, I'll tell you everything when you get back to Blackwell. I'll keep my promises to you. I promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max's return approaches and things are heating up. what will happen next? I hope that you enjoyed and as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	16. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's a slightly longer one to make up for it. Enjoy! :)

_ **Max:** _

I sigh, looking at the room as I stand up, Chloe standing near by incase I start to fall. I make my way towards the door, double checking that I have everything.

_Clothes, yep. Phone, yeah. Wallet, yepperoo. Kate's letter, check._

As I rest my hand on the doorknob, I look around again, taking a deep breath before turning the knob. As the door begins to open, I feel as though I'm taking my first steps in years. I keep my balance and walk down the hall, towards the elevator. "So, you mind if we don't use the stairs? I kinda skipped leg day."

Chloe chuckles and shakes her head, walking beside me. "Nah, I don't really mind, wasn't feeling the stairs anyways." We approach the elevator, Chloe pressing the button and waiting. "I can't wait to get you back to the dorms. Kate is dying to see you..." Her voice fades away and I can see that she is staring off into the distance.

_Not a good sign. But hey, that could mean anything. Maybe she had a fight with Vic. Or maybe Chloe's just feeling home sick for her girlfriend's arms. I understand that feeling..._

The elevator dings and we enter it. I lean against the side, feeling my legs feel sore from the days of not using them and now walking.The doors shut and we start moving down. "Hey, thanks for all the help Chloe."

"Hey, don't mention it. It's what friends are for."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." The door dings and opens, leading out to the main lobby. Chloe and I walk over to the main desk and I sign out. feeling the nurse staring at me.

"Alright Max, stay careful and come back if you have any problems, okay?"

"Of course, thank you." I nod politely and keep walking, Chloe still staying close behind me. We make our way out to the parking lot where I see Kate leaning against Joyce's car. I look over at Chloe and she smiles.

"My mom let me borrow the car to come get you so you'd have more room." I look smile and look back to Kate, walking towards her as fast as I can.

"Max, it's great to see yo-" I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her. I can tell that she's caught off guard, but she quickly kisses me back. After a few moments of solid kissing, I pull back and look her in the eye, my arms still wrapped firmly around her neck. "God, I missed you so much..."

I smirk and give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I missed you too, Kate. I really did." I sigh happily and rest my forehead against hers, hearing Chloe clear her throat behind us.

"You know, this is the gayest, most heart warming stuff I've seen in a while, but don't you think we should get back to the safety of the dorms before you get too affectionate?" I can hear a soft panic in her voice and I realize that she's right.

_Oh geez, what if someone sees us being affectionate and someone tells her family? What if someone already saw?_

I pull back and sigh, backing up a little for Kate to move. She quickly turns around and opens the door in the back, getting into the back seat and making room for me. I sit next to her and close the door, buckling up as Chloe walks around to the driver side. I look over at Kate and begin to feel nervous. "Sorry about kissing you in public, I was just so happy to see you and-"

"Max." Her voice is quiet yet firm, making me stop and look at her, afraid to continue any farther. "Max, it's fine. It doesn't really matter anymore anyways."

"Doesn't matter anymore, what do you mean Kate? What if your family finds out about us? What happens then?!"

"I don't know!" I jump as she raises her voice, the sound of fear in her voice. "I don't know. All I know is that I need you back and you're here." She takes my hands and laces our fingers together, squeezing gently. "I'd go to hell as long as you were by my side."

I squeeze her hand back and smile. "Thanks, but you only have to go a few feet." Kate smiles for a moment before looking down, tears dripping onto her cheeks.

"Well that's good, cause I'll need you when we get back..." She sniffles and I move to face her, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Katie, what's wrong...?"

Before Kate can respond, there's a knocking on the door and it opens, Chloe poking her head in. "I'm gonna go for a walk, text me if you need anything." I nod and she closes the door, making her way to the small fast food place next to the hospital.

_I always though that was convenient. Get a heart attack from fast food and you're right next to the hospital..._

I sigh, looking back at Kate and unbuckling my seatbelt. I put my hand on her cheek and look at her face, which is turned away from me. "Kate, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Y-yes it's just..." She sniffles and looks back at me, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears. "I... I didn't tell you everything that was going on in my letter." I feel a lump grow in my throat and Kate takes a few deep breaths before she continues. "You needed to focus on healing and there was nothing you could do from inside that hospital. So, I didn't tell you about how things went when I got back to classes."

I can feel my heart racing, the possibilities flooding my mind with terrible situations. "What happened, Kate."

She sniffles and sighs, blinking the tears from her eyes and keeping them closed. "On Monday people started treating me like crap. They were either coming after me for being gay, or they were just... looking at me! It was like they were trying to read me like a book and see what my deal was. It was just so... it was freaking me out!" She looks at me and I can tell that she hasn't had a lot of sleep in the last day or two. "Nathan came after me and made a scene, but Victoria and David came to help me. Also, I've been hanging out with Steph recently. She's really been a good help."

I kiss her forehead and nod. "I'm glad that you have people there for you when I wasn't able to be there."

Kate chuckles and nods. "I'm relived that you're back though, I don't think I could go another day without you there for support."

"You're right, I'm here now. And that's how it's going to be Kate, you and me at each other's side."

I can see a smile flicker across her face and she nods. "Good, cause I have another thing to tell you..."

"What is it, Katie?" I rub her shoulder and she visibly relaxes.

"Well, it started last night when I was getting ready for bed..."

 

_ **Kate (Last night):** _

I sigh, looking at the wall as I cuddle with the pillow, feeling too excited to sleep.

_Max is going to be back tomorrow! How can I even think of sleeping when the woman I love is going to be back so soon?!_

I find myself smiling and I let my eyes close for a moment. Then, I can hear my phone buzz.

_Well shoot, so much for getting to sleep anytime soon. I just hope it's nothing too bad._

I roll over and take my phone from the night table, opening it and seeing that there is a bunch of text messages. I open the chat to find that my mother has been texting me:

**Mom: Kate, i've been hearing rumors that you've become involved with another woman.**

**Mom: This is a lie, right Kate?!**

**Mom: Katherine Beverly Marsh, you answer your mother this instant.**

**Mom: If you don't tell me the truth in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to come over there and drag you back home!**

**Mom: That's it, I'm going over there**

**Mom: You answer your door this instant, young lady!**

 

I hear a banging out in the hallway and I swallow, slowly getting up and sneaking over to the peephole. I can see someone knocking on my door, their arms crossed and their foot tapping against the ground aggressively.

_Oh shoot, it's mom!_

I cover my mouth and slowly back up, feeling myself begin to shake. I very carefully lay down as quiet as I can and wrap myself in the sheets, holding the pillow tight and thinking of Max.

_It's okay, it's okay, Max will be here tomorrow, I just need to make it till she's out of the hospital, she'll be back tomorrow..._

I hold the pillows tighter as I silently cry until I can't cry anymore.

 

_ **Kate (Present):** _

Max looks at me with love in her eyes. I feel my hear racing as I think about last night. "I didn't sleep at all. The only reason I'm here is because Chloe snuck out, went around the dorms, and helped me to sneak away too." I see her nod and she leans in, kissing my forehead.

"Katie, I know this isn't going to be easy, but you have to choose our next move. We can go to Chloe's house and hide out for the weekend, or we can go right at this head on. It's up to you and I'll support whatever your decision is."

I take a deep breath, looking into her eyes for a minute. "Max, with you by my side, I'd take on anyone or anything." I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back. "All I need is you Max. Let's just go do this."

She nods and pulls out her phone, opening up the contact for Chloe and hitting call. "Yeah Chloe... it's show time... sure thing...alright, see ya soon." She hangs up and puts her phone away, smiling at me. "She said we're hella hardcore."

I laugh and shake my head. "Well, I guess someone might think that." I buckle up, closing my eyes and leaning against Max. "I hope you're ready for world war 3."

"For you? Always ready." I smirk as we wait for Chloe.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Chloe clears her throat as we turn the corner, Blackwell parking lot coming into view."And ladies and gentlemen, if you look to the left, you will see the entrance to the rich asshole enclosure." Max and I laugh, causing Chloe to smile. "Seriously tho, we're here guys." She pulls into a parking space and I look around, seeing my mother's car but not her. "Well, show time!" Chloe slides her keys into her pockets and gets out.

I unbuckle and jump out, going over to stand next to Max as she gets out of the car. Her legs wobble a little as she stands up, but she quickly steadies herself and starts walking towards the front lawn. I stay close behind her and glance around some.

_Well, it could be worse. Besides, it's a nice Friday afternoon, things are going fine-_

"Kate Marsh!" I sigh and keep walking. Max glances over at me, but we keep walking and make our way onto the front lawn. There are still a good number of people around, some of them looking over at me and other's pretending not to.

_Well, at least it's a Friday afternoon._

I hear someone walking and so I clear my throat, causing Max to look over at me as I stop. After a moment, Chloe turns around and stands beside us, my mother walking towards us with fire in her eyes. "Hello mother." I can see Max bristle at the cold disdain in my voice.

_It's like the hospital again. She doesn't like it when I get angry or cold. To be fair, neither do I._

She stops a few feet away from me and points a finger at me. "Don't you 'hello mother' me, young lady! You have been refusing to talk to me and I need answers, now!" Anyone who was pretending to watch has given up pretending and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. "Tell me right now, what is going on."

"I have no clue to what you're referring."

She jabs her finger at me and I can see the veins popping out of her forehead. "Don't you give me that crap, tell me what's going on! Why am I hearing that you're a queer!"

I look over at Max and smirk. "Cause." People begin to gather around us. I can see Victoria and Steph standing a few feet away, looking on helplessly.

"What kind of answer is that!?" I roll my eyes and more people begin to gather.  "You need to ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!"

I turn to Max I hold onto the sides of her face and pull her in, kissing her hard. I hear some really loud whistles and some shouts that make my confidence soar. After a moment of kissing Max, I look over at my mother. I can almost see smoke coming out of her ears and I want to laugh, but I can see that her fists are balling up.

_Oh shoot, I've done it now._

 

_**I see the scissors pierce Max's skin, a scream of agony leaving her mouth. I see a door open up and everything goes in slow motion as Chloe grabs Taylor by the throat and slams her into the wall across the hallway. I feel my blood run cold as Max falls to her knees, her hand moving down to her gut and holding where she's just been stabbed.** _

 

 

I move myself so that I'm between Max and my mother, blinking away the memory and coming back to the present.

_Not again! I was too late last time, I'm not letting someone hurt my Max!_

My mother starts coming towards me raising her fist but before I know it, Chloe is pushing her back and Victoria and Steph are holding her raised arm back from throwing a punch. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING HETHANS!" I feel Max take my hand and I squeeze her hand, making sure that she's close behind me.

"HEY!" Everyone but Me, Max, and Chloe jump at least a little as David shouts from beside us. "What is the name of everything holy is going on here?!"

Chloe takes a breath to say something but my mom beats her to it. "These, hellians are grabbing onto me and interfering in my business!"

David crosses his arms and looks at Chloe, an eyebrow raised. "Well, what do you have to say... 'hellians'?" I can almost hear the laughter that David is trying to keep from happening.

"I don't think a full grown woman going in to hit her daughter is any kind of business for school grounds, sir." Chloe's voice is a tad smug, but mostly furious.

"I see." David frowns and narrows his eyes. "Ma'am, I'm going escort you off school grounds."

"Excuse you?" My mother looks like someone just hit her with frying pan.

"You heard me! You're going to leave school property and I'm making sure of it!" David comes closer, putting his hands on his hips and raising his voice. I can feel the air grow tense. Students start backing up and others even make a b-line for the dorms.

_Even when juicy drama is going on, some people just know when to leave before shit hits the fan._

"I have business with my daughter to finish."

"Last time I checked, Kate was an adult. If she desires to speak with you, she can do so OFF OF SCHOOL GROUNDS!" David closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Now, if you would just come with me everything will be so much easier for all of us-"

"I'm not leaving!" My mother goes to swing at David, but Victoria and Steph stop her. David reaches for his taser when someone speaks up.

A male voice calls from behind her, getting clearer as it approaches. "Beth! What in the world are you doing?!"

"GET BACK IN THE CAR RICHARD!" My mother struggles more and Victoria is clearly struggling to keep her hold.

"DAD!" I shout for him and he comes over to me, a curious look on his face.

"Katie dear, what's going on?" He put himself between my mother and I, glancing between the two of us.

"Well, I was just minding my business, when she came by and started yelling at me."

My father nods and sighs. "We had some questions for you, but your mother obviously got a little... excited." He turns around and looks at my mother. "Wait in the car, Beth." My mother looks like she might object but she closes her mouth and nods. She relaxes and my friends back away, letting her turn around and walk towards the parking lot, David right behind her. "My deepest apologies Kate, I didn't know that would happen."

"It's fine dad." I sigh, giving him a tired smile.

Max stands beside me and clears her throat. "Hi."

"Hey Max." He looks between us and nods slowly. "It's true isn't it?" There is a silence where it feels like the air for a hundred miles has been sucked away. "You two are... a thing?"

"Yes, we are." I stand up straighter, taking a deep breath, but my father speaks before I can.

"Are you two in a happy, healthy relationship?"

I sputter a little, not expecting that question. "Umm, y-yeah... yeah. We have a happy relationship and it's quiet healthy. W-why do you ask...?"

He nods slowly, thinking for a moment. "It is not my place to pass judgement on others, I merely do the Lord's work."

"So, you're saying you're okay with it...?"

My father thinks some more, taking a deep breath. "I'm saying it's not my place to tell you it's wrong. This is never something I was ever prepared for when I decided to have kids." He clears his throat and looks up at the sky. "I'll have to think and pray for guidance before I can really say much of anything."

"Understandable..." I look down at the ground and I can feel Max squeezing my hand. I look over and see that one hand is over her stomach, the other clasped in mine.

I feel a touch on my shoulder and I look up, my dad standing infront of me. He sighs and wraps his arms around Max and I, giving us both a hug. I feel a bit better, my mind going blank for a moment. He whispers to both of us, "I'm always here for you girls if you need me, I just need a little more time to get used to this. Good luck you two." He pulls back and nods at us. I nod back and watch him make his way to the parking lot, pulling out his keys.

_Well, this turned out a bit different than I expected it to..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't think everything is said and done, but that was okay right? It could have gone far worse. Anyways, comment what you think about this turn of events and, as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	17. Burning Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a few talks about things, some things happen, and some people say some things. (Kinda vague, am I right?)
> 
> (WARNING: Homophobia turned up to 11 for one small part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer that I wanted to nail this, but here you go. Enjoy :)

_ **Max (Present):** _

I wake up, feeling the dull tingling in my gut and feeling an arm carefully draped over my stomach. I look over and see her face, still consumed with the calm of slumber.

_Her face is always so beautiful when she isn't worried about something wild or crazy that's going on. I feel bad that her life's gotten so out of whack since I've come into her life, but she wouldn't be here if I didn't save her..._

I sigh and shake the train of thought from my head, looking over at the clock.

_Hmm, it's pretty early in the day, but I think that I can still do what I need to._

I slowly slip away from Kate, putting my pillow where I was laying and leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead. As I pull away, I take out my phone and send off a text before getting dressed.

 

_**Me: Hey Chlo, I need you to keep an ear out for Katie. I have some business to deal with on my own. I'll be in a safe place with safe people, but I just need to do something...** _

 

I make my way over to the desk and scribble out a quick note.

 

_**Katie,** _

_**I'm going to talk to a friend about something personal. Don't be afraid, I'm totally safe. If you wake up before I get back, I'm sorry for spooking you and I'll make it up to you when I get back.** _

_**Forever yours, Max <3** _

 

I take a piece of tape and tape the note to the inside of the door. When I finish, I take my key and open the door, walking out and locking it.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

 

_ **Max (Last Night):** _

"I'm sorry..." Kate's voice reaches a high pitch that I've never heard from her and I can feel my heart breaking.

"Baby, it's okay! I promise you, I'm not mad. I think that it's sweet that you were protecting me. Thank you." I give her a genuine smile and I can feel her unease and fear slowly leaving, replaced by a love filled calm. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Well, someone posted on Facebook about me starting drama that got you stabbed, Nathan Prescott came at me and started hitting on me before Victoria and Steph caused a ruckus and David stepped in, and I broke down telling Dana, Juliet, and Steph what happened starting from me on the cliff..." I take a deep breath at keep from saying anything, just rubbing her shoulder. "Also, I woke up in the night screaming your name and Chloe called your dad in the hospital cause I was freaking out. I heard that you were okay and then I told him to not say anything to you because you would just be worrying about me more."

_Of course Kate would be thinking about my well being in that situation._

I lean in and kiss her forehead. "I bet you had to talk him into that."

"Yeah, he offered to wake you up almost right away, but I talked him into waiting on the condition that I told you everything when you got back, which I've done..." She pauses, a silence falling between us. I can hear the silence deafening in my ears as Kate looks down. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes and looks at me, sniffling as a few tears drip down her cheek. "I promised you that I'd be honest, and I kept myself going because I knew that I had the obligation to tell you the truth. I was really busy like I said in the letter, but I was hiding away in your room trying to find any excuse to not leave..."

I run my hand through her hair and and look into her eyes. "Well I'm here now and you've told me what happened." I rest my forehead against hers and sigh happily. "Let's enjoy being alone with each other for the first time in a while with some cuddles and kisses, alright?"

She giggles and nods, resting her hand on my cheek and leaning in until our lips almost touch. "I thought you'd never ask..."

 

_ **Max (Present):** _

I take a few deep breaths as I lean up against the large white building.

_Damn, I guess I should have taken it easier. I should get someone to drive me back to Blackwell..._

I hold my stomach, feeling the ridge where the bandages cover where I was stabbed.

_I owe everything to Kate and I'm hoping that she doesn't wake up before I get back, but that's no reason to over-exert myself into the hospital again. I need to think before I do things..._

I take a deep breath, pushing away from the building and making my way to the railing, the sun still low on the horizon. I hold onto the railing as I make my way to the door, resting my hand on the handle and waiting for a moment.

_Well, this is it... God, if you're listening right now, I know that faith is Kate's thing, but I would like to think that I haven't done too much wrong in my life. I mean, you've allowed Kate and I to be together, so that's a blessing in itself. Just, please let me hold it together for this, please? Amen..._

I pull the door open and step inside, being careful to close it behind me quietly. I slowly make my way to the next set of door and hear a gentle humming coming from beyond them. I make my way into the largest part of the building, pews on both sides and the pulpit on the opposite side of the room from me. Behind it sits Kate's father, Reverend Marsh. "F-father...?"

He looks up from his seat, standing when he sees me and making his way down the isle. "Hello, Maxine. I didn't expect anyone this early on a Saturday."

"I was counting on that." He stops infront of me and I take a deep breath. "I wished to speak with you personally. Maybe somewhere less... open...?"

"Sure thing. If this is a personal conversation we can talk in my office." He nods towards the front of the church and turns, walking away. "Follow me." I stay close behind him and we make our way across the room and through a hall, stopping at a door that he opens and waves for me to enter. I do so and sit down, taking a deep breath and grunting. "Are you okay, Max?"

"Yeah, I just stressed myself too much when I walked here from the dorms." I hold my gut and sigh. "My gut still hurts from getting stabbed..." I pull out my phone and see a message from Chloe.

 

_ **Chlo: Kate woke up and came over, she's hanging out with Vic and I. She's worried but she's hiding it well.** _

_**Me: I'm just in town talking to someone, everything's okay. Let her know I'm safe.** _

 

I put my phone away and frown a little. "I'm safe here, right? You're not gonna like, kill me and turn me into confessional wafers or something?"

"What?! No, eww. Come on, Max, give me some credit here..." He closes the door and takes seat on his side of the desk. "I'm a man of the cloth and a man of God, I may have different feelings and opinions than you, but I honestly mean you no harm and I don't want to see you get hurt." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Now, you can talk about whatever you need, nothing said here goes anywhere." He takes out a coffee cup and a thermos, filling the cup. "What brought you to my church this early and on a Saturday?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you about Kate and I. I know that your faith and your fatherly care for your daughter conflict over her sexuality, but I have some conflicts of my own..."

"Oh?" He takes a sip of his coffee and relaxes in his chair. "What are these conflicts?"

"Well, I know that Kate struggles with her sexuality, or at least she used to..." I clear my throat and begin to fidget with my hands. "You promise that whatever is said here stays here, even from your wife...?"

He raises an eyebrow and frowns a little, nodding slowly. "Yes, it's my duty to keep what is spoken in a session of counseling secret. Please, continue when you feel comfortable." He focuses on me more intently and I feel myself begin to sweat.

_It's okay Max, you can do this..._

I clear my throat a few times and work up the courage to speak. When I do, my voice is restrained and I can hear that I'm close to tears. "Kate was up at the light house, standing near the edge. She was gonna.... she might have.... jumped..." My voice catches in my throat and I can see a deep, crippling pain behind his eyes. "She was at the edge with her arms out and I grabbed her and pulled her away..." The pause that follows leaves tension in the air, so thick that I can feel my lungs begin to fight for oxygen. "I was talking to her and telling her that she had too much to live for, that there were people that loved her. And when it came down to it, she basically told me that she wanted to die and that the truth was too much. I kept trying to convince her that she was loved, but she wouldn't hear it. I told her that I loved her, and I said that she didn't need to love me back, but I needed her in my life. As it turns out, we'd both been in love with each other for a long time before the lighthouse, and that's one reason why we were able to be together so easily."

Mr. Marsh looks at me and nods slowly, a small tear in the corner of his eye making it's way down his face. "Thank you... for saving my little girl..."

I nod and swallow, wiping away some of the sweat on my forehead and pushing the tears back. "It was the right thing to do." He nods and I feel my heart beating faster. "I uhh... I am having a little trouble with dating her though."

He clears his throat and take a deep breath. "What... what kind of trouble, Max?"

"Well, I know that it's not really accepted by some that two people of the same gender can be in a relationship, but they don't control us." I speak slowly, making eye contact, seeing the pain in his eyes still there. "My struggle is that I want what is best for Kate. I really do love her and if I'm not good for her and she wants to be with someone else, I'd let her go in a heart beat..." My voice wavers but I pause and recompose myself. "But I don't know if I deserve her love. I know that it's not my call to decide who she loves and I really want to be with her, but what if I mess up and hurt her. What if I do something stupid and she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" I shrug and break eye contact, running my hands through my hair and pulling on it. "I'm just scared about what might happen."

He nods and strokes his chin a few times, waiting a few moments before responding. "I'm going to speak to you both as a father and as a person. As father to my daughter, I know that Kate is a dedicated person. She will give 110% even if it kills her. If she loves you and you love her, she'll find a way to make your relationship work, so I wouldn't worry about that. As a person I need to tell you that you can't worry about what the future holds too much. You need to make plans and try to be prepared, but that's all you can do, try and prepare. You don't know what the future holds and the Lord works in mysterious ways. You might wake up one day to find that, over time, you've grown to need Kate more than anything else in your life. You may also find that, one day, you can't stand the thought of being away from her even for the smallest of times. I believe you may even fell some of those things now. But no matter what, you just have to live in the moment, cherish what you have and live life to the fullest. You will get knocked down in life and you'll have to deal with it, but as long as you get back up, you can keep going." He takes a deep breath and a swig from his coffee. "With Katie by your side, you'll never have to do it alone, either." He smirks and I smile back. "So, do you need a ride back to Blackwell?"

"Not right now, I have to visit someone else first, thank you." I stand up and take a deep breath. "For everything. I know that Kate and I being together is something that you might not be okay with or understand, but please believe me when I say that I love your daughter and I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe and happy."

"Thank you. I see that Kate really does love you and she'd do the same for you." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Besides, no one in their right might would jump infront of my wife if they weren't ready to fight for something." He stands and walks over to me. "That something is you, Max." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "I know that it's not needed, you two are responsible adults who don't need my approval, but if it means anything, you have both my support and my blessing."

I try to speak, my jaw flapping a few times before I just smile and nod, giving him a hug. He returns it and pats my back, all of my anxiety and worry leaving my body. When I pull back, he nods and motions for us to go into the hall. We do so and walk back into the church's main room. We walk about halfway down the isle before I hear the doors open and the voice that follows makes my blood run cold. "Richard! Where are you-?" She sees me and I can feel goosebumps forming as she glares at me. "What are  _you_ doing here you-"

"She was talking to me." Kate's father interrupts his wife, his voice stern and authoritative. She looks over to him with a seething rage in her face and he lowers his voice. "We spoke of this last night, now is not the time." She looks like she wants to fight him over it, but she stops herself, instead walking over to us and frowning.

She looks at me and I can feel the hate radiating off of her. She leans in and my heart beats faster than it has in a long time. Her voice comes out as a low, menacing hiss as she speaks to me between her teeth. "My husband may be on your side but I'm not, dyke. You make so much as one mistake, and I'll make life so miserable you'll wish your mother had blown her brains out before you were fucking born..." Her eyes glow as the fire deep inside them burns and I feel as if the flames, colder than ice, have reached inside my chest and rip everything out leaving a cold, dead husk.

"Back. Off." The voice of Kate's father comes from beside me as a protective growl, his arm coming around my shoulder and pulling me away from Kate's mother. Kate's mother looks at her husband, disgust written on her face as she walks past him. He squeezes my shoulder and I look at him, seeing his jaw clenched. "You should probably leave before she get's any more hostile."

"I agree, thank you for speaking with me." I quickly make my way to the door and out of the church. When I make my way down the steps, I immediately begin walking to the two whales.

 

_ **Me: Chlo, meet me at two whales with Katie and Vic. I'm scared...** _

_**Chlo: We'll be there in a few minutes. Hang in there.** _

 

I find myself opening the door to the diner a few moments later, realizing that I've been running, my phone still clutched in my hand. I walk over to our regular booth and sit down, waiting for Chloe, Kate, and Victoria to get here.

_I have to hold it together until I'm not alone anymore... I can't fall apart until they're here to watch out for me..._

Joyce spots me and walks around the counter, standing next to my table. Before she can speak I hear the door fling open and there are quick footsteps our way. Joyce turns and Kate appears, sitting down beside me and pulling me into a tight hug. "Don't you ever do that again..." I hug her back and look over at Joyce, sheepishly smiling as I see her watching us with a motherly smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about that interaction with Kate's mom. It's something that would be more at home in "This is a Storm I Created..." than in here, but it fits her character.Also, I know that the Marsh family is not the best (specifically Kate's mom), but I hope you understand, there are people even worse in Arcadia Bay...
> 
> And as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	18. Comfort in Company.

I keep holding Kate and Joyce sits across from us, watching Kate cling to the fabric of my hoodie and I wrap my arm around her, feeling her head resting gently on my chest. "Hey Joyce."

"Hey Max. I assume you and Kate are here for breakfast?"

I squeeze Kate gently and speak softly to her, trying to make my voice soothing. "What about it, do you want some breakfast." She nods slowly and I have to keep from freaking out about how cute she is. "What would you like?"

"W-waffles...?" I can hear that she's close to tears and I assume that she's probably been crying already.

_I feel like such an ass right now..._

"Of course, baby..." I hold her hands in mine and our fingers tangle together. I look up at Joyce and see that she's finding this situation absolutely adorable because she's giving me  _that look_. "Can we have 2 orders of waffles?"

"Make it 4." I look over to see Chloe standing next to the booth, holding Victoria's hand.

"Sure thing. 4 orders of waffles coming right up." Joyce stands up and makes her way back to the kitchen, humming softly to herself.

Chloe sits down across from us, pulling Victoria next to her. "So, I see that you're okay." I swallow and nod slowly, staring down at the table.

_I don't really feel that okay. I upset Kate and her mother is basically ready to take me out, so yeah, if you call that okay..._

"If you say so..." I close me eyes and feel Kate's hands slip away. I try my best to keep a straight face, but I can feel the tears sneaking out from under my eyelid and down my cheek.

_All I am is a failure who can't be okay. I don't deserve Kate, and she deserves better. Someone who can be happy with her and who won't get scared by her mother. Someone who is good enough for her, if such a person exists..._

"Max..." I hear her soft voice, smooth as silk, coaxing me back into the moment. I slowly open my eyes, the world blurred and shaky. I feel a hand cupping my cheek and moving my head to look at something. "Max, talk to me..."

"I-I..." I try to say something but I can't, closing my eyes and squeezing them shut. I feel the tears leaving a warm sensation followed by a coolness, letting that distract me for a moment. "I talked to your parents..."

"What...?" Kate's voice is one of disbelief, like she misheard me. "Y-you... you talk, to my parents..?" I nod slowly, still feeling her hand against my skin. "Why? Why did you do it and why go without me?!" Her concern turns to anger and I feel like she is about to raise her voice so others can hear and start yelling at me.

"Because there were some things that I needed to talk to your father about, some personal things. As he was walking out to the front door with me, your mom came in and she wouldn't have ripped me apart if your father wasn't there. He kept her from coming after my physically, but she threatened me..."

Kate's hands wrap around my shoulders and I feel her pulling me into a tight hug, which I return. I can feel her warm breath on my ears and she whispers to me. "You should have told me, baby..."

"I would have told you, but I didn't want you to come. I needed to have a private conversation, and I would have been too nervous if you were there." I feel her nod her head and I feel the world slowly shrinking, coming down to just the two of us. "I needed his view point on some things."

She slowly rubs my back, making me sigh quietly and contently. "What kind of things, Max?"

"Us..."

"What did he say?" I can feel her tense up a little, still holding me close.

"He said that we have his support. He gave us his blessing..." I can feel Kate relaxing against me, shaking slightly. We just sit there, holding each other for a few minutes.

_I need her, so much... She is everything to me. He was right, as long as I'm by her side we can do anything._

When we finally pull back from each other, I can see Joyce coming over with our food. "Well, here is your food ladies. Ya want anything at all y'all can just call me over, okay?" We all nod and she smiles, looking between Kate and I, smiling as she walks away.

 

_ **Chloe:** _

I watch mom walk away and I sigh, squeezing Victoria's hand under the table.

_I wonder if she'll ever be curious about Vic. It's not like I'm gonna loose sleep over mom not noticing, but I just wish she would..._

I feel something gently nudge my ribs and I look over, seeing Victoria looking at me. She raises an eyebrow and I just shrug, sparing a glance over to Max and Kate as they dig into their waffles. They are holding hands and eating at the same time. I look back at Vic and she smirks, squeezing my hand and picking up her fork with her free hand. I do the same and we start eating.

_I love how she just... gets me sometimes. We don't really have to talk about everything._

As we eat, I notice that Max is acting happier than she has in years except for when she and Kate had started dating. "So..." I swallow my last bite of my food and put my fork down, seeing that Kate is also done and Vic is close. Max looks up at me and pauses her chewing for a moment, looking like a deer in headlights before she starts chewing very slowly. I, just, keep from laughing and clear my throat, looking around to make sure that no one else is in earshot. "So, how are things going?"

"What do you mean?" Kate has wrapped her spare arms around Max's arm, nuzzling up to her.

"Nothin Kate, just wondering how my two best friends are doing. Are you guys enjoying finally being in person again?"

Kate smiles and sighs happily. "Max and I are having a great time. Am I right sweetie?" Max smirks while she chews and nods enthusiastically.

Victoria chuckles and squeezes my hand tighter. "So uhh... Do you guys have anything planned for today?"

"No, not really. Unless something else comes up Max and I are gonna go back to the dorms and watch some movies." Kate smirks over at Max and giggles. "Last night she promised to introduce me to a few movies she likes."

Max finishes her waffles and clears her throat, putting her fork down. "Yep, it's about time I showed you a few classics."

"Nice." I look over at Victoria and see something in her eyes, something she's not saying but I can hear loud and clear. She's saying, " _Good, I have plans for today and I didn't want them to be changed._ " I know better than to ask, so I just pretend that I haven't noticed anything and settle in for a little small talk.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

As the door shuts, Max and Kate walk hand-in-hand back to the dorms. I look over at Victoria and raise an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Victoria giggles and covers her mouth, hiding a wide smile. "What makes you think we're going somewhere?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you had that look in your eyes earlier and the fact that you're laughing like a beautiful siren of the sea."

Victoria blushes and looks out the window. "You know me too well, babe."

I turn off the engine and unbuckle, scooting closer and wrapping my arms around her. "Oh come on baby, even if I was blind I'd be able to see that you have a softer side because of how close we are."

She turns to look at me and I can see that she in vulnerable. She's dropped all of her defenses and she's showing me her true self. "D-do you really mean that...?" Her voice sounds small, trailing off and making me want to holds her close.

"Yes, I really mean it. You have so much more about you than what other people see. You've let me into your world and let me see a side that you don't show to other people. You might hint at it around Max and Kate, but you really only show the really vulnerable you when it's just us."

She nods slowly, leaning in and kissing my cheek. She rests her head on my shoulder and I feel a rush of affection inside me. I hold her close and rub her back, humming quietly under my breath. We stay like that for a few minutes, her breathing slowing down slightly as she holds onto me. At some point I close my eyes and I almost fall asleep before I hear a knocking and I open my eyes. Victoria almost jumps and I look over to see Skip standing there raising an eyebrow. I reach over and tug on the handle, pushing the door open a little. "Hey you two, don't be getting up to anything wild and crazy, now."

"Pfft, wild and crazy? Me? Why would you say suck a thing, good sir?" We both chuckle and she shakes his head.

"My bad miss." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "So, how are you guys doing? I hear Max is back in the dorms."

I nod and feel Victoria take my hand, squeezing it a little. I squeeze back and clear my throat. "Yeah, she's back. We're doing good. So are Max and Kate. They're inseparable at the moment and I don't think they'll leave each other's side for  _anything_ for a very long time..."

He nods and moves takes off his cap, scratching his head. "I'd imagine they wouldn't wanna be alone after... everything that's happened." His eyes get a little dark for a moment before he shakes his head and smiles at us. "Anyways, you two have a fun and take care of yourselves, you hear?"

Victoria chuckles and speaks up. "We will Skip, take care of yourself too." He nods and puts his cap back on, closing the door and walking back to the main campus. "It's nice of him to check in on us." She squeezes my hand one last time before letting go. "Chloe, I have something that I want you to do and I need you to trust me, okay?"

"I trust you with my life, babe. Just say what it is and I'll do my best."

She smiles and blushes again, rubbing her elbow like Max and Kate sometimes do.

_So cute...._

"Well, I want you to take the road that leads South of town and just keep driving, okay?"

"Sure thing." I kiss her forehead and scoot back to the drivers seat and buckle up, turning the key and putting the truck in reverse. "Just lemme know when I need to stop or turn." I pull out of the Blackwell parking lot and start making our way outside of town.

_Well, whatever she has in mind, I trust that it'll be interesting. She always is..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. It looks like Victoria has something up her sleeve and that's where focus could be next chapter. I put out a few One shots this weekend and I plan to put out a few more next weekend (maybe even one that has some ChasePrice action). Please let me know your feelings and opinions in the comments and as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
